Pain of an Angel
by Nozomi Higurashi
Summary: Yusei had lived nearly his entire life in the Satellite. As such, he knew nothing about where he came from before being adopted by Dr. Fudo and his wife. If he had... Well, honestly no one who knew Yusei was really all that surprised when a pair of great white wings grew out of his back. (Also found on dA, Wattpad, and AO3.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz. Now enjoy!**

Yusei stood at the docks, gazing out across the water to New Domino City. For some reason, he couldn't find it in him to be truly angry at Jack. No, he was angry at those who manipulated his brothers and tore apart his family. First Kiryu...

 _Screams of insanity from his brother because the corrupt Security officer made Kiryu believe Yusei betrayed him. Pain struck Yusei's heart from the officer using Kiryu's less-than-sound mental state to push the teen over the edge. If Kiryu wasn't so ill he couldn't comprehend reality, he would_ know _Yusei would never betray him… Would never betray anyone… Yusei would find a way to save Kiryu, he had to!_

Then Jack…

 _Closing his eyes, realizing that the city was tearing another brother away from him, Yusei shrugged off his jacket and removed the belt holding his decks, diving into the water without a second thought. He could still save Rally… Jack will have to wait._

Even Crow was more distant, the pain of loss causing him to spend more and more time with Martha. Yusei didn't blame him: he hurt too. Besides, Martha had too many kids for her to look after herself, and she was the only adult willing to run an orphanage. Maybe this would help Crow spread his own wings and make a second. He certainly has a knack for being a mother hen, Yusei thought in amusement.

 _Yusei leaned against a tree, watching as Crow taught the younger kids how to duel. A bit more life sparked in Crow's eyes as he played with the children and Yusei felt lighter seeing his brother rediscovering joy by bringing a bit of light into the kid's eyes. The raven-haired teen could only hope Crow didn't get caught again. After Kiryu… They may not let Crow go either. The pain of hearing what had happened to their brother destroyed Jack; Crow and Yusei barely kept themselves intact. Losing Jack nearly destroyed Crow, and he was withdrawing from Yusei to try and make the pain less if one of them was next. Yusei held tight to the last strong bond he had while making sure Crow had room for the freedom he needed. There was still a bond with Jack, broken and frayed as it was, but Crow had given up on regaining either of their brothers. Yusei would not -_ could not _\- give up. There was still hope._

"Yusei!" called the voice of a young boy. The former ( _no not former, he would get them both back_ ) owner of the Stardust Dragon card turned to see Rally and his friends running up to him. Yusei was grateful for Rally: Taka, Nerve and Blitz were Rally's friends first. Though often annoyed with the kid's kleptomania because of the risk it brought them (while secretly joyful that they wouldn't have to starve for a few months to fix what broke that Rally was replacing via theft), the teens would do their best to protect the kid and teach him right from wrong. Yusei helped with that by only allowing parts to come into their hideout, and never if they were truly stolen. As such, Rally was mostly redirected to help search through the junkyards of the Satellite for parts Yusei could use to fix whatever broke - as well as what could be used to build a D-Wheel.

" _WHAT!? Jack stole it? After we all worked so hard to find parts, he steals your D-wheel?" Taka raged until Yusei held up a hand, silently asking him to stop, his other hand giving Rally's shoulder a reassuring squeeze._

" _I'm sorry. It's my fault.." the boy mumbled, only to have Yusei kneel in front of the child._

" _No, it's not. Jack tricked you. Next time you'll know better. Mistakes are made so we can learn, after all," the raven-and-gold-haired duelist spoke softly and with strength._

" _But there's still the problem of the D-Wheel being stolen. That was our hope of getting out of here," Nerve sighed._

" _No it wasn't," Yusei replied, standing back up, causing the other four to look at him. "That was just a prototype. Now I can build the real hope with you guys."_

Yusei smiled as he saw his friends had several parts he could build his new D-Wheel with in their arms. Rally beamed up at Yusei, seeing the small smile and pleased that they seemed to have found something good.

"You can use these parts, right, Yusei?" Blitz asked, adjusting his glasses quickly with one hand, before readjusting his grip so he didn't drop anything. Yusei nodded.

"Awesome! We'll build that new D-wh-" began Taka before Nerve cut him off.

"Taka, shut up! Wait 'til we're back home before you go shouting about that!"

"Oh, yeah, sorry Yusei."

"It's no problem," the addressed teen replied, turning to head into the subway system with a small smile on his face. "Let's go home. I have some work to do."

* * *

"Aww man… I can't wait to get home. I'm starved!" Taka complained as he, Nerve, and Blitz walked home from working in the factory with their meager earnings. A dark chuckle was heard from an alley they were passing and Blitz groaned.

"Dammit!" Nerve shouted as a gang of 12 stepped out of the shadows, showing they were surrounded.

"Now, now, don't be that way. Just give us all your money, and we'll let you go," a man with dirty, tangled red hair (that looked more brown than red, to be honest) chuckled, pulling out a knife as an incentive. The three teens, just on the cusp of legal adulthood, stiffened at the sight of the weapon. They needed the money for food, but if they fought… Well, all they had was their fists.

"How 'bout you guys leave my friends alone and trying working like the rest of us," spoke a deep, strong voice above them. Several pairs of eyes turned to the top of a nearby junkpile, where a slim male figure sat atop it.

"Yusei!" Taka, Nerve, and Blitz cried out in relief while the gang of thugs grew a bit nervous. Everyone in the Satellite remembered Team Satisfaction and how before Kiryu lost his sanity, they made the Satellite more peaceful than the Public Security Maintenance Bureau could ever hope to. Yusei was the only member of Team Satisfaction that hadn't lost his fighting spirit - if anything it, and Yusei by extension, had become even _stronger_. The gang backed up nervously as Yusei stood, perched atop the junkpile without disturbing a single piece, almost as if gravity had a difficult time weighing him down. A couple pieces of junk shifted and tumbled a bit as Yusei pushed off, jumping to land neatly between his friends and the gang which had grouped together in hopes that overwhelming numbers could bring down the threat. Similar situations with other gangs suggested this was a fool's hope.

"Taka, Nerve, Blitz, stay back. I'll handle this," Yusei ordered, his voice both gentle and hard, like silk-wrapped steel. The three young men merely nodded and scrambled up the nearest sturdy piece of rubble to get out of the line of fire.

"Pah, we can take 'em, boys. Idiot got ridda his only backup!" called the leader.

"Bu-but boss, that's _Fudo Yusei_. I heard he's taken down fifteen guys at once without breaking a sweat," called a nervous-looking kid of about 12. Yusei couldn't help but feel sorry for the kid, especially when the gang leader yelled at him.

"Tha's jus' a story ta make cowards like ya not fight 'im! He ain't that tough. No human is!"

"Actually, it was 20 guys, and I did break a sweat. Though, at least I was able to walk away under my own power," Yusei stated calmly, causing the kid to tremble in fear as the gang leader sneered.

"Pathetic," he growled, before attacking the frightened kid. Or, trying to, because Yusei was suddenly in front of the filthy thug with a fist buried in the man's stomach. The gang leader whimpered before passing out from the pain as Yusei calmly stood from the crouch he used to drive more force into that single punch. The stoic young man stood between the kid he'd defended and the rest of the gang, gazing at them with sapphire blue eyes that were currently as hard and cold as the gems they resembled.

"Well, anyone else?" he asked, only for many of the men to shriek and run off, only a couple bothering to delay long enough to grab their leader before fleeing. Yusei sighed and turned to the kid, who was now on the ground, scared out of his mind. The Junk Duelist knelt down and, in a gentle voice now devoid of any steel, asked, "Are you okay?"

"I- I- I-" the kid stammered, only for Yusei to pull him into a hug. The kid stiffened at first before breaking down into tears, holding onto Yusei like a lifeline. Taka, Nerve, and Blitz walked up, knowing it was now safe to do so.

"What's your name, kid?" Yusei asked.

"Hi-Hiroshi. Kurosaki Hiroshi. My s-sister's sick and I needed money to help her, but I would up stealing from that gang. They said if I wanted to live, I had to join them. Nee-chan's still sick and not doing well, but I couldn't get her medicine 'cause I couldn't get the money for it, and-"

Yusei shushed the kid before picking him up, hiding the frown at how light the kid was. Chances are, the gang he accidentally fell in with wasn't feeding him properly, fully intending to use him and have him die, either through starvation and exhaustion, or becoming the fall guy in a crime gone wrong. Yusei led his friends to their home as he carried the boy.

"Yusei… We barely have enough money to buy food for ourselves. We can't support this kid and his sister," Blitz sighed, knowing they were going to wind up doing so anyway, even if it meant sacrificing their own comforts for awhile.

"Don't worry guys, I've been working on a way to help our situation. I have a few repaired electronics I don't need that I can sell. You guys go and buy the food, I'll wait until you get back to go out and help this kid's sister," Yusei replied. There were a few sighs of relief as Hiroshi looked up at Yusei with stars in his eyes. Yusei noticed, and ruffled the kid's hair, chuckling softly.

"Alright, Yusei. We'll be back soon," Nerve nodded as the three made their way out.

"Pick up Rally on your way home. I'll need you guys to help me look for parts tomorrow, and Rally needs to sleep," Yusei reminded.

"Yes, dear," Taka joked, causing Blitz to sigh, Nerve to facepalm, and Yusei to laugh softly under his breath. He may be separated from the brothers he grew up with, but he came out of that tragedy with four more. Yusei stroked Hiroshi's hair as the boy relaxed against him, telling him about what he knew of his sister's condition and where she was currently living. Hiroshi could have sworn he saw a pair of huge white wings enveloping him, wings attached to Yusei's back, before sleep claimed him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz. Now enjoy!**

 _Two years later..._

Yusei sighed as the acceleration chip in his newly finished D-wheel blew a circuit… again. That was the fifth chip in a week. He had one more, but the Hope of the Satellite wasn't sure it would work. He was sorely tempted to use a new chip if one happened to show up, despite knowing the only way that would happen is if the Public Safety Bureau set a trap for him. After all, he's built a D-Wheel before. (And he doubted they didn't realize he was building another. Hence why Yusei and his friends moved hideouts within the subway tunnels every so often.)

After a quick check to confirm the chip was indeed busted beyond repair, even with Yusei's considerable skill with electronics, the now-eighteen-year-old began pushing his D-Wheel back to the current hideout. He heard the TV going and knew that Taka, Nerve, and Blitz were home. Rally was probably still out with Hiroshi, the two having become fast friends. Nozomi, Hiroshi's sister, no doubt watching over her little brothers. The young woman had teasingly said she was kidnapping Rally so Hiroshi could have a little brother of his own. Yusei just teased back that that made her his daughter since he saw Rally as his son, causing the then-eighteen-year-old to splutter at the thought of a father-figure that was _younger_ than her. (She since compromised with Yusei by being his "step-sister" and Rally his "nephew" to everyone's amusement.)

To Yusei's surprise, Nozomi was home too. No wonder dinner was already being made (and actually smelled edible). Yusei pushed the D-Wheel up the ramp, making a mental note to break it down and move it to the next hideout in five days so he could use the D-Wheel as a means to help move stuff next week (even if it still couldn't be ridden).

"What's for dinner?" Yusei asked as he opened his laptop to run a diagnostic on his D-Wheel. He was originally going to name it the "Yusei-Go" as a joke because his friends always cheered him on in a duel with that phrase… But decided on "Hope" in honor of what he represented to the Satellite.

" _Yusei," called the voice of a middle-aged woman. Yusei turned to see Martha, his foster mother (and the only mother he knew) standing behind him. He was at the docks again, gazing out at Neo Domino City, wondering how Jack was really doing (TV interviews don't count, Jack won't show insecurity before thousands upon millions of people) and how he was going to bring Kiryu back from his complete mental breakdown (last anyone had heard, he was moved to a part of the Facility for the criminally insane)._

 _Martha stepped up next to Yusei, gazing out at the shining city across the water that just took and took and gave nothing but pain and grief in return. A utopia, they said. More like a dystopia in Martha's eyes, one hidden beneath glitz and glamour. But no matter how much the package was prettied up, once you looked beneath, it was uglier than even the Satellite was on the surface. At least the Satellite didn't lie about the life people were forced to live._

" _You're not thinking of leaving too, are you?" Martha asked. She knew Yusei wouldn't, but the boys hiding behind the rusted-out crates had their doubts, but were too afraid of the answer to ask._

" _Not permanently. I need to get Stardust back. And while I'm there, I plan on knocking some sense back into Jack and bringing him home. Might shake a few things up too, like revealing who my parents were and how I'm only a citizen of Satellite because they died during Zero Reverse before returning home," Yusei replied._

" _Fair enough. Just be careful. That city's more dangerous than a den full of snakes," Martha advised. "We can't afford to lose you. You've kept our hope alive all this time."_

" _I know…" the 17-year-old said quietly. He had just had his birthday 3 weeks ago, seven months after Jack's betrayal. He had already shown that even without Team Satisfaction, Yusei would protect the innocents in Satellite. He had beat that gang of twenty not a month after Jack left, and rescued Hiroshi two weeks later. Now he and his friends were doing much better financially, partly from Yusei's electronic repair business he started, and partly because Nozomi was a damn good cook and sold some meals. Martha let her use the vegetables from the orphanage's garden in lieu of monetary payment, leaving them with more money to use for necessity's other than food. After all, Nozomi had an amazing green thumb, and Martha's garden had never looked better or bore more fruit._

 _Martha smiled at Yusei. "Don't worry too much about living up to everyone's expectations. You're the Hope of the Satellite because of_ who _you are. No need to change."_

 _Yusei smiled at Martha. His mom always knew what to say._

"Hmm.. Oh, fish stew," Nozomi replied, somewhat distractedly. "Rally and Hiroshi managed to get a few decent-sized sea bass today. There's also fresh bread from Martha. I gave her a couple of sea bass in return."

"I bet you just left them in the ice chest rather than offer them. She'd have never accepted them otherwise," Yusei smirked. Knowing Martha as he did, she'd insist on them keeping the fish for themselves. Nozomi just smiled back with false innocence, making Yusei laugh.

' _Score five points! Take that Taka, he actually did more than chuckle!_ ' Nozomi thought triumphantly. Because Yusei so rarely laughed loud enough for anyone to hear, preferring to smirk or smile in response to amusement, she and Taka had start competing to see who could make Yusei laugh more often. One point for an audible chuckle, five points for true laughter, and ten points if they got Yusei to actually _giggle_. (So far, neither had succeed in the last even once.)

"Need any help?" the younger of the two asked, having washed his hands of the grime from working on his D-Wheel. The acceleration chip was definitely fried. He'd try the next one tomorrow.

"Sure, could you cut those onions for me. Preferably not next to me?" Nozomi asked. Onions actually hurt her eyes. Most people were at least somewhat sensitive to onions, but Nozomi, while not allergic, was pretty darn close. She couldn't even be in the same room as an onion being cut without an immediate and painful reaction. Yusei nodded, grabbed three large onions, a plate, and a knife, and walked to the nearby service tunnel. It was enough distance to keep Nozomi's eyes from nearly swelling shut from the reaction she had to onion fumes. A table had long since been set up as a counter in there for this very reason. After a quick check to make sure it was clean (it was, Nozomi wiped it down before starting dinner), Yusei quickly diced up the onions, waited a couple of minutes for the worst of the fumes to be released, and walked back, dumping the onions into the pot of water next to the stove to keep any lingering fumes from affecting his sister. Nozomi gave him a thankful smile and passed him a fish. He got to work gutting and filleting it while Nozomi worked on the base of the stew. Soon enough, the pot of stew was simmering on the stove as the meal cooked, Martha's bread being warmed in the oven with some basil and fish oil acting as butter on it. It was too bad diary was far too expensive for Satellite citizens, but the people made do with what they had.

Yusei walked over to the TV to see what Nozomi had had on as background noise since Taka, Nerve, and Blitz weren't home like Yusei originally thought. Looked like the Dueling Channel. Huh, Jack was dueling tomorrow. While Yusei still had mixed feelings about Jack, he refused to be truly angry at his brother. Jack had been hurting after Kiryu's mind snapped, and someone probably took advantage of the fact he'd do anything to escape the painful memories. If Yusei knew Jack, he was regretting his decision, but hiding it behind a mask of egotism and selfishness. After debating with himself for a bit, he decided he didn't want to see Jack duel with a mask - he'd duel Jack himself soon enough and see who his brother had become.

"Jack's dueling tomorrow," Nozomi said softly as she looked over Yusei's shoulder. She may not have ever known Jack personally, but she knew the mess he created when he left. She couldn't find it in her to be angry with him though - Yusei was the one Jack wronged the most, and the young man forgave him because the other boy was just trying to escape. Running never helps escape an inner demon, but that doesn't stop people from trying. She just hoped Yusei could find a way to bring his brother back.

Nozomi placed a hand on Yusei's forearm, gaining his attention. "Go get Rally and Hiroshi for dinner, they should be near the entrance to the surface. Taka, Nerve, and Blitz should be back soon, then we can eat," she said gently, understanding of the pain Yusei must be feeling. The blue-eyed man nodded and went up to get his "nephews", passing the other three men in their makeshift family as he went.

"Help Nozomi set the table, I'll be right back with the boys," Yusei instructed, and his brothers each nodded. Yusei nodded back before stepping into the dying sunlight.

* * *

' _And that's the last of them,_ ' Yusei thought as the final acceleration chip he had blew out during a test drive the next week. It had lasted the longest, so hopefully Yusei could fix it. Rally and Hiroshi had found a few more acceleration chips before they moved to the new hideout, but now there was little chance of finding another before the maintenance on the sewer line two nights from now - especially one that would work. If that happened, he'd need to wait another month before trying again. Yusei began pushing his D-Wheel towards the hideout once more. He paused briefly as he heard the TV on with a cheering crowd coming through.

' _That's right, Jack had another duel today. Man wonder what's up, he's had one every day for the past week,_ ' Yusei thought, not paying much attention to the MC on the TV. Nor did he listen to Jack self-deprecating words. He made them seem important and powerful, but saying the King's duel had to be entertainment for all - going by the King motif, that made him a jester, not a king. And Jack was admitting that, maybe not even realizing it as he did so. No, Yusei knew Jack didn't know what he was admitting to, what he was asking for. Good thing Yusei was close to reaching his goal and entering the city to help free his brother from the gilded chains he wore.

' _Don't worry, Jack. I'm coming, and I'm going to make things right._ '


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **Also, I apologize for making everyone wait for the next chapter, I had to rework the outline because of the Wild OCs that appeared in the previous two chapters (Nozomi and Hiroshi) as well as new inspiration I just** _ **had**_ **to work in. (A friend convinced me to watch Yugioh ZeXal in Japanese with English subs. I highly recommend it, Yuma is more like an excitable, adorable puppy in the original version, plus his voice is in** _ **no**_ **way annoying like the dub. I swear, today's dubbers** _ **have**_ **to be being paid to screw up the voices!)**

 **Also, FYI, my New Year's resolution is to come out with a new chapter of one of my stories every week (since they have a tendency to be rather short chapters anyway) and finish up planning out my rewrites by year's end. Let's see if I can keep it!**

 **Now enjoy the shiny new chapter!**

"Y-Yo, Yusei," Nerve said after Yusei revved the engine of _Hope_ , testing if the repairs to the acceleration chip worked. For once the chip _did_ have the ability to be repaired, but… Yusei estimated he'd lose his current window of opportunity in order to make the repairs. One month wasn't much, however Yusei had the odd feeling that in this case one month was _too long_. Something bad would happen if he waited any longer. Yusei had had the same foreboding feeling the night Kiryu went insane. As well as the night before Jack left. There were a few other times the sense of foreboding rose up, but nothing had seemed to happen. (Though Yusei still got the sense something did and it wasn't good for whoever the victim was.)

"Sorry 'bout that. Jack's been bugging us after all. And this is the only place the TV will get reception," Taka apologized, knowing the subject of Jack was still painful for Yusei - and becoming more so with the apprehension of their upcoming clash looming closer. For Yusei knew, there was no way he'd get his brother back without a fight. Out of them all, Jack was the only who would never, ever admit weakness. Even Kiyru admitted when he had needed help from time to time, though only to Yusei. It just made what had happened because of that corrupt Security officer even worse.

"Was he dueling a wimp?" Yusei wondered in response to Blitz claiming Jack had gotten even stronger - something Yusei didn't doubt, but he knew Jack wasn't putting his all into his Duels anymore. Again, Yusei didn't know how he knew something, it was simply a gut instinct - and he knew better than to ignore his instincts, no matter how crazy they seemed to be.

"Jack completely toyed around with him," Nerve confirmed. Yusei nodded, opening his mouth to respond when Nozomi came into the hideout.

"Sorry I'm late, finding someone selling rosemary took longer than I thought. Who's going to help me cook dinner tonight?" Nozomi asked as she went over to the kitchen area, effectively breaking up the tension in the air. Something Yusei knew she did on purpose from time to time, usually to prevent someone (usually Taka) from sticking their foot in their mouth. Blitz walked over to her.

"I'll help, it looks like Yusei's busy," he offered, glancing at the mechanic who was running another diagnostic in a vain hope that _maybe_ he could repair the chip in less than two days. No dice. Two _weeks_ maybe, but certainly not two days. Yusei sighed and closed up his laptop, getting up to wash his hands.

"I'll help too, nothing I can do to repair the chip for the moment," he admitted, causing the mood to plummet again. Yusei grimaced internally. He hated making others unhappy, but he despised hiding the truth more.

"Yusei!" called a pair of young voices. Yusei immediately turned to face Rally and Hiroshi as they came running into the hideout, beaming. He had a bad feeling… Like a trap was about to be sprung on him and his family. Good thing he was properly paranoid, and thus prepared. The amatuer Turbo Duelist immediately opened up his laptop again and began typing away, beginning activation of a certain program he'd worked out for such a potential situation. A program he'd installed on Crow's computer back in the man's hideout to help him have an easy place to shake Security - and ensure that the kids he watched over weren't endangered from corrupt officers if they tried to track him.

The other three males greeted Rally and Hiroshi, while Nozomi, catching onto Yusei's mood, began discreetly placing the ingredients she had removed from their bags in a way that would allow her to quickly sweep them back in and run for it once Yusei gave the signal.

"Hey guys! Yusei!" Rally called, rushing over to the mechanic as Hiroshi walked up to his sister, giving her a curious look.

"What's the big rush?" Blitz wondered, walking over to the sitting area so he could better see what was going on. Nozomi quickly swept the food into a bag, nodding in Yusei's direction, causing Hiroshi to glance over and note how tense Yusei suddenly was. Eyes widening, he quickly gathered some more essentials up, hoping they all had enough time to make a break for it before the trap was fully sprung. Nozomi was the most perceptive to Yusei's subtle moods, with Hiroshi being a close second - but they were… unique. And they knew, if Yusei sensed danger, danger was coming. No doubts.

Rally pulled out the acceleration chip he and Hiroshi had found as they were headed home, holding it out to Yusei. "You can use this for your D-Wheel, can't you?"

"Oi! You didn't steal this, did you?" Nerve demanded grabbing Rally's wrist so he could get a better look at the chip.

"No, we didn't," Hiroshi answered before Rally could, causing all eyes but Yusei and Nozomi's to turn to him. He clenched his hands. "It was just lying on the ground on our way home. I thought it was suspicious, but Yusei _really_ needs that chip, so I didn't say anything. Rally was so excited that we had found exactly what Yusei needed…"

"You're right, it's exactly what I need, thank you," Yusei said, taking the chip from Rally and shocking everyone.

"Yusei! You can't be serious about using that! It could be-"

Yusei cut off Blitz's argument with, "A trap. I know. I prepared for this."

"Prepared for this? What do you mean?" Nozomi asked. While she knew Yusei was a forward thinker and saw far more than most, she couldn't see how he could have planned for this.

"I've built a D-Wheel before. Security knows this, even if there's no evidence of it, thanks to Jack. I'd have been a fool to think they wouldn't suspect me of building another - so I prepared a jamming program to use if they ever did something like this to scramble the signal from Rally's mark so everyone could get to safety as I lead them off," Yusei explained.

"Lead them off, how?" Nerve asked, almost afraid of the answer. They all knew how self-sacrificing Yusei could be. Yusei merely smirked, switching out the chips, and revving the engine after the installation was complete. The powerful roar of the D-Wheel earned whistles of appreciation as Yusei gave a look that said, "That's how."

Just then a spotlight shone through the crack in the roof of the subway tunnel, causing everyone but Yusei to flinch. The fighter simply centered himself as if he was about to enter a defensive stance before quickly shaking his instinctive reaction and activating the jammer program, even as Security began calling Rally out.

"Go! I'll meet up with you guys later!" Yusei ordered, putting on his helmet as he got on his D-Wheel. The other nodded and grabbed what Hiroshi and Nozomi had packed up - the food and a few other essentials - and booked it as Yusei drove Hope out of the subway and into the open air.

 _Now let's see what she can really do_ , Yusei thought as a patrol car, two D-Wheels, and the helicopter took off after him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **Well, here's my second weekly update for the New Year! *fanfare plays***

 **BTW, I don't know much about dueling, and since the duel with Ushio is gonna be the same as canon, we're gonna gloss over that this chapter and focus on what Yusei's family was doing while Yusei kept Ushio busy. (Gives me more creative freedom too since the butterflies haven't really taken off yet.) This will give me the perfect opportunity to flesh out Nozomi and Hiroshi a little more and drop you guys some more clues as to the role they're gonna play. If you are willing to help me write duels later, PM me. Someone has helped me build decks for Nozomi and Hiroshi already, but the rulebook they linked me to is like Ancient Sumerian for me - apparently dueling is a hands-on learning thing for me. (The reason it's not Greek is because I have a gift for languages and would likely learn Greek fairly easily if I bothered to learn.)**

 **FYI, Guest reviews will be replied to at the bottom if I feel it's necessary. I moderate guest reviews, meaning if you can't be polite in whatever criticisms you have, you will simply be ignored and your review rejected. I'm happy to receive criticism that can improve my writing, flames will be tossed in the incinerator.**

 **And now, without further adieu, Chapter 4.**

* * *

Rally, Nerve, Taka, Blitz, Nozomi, and Hiroshi quickly grabbed whatever important things they could carry before taking off deeper into the subway tunnels. Rally clutched Yusei's laptop, not wanting to get too far from the program scrambling the signal from his Marker and risk being found. He - rather all of them - worried about Yusei, but that was more from the fear that the chip was sabotaged than doubting Yusei's skills.

"How long will the signal last?" Rally asked worried, looking to the older members of his family. They all looked at each other, unsure of the answer. None of them were self-taught tech geniuses, after all.

"Long enough," Nerve finally deigned to answer. Nozomi grit her teeth, swearing to herself that if that turned out not to be true, she'd take the risk of exposing herself. No one was hurting _her_ family on her watch. Never again. She'd learned from last time - she knew her limits now.

Soon enough, the six reached the tunnel that would take them to the surface close to Martha's place. It's where they would go if their hideouts were compromised. Security never bothered Martha. Gangs didn't either. Either they had too much respect for the woman who had raised them, or they feared the mama dragon she became whenever her charges were threatened. Unfortunately, the closest tunnel exit was still too far and a local gang spotted them.

"DAMMIT!" swore Nerve, seeing they were surrounded. Why did this sort of thing always happen when Yusei _wasn't_ around? Damn cowards.

Nozomi, already on edge from the danger her family was in growled, stepping in between the bulk of the gang and her family. "Let us pass."

"Nozomi! What're you-" Taka started only to be cut off by the gang leader, a heavily-muscled, blond-haired man, laughing at Nozomi's demand.

"You're cute, thinking you can make demands. We'll be taking that laptop and anything else of value you have, sugar. You ain't in no position to be making us do nothin', after all," he grinned, leering at the woman. "Save maybe letting have a night of pleasure with ya."

Hiroshi immediately backed away from his sister, knowing better than to risk being in the line of fire, because that had torn it. Nozomi went from furious to being almost eerily calm, taking the duel disk Blitz was carrying and strapping it to her arm. Activating it, she pulled out a card and placed it in the Monster Zone.

"Go, Armed Dragon Lv7!" she declared, summoning her monster. The gang just laughed as everyone else save Hiroshi looked confused.

"You- you think you can intimidate us with a holographic monster! Ha! You're just another dumb broad, ain't ya?" a thin, scraggly-haired teen hooted. Nozomi just smiled coldly, discarding a Monster Card from her hand, allowing her dragon's effect to activate. In an instant, all the gang members were on the ground, unconscious.

"Sis, please tell me you held back!" Hiroshi cried out. He knew how powerful his sis could be - it was why they _chose_ to live in the Satellite where He had no sway. He wasn't one to take no for an answer, and Nozomi barely got herself and Hiroshi to the Satellite before she became too ill from the injuries she sustained fighting Him off getting infected. They were both lucky that with medicine, Nozomi managed to recover. Though, honestly, if Hiroshi hadn't run into Yusei… Shaking off the memories, Hiroshi glared at his sister, demanding an answer.

"Of course I held back! Honestly, if I hadn't, those morons would be dead instead of knocked out. Weaklings," she growled.

"U-uh, Nozomi-nii-san, w-what was.. What was that?" Rally stammered out. He loved Nozomi like an older sister, but that was terrifying. How did she do that? Could she always do that?

"It's called Psychic Dueling," Nozomi explained, suddenly nervous. "People tend to fear Psychic Duelists. It's why I never really duel. I'm lucky I'm not as strong as some, and as such, don't struggle to control my powers. However, it also means that if I use too much of my power, I can become highly weakened and easy prey. I prefer keeping it as an ace to use only when necessary."

"Or when you wind up too pissed to think straight when you're family is threatened," Hiroshi muttered.

The others looked between the two of them, realizing that Nozomi likely used her powers far more often in self-defense before Yusei brought them in. It saddened them slightly at the thought of the siblings having nowhere to go, no one to turn to because of fear and prejudice. Taka stepped up and placed a hand on Nozomi's shoulder, causing her to look at him.

"We should keep heading to Martha's place. I don't think it'd be a good idea to be here when they wake up," he said, squeezing Nozomi's shoulder reassuringly. The only female of the group relaxed, and sent them all a grateful look for their acceptance. A couple small smiles were given, and then they were once again heading to their destination as fast as possible.

* * *

Yusei made it to Martha's place long after the sun had set. He'd won the Duel with Officer Ushio, but made a point to ride around a bit to shake off any potential tails, just in case. Martha was there with a plate of food when he walked in.

"Thanks, Martha," Yusei said, digging into his meal as the orphanage matron continued to wash the dishes from the late dinner that had been had.

"Don't thank me, thank your sister. She insisted on making dinner tonight," Martha replied, causing Yusei to look up. The only reason Martha would let someone take over her kitchen instead of enlisting their help is if said person had been stressed and cooking was a calming exercise for them.

"What happened?" he demanded, too worried to think about how rude he was being. _Had she…?_

"Some fool gang tried to start something while you weren't there. Nozomi handled it. She was just irrationally nervous. The boys have made sure not to treat her any differently, and she's calmed down now," Martha explained, glancing at Yusei out of the corner of her eye. She knew Yusei was different too, but how was the question. He was no Psychic Duelist, but he was far from normal.

Yusei slumped down with relief. Maybe he should still talk to her. Hiroshi too. Maybe they had some insight as to what he was. After all, Hiroshi wasn't a Psychic Duelist either, but Yusei could sense something different about him. Getting up, Yusei took his dirty dishes to the sink, giving his mom a kiss on the cheek as he did so, he headed to bed. He'd talk to everyone in the morning. After all, they were all a family. There shouldn't be anymore secrets now that Nozomi knew she wouldn't wind up alone again.


	5. AN and Omake

**Okay, life's hitting the ground running now that I have some semblance of control over it. I have a job now. As such, I need to settle into a new equilibrium and so weekly updates are put on hold briefly. Don't worry, you'll get your chapters. Once I settle into my new routine and understand how to write non-canon duels (which requires me learning how to actually duel as I'm a hands-on learner - should be fun), you guys will be getting a MASSIVE update. Each week this has to be put on hold is another chapter in the update. So if it takes 10 weeks, that's 10 new chapters next update. Hope you guys feel it's worth the wait with that promise. And since Author's Notes aren't allowed without an actual chapter (this is a FFNet rule, where this is also posted), here's a little omake that's canon to this story but I couldn't fit into the main story and will be part of a series of later side-stories. It's in Crow's POV, 3rd person format:**

* * *

Crow sighed, worrying his lip. Martha said he was more than ready to start up his own little nest of kids, but… Well, the safest place he could think of was ironically too close to the least safe place in the Satellite - the BAD area. Crow didn't know if that was an acronym (hey, he's no idiot, he's illiterate, there's a difference!), but it was a perfect description of the area. The worst of the worst lived there - mostly because it was as far away from Yusei as they could get. (And if Crow was honest with himself, that was probably part of the reason the site he had his eye on was so appealing. He knew Yusei intended to go to the city to drag Jack home kicking and screaming and the thought of losing Yusei for that jerk was _terrifying_. So Crow wanted to make a clean break.)

The orange-haired duelist suddenly heard the door of the room he was fretting in open and close. Sighing, he turned to face either Martha or Nozomi and receive another lecture on having a bit of faith, but he was _too scared_ and faith did nothing when the world really did seem out to get you and your family… Only it was Nozomi's kid brother. What was his name again? Oh, yeah, Hiroshi.

"Need help with something, kid?" Crow asked, worry automatically shifting from his own problems to what could be making the kid so nervous. And why he wasn't going to his big sister or his "uncle" for whatever the problem was. Hiroshi and Crow had never even spoken to each other before today.

"Yusei has wings," the kid blurted out. Needless to say, Crow was confused. Before the bird-obsessed teen could ask for clarification, Hiroshi continued. "I mean, people can't see them, but they're there. I see them. I _felt_ them when he first took me and my sister in and was comforting me. I- I don't see them all the time, but they're there, and they've been appearing more and more often and been _looking_ more and more solid. And I'm kinda worried, but not _of_ Yusei, rather _for_ him, because he seems to know he's different, like- like how Nozomi and I are different, and he's not, he's something else entirely, and I know he knows we're different, and I know I can trust you to know that when I can't trust most because… well, reasons, but _Yusei_ trusts you, and I want to know if you know anything because Yusei's gonna wanna know, but Nozomi and I _don't_ know, and-"

"Whoa, whoa, kid, slow down, take a breath!" Crow cried out, head spinning. Yusei had wings? How? Yeah the guy was, well very unique, almost supernaturally kind, intelligent, strong - okay, yeah, Crow could picture what Yusei as an angel. ...Holy crap, _Yusei's a freaking angel!_ Too bad the guy was sleeping in preparation for tonight's tunnel run, otherwise Crow would go over there to geek out over Yusei's wings - wait that's right normal people can't see them, but from what Hiroshi's implied that may change and soon. Holy crap, this is amazing and Crow's kinda jealous, but mostly ecstatic because _Yusei's an angel_ and that means he'll never break his word and he promised to be back. Crow's not gonna lose his brother!

"H- hey, you okay?" Hiroshi asked, still nervous, but now he seemed worried. Crow's face was wet, why? Oh he's crying.

"Yeah, yeah, just.. Relieved. I- I think I might know what Yusei is, I'm desperately hoping it's true because that's why I'm so relieved, but I don't wanna say anything in case I'm wrong. But if what I've gathered is right, you have some sort of True Sight, right?" Crow wondered, pulling himself together. Hiroshi nodded, a bit surprised at first that Crow knew the general name of his gift, until he remember this was someone Yusei saw as a brother and realized that it made sense. "Okay, so if I had to guess, Yusei's probably gonna sprout real, physical wings soon based on what you've said about them looking more and more solid. If that happens, I'll know I'm right, because it'll make so much sense all put together. But let's not say anything until Yusei's back home, he's got a ton on his mind, and he doesn't need the extra burdens of knowing this will bring. Let's wait until he's a bit less burdened."

Hiroshi's shoulders slumped in relief. "Yeah, good idea. Thanks. I'll see you around, I guess?"

"I'll be sure to come visit, I think the kids in the BAD area need a good mother hen to help them out. But so long as your sister comes, you can visit. I heard she's a mama dragon, and I'm not gonna deny her checking up on a flock-mate. I like my limbs intact."

Crow left Hiroshi laughing to the point of tears as he headed to the kitchen to tell Martha his plans.

 **Review Corner:**

 **To the two guest reviews: Does this answer your questions, or did I just make more? :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **I've finally learned how to duel! Yugioh Duel Links is a godsend. As such, I'm back on the ball with this. (Sorry it took so long, I was trying to understand the Yugioh rulebook, didn't click until I actually managed to find a way to play. I've reached the Gold 2 rank after just 2 weeks of learning to play the game on Yugioh Duel Links. Knew I just had to play to actually understand it.) Though the butterflies haven't taken off enough yet for me to need to write out any duels. I'm sure you all would be just as bored as me rehashing canon duels, so we'll be looking into the others while Yusei kicks Ushio's rear. Again.**

 **FYI, I'm doing NaNoWriMo this year, so I'll be working on another story during November (tentative title is Bonds Beyond Time, it's a Yugioh/Pokemon fusion, likely to become a series under that name with the first "book" being renamed later). I will, however, continue working on this as well. You guys have waited long enough for me to figure things out.**

 **And now, without further adieu, let's get this party started up again!**

"What's the code for the emergency jammer?"

"A24-JZ-926, followed by pressing enter three times," Blitz replied, rolling his eyes. And _Crow_ was supposed to be the mother hen of the family.

"And you all remember where the emergency supplies are stashed?"

"Yes, Yusei. We also know where some hidey holes are if we can't get to Martha's, Blitz and Nerve have the lockpicking sets constantly stashed on them, I have all the strongest monsters, spells, and traps we've found that aren't in your deck if I need them, and you need to stop worrying or you'll never make it to the tunnel in time," Nozomi cut in, gently pushing Yusei in the direction of his D-wheel.

"Yeah, Yus, you _know_ mother henning my job, right? You're supposed to be the calm, collected leader type. Now go, kick Jack's ass - hey, that rhymes! - and drag that sorry lout home so Martha can give him a good talking to," Crow smirked. After that talk with Hiroshi earlier, he was no longer afraid of losing his last brother. Instead, he now had hope he'd get them _both_ back. It was unfortunately too late for Kiryu. They'd gotten the notice from one of the (rare) kinder Security officers while Yusei was sleeping this morning. Yusei was informed immediately after he woke up - there was no point in hiding it - which is likely what prompted this out-of-character fussing.

Yusei sighed, looking over each member of his family, committing them to memory before he left, just in case. Kiryu's death (why did he feel doubt Kiryu was truly dead?) had hit hard, not that it would stop Yusei from moving forward. If he paused right now… The horrible foreboding fell over him like a miasma and he turned away from any thoughts of doing what he had to do later. It was now or never. Literally.

The Hope of the Satellite stepped forward and brought his two "nephews" into a hug. "Be good for Nozomi and the others, alright?"

"Of course, Yusei. Promise you'll come back safe?" Rally asked, tears in his eyes that he refused to let fall. This would be the first time he would apart from Yusei since being rescued from the wreckage that killed his parents. Taka, Nerve, and Blitz had been his babysitters back then - they became brothers after Yusei pulled Rally out and brought all four of them to his hideout. It had been just days after the Enforcers broke up thanks to Kiryu's arrest and their old base only had Yusei left. Those four help fill the empty space and repair the hole in Yusei's heart over the next weeks. It didn't hurt that they were all mourning for one reason or another, and thus leaned on each other. Misery does love its company, after all.

"I promise I'll come back, don't worry. I'll come back, and I'll have Jack with me," Yusei replied with a small smile. No one missed that he didn't promise to come back _safe_ , but they took heart in that he'd be back with his goal reached. Martha stepped forward then.

"Go on now, you've got a brother to fetch, and I've got a lecture to prepare while I decide how badly I'm gonna tan that boy's hide for all this," she ordered, breaking up the somber mood with a bit of humor. Martha never resorted to spanking - no, the guilt-provoking lectures were more than enough. That and the "chores". "Chores" like cleaning out the septic chores. (Reserved for punishments. They had a guy who took care of that if no one need to be given that task for awhile, paid for with some hot meals and warm clothes Martha would make for him. No need for monetary payment when Martha was able to take meagre supplies and make them into a five-star meal.)

Yusei smiled, nodding, and hopped on his bike. As soon as he was out of sight, everyone looked at each other before rushing inside to the laptop.

"Crow, you're up!" Nerve called, and Crow quickly brought up the program Yusei built to hack the security cameras all around Satellite. The bird-brained duelist may not be a tech genius like Yusei, but he wasn't too shabby if someone showed him the ropes. Something Yusei had only been too happy to do. Crow inwardly smirked as he thought of the surprise he was nearly finished with. He'd use it to ride out to the BAD area and claim a nest in the next few days. Yusei wouldn't be the only Turbo Duelist in the Satellite much longer. Besides, _someone_ had to keep those Security pigs on their toes while Yusei was causing chaos in the city.

"There!" Hiroshi cried, pointing to one of the feeds. Crow quickly brought it up, showing Yusei was already nearing the factory where he'd enter the tunnel.

"Whoa, how'd he get there so quickly?" Taka wondered. As an answer, Crow brought up Yusei's speedometer and its recent history.

"120 MILES AN HOUR THROUGH THE STREETS!?" Nozomi screeched. While Yusei was now going at a mere 70 (compared to the speed he was going before), he'd clearly been going a _lot_ faster before. Everyone cringed as they could swear flames just shot out of Nozomi's nose.

"Let's all pray Yusei doesn't come back for awhile so Nozomi can calm down. She might kill him otherwise," Taka whispered, only for said enraged mama dragon to hear him and turn a furious glare his way. "Ulp… And pray I don't have to stay on the couch too long."

The other adult males snickered before the implications of that statement hit and there was a sudden, loud "WHAT!?" from all of them. The two women snorted and rolled their eyes.

"Males can be so blind, can't they Martha?" Nozomi asked sweetly. Too sweetly. She was still pissed.

"Too right, they can be. And don't take that tone with me young lady, I'm not the one you're angry with. I'll let you deal with one fool while I deal with the other when they're brought home," Martha responded, causing Nozomi to grin brightly.

"Thank you!" she chirped. The males all looked at each other. They outnumbered the women 3 to 1, but they knew they were doomed. Blitz coughed.

"Sooo… When did you two get together?"

Nozomi opened her mouth to answer when she saw something on the screen that distracted her. "Dammit, Ushio! What a sore loser!"

"Wait, what's-? Oh, dear, Ushio better hope that didn't leave a mark, Mama Dragon's angry enoug- OW!"

"Taka, you really know how to stick your foot in it, don't you?" Crow observed, though he felt something was up. Nozomi normally didn't get annoyed this easily. It could be from the stressful situation they were all doing their best to ignore, it could be the notice of Kiryu's death this morning (she may not have known him, but she knew and cared about Yusei, and saw how the news affected him), or… "Hiroshi, is something up with your sister? She's acting a bit… not herself."

"Ummm…" Hiroshi looked to Nozomi who was now glaring daggers at Crow, but the guy was just weathering it without flinching. "Now that you mention it, you are being a bit short-tempered, sis."

"I'm stressed," she growled, sounding much like one of her dragons. Crow shook his head.

"Nah, I don't think that's it. Or, at least, not all of it. Hey, can you see auras, or are those things a myth?" Crow suddenly asked the boy with True Sight. Hiroshi blinked.

"Um, they're not a myth, and only when I concentrate really hard, why?"

"Look at your sister's aura, tell me if there's something different. I've heard certain things can change a person's aura," Crow said cryptically.

"You seem to hear a lot," Hiroshi mumbled, wondering where Crow got all his information from, but still doing as asked. He Saw his sister's green and purple aura swirling about her like usual, but there was something else. A mote of pure white, centered in her lower abdomen. The Seer blinked, his Sight returning to normal as his jaw dropped. Crow smirked.

"My hunch is right isn't it?" Hiroshi nodded dumbly. Crow gave Taka a slap on the back. "Congrats, you're gonna be a daddy."

"WHAT!?" came the resounding screech again, though quieter since only Blitz and Nerve made the sound. Rally was beaming with the thought of being an "uncle", Hiroshi was processing he'd have a nephew, Nozomi was looking at her stomach in shock that was quickly morphing to joy, Crow was sitting there smug as can be, Martha was fussing over the soon-to-be mother, and Taka was passed out on the floor.

"Oh, hey, look, Yusei's won and is through the tunnel!" the smug Blackwing user grinned, not that anyone paid attention. Ah well, his work here was done. Time to finish up his own preparations for the next few days.

 **For the record, while I could tell Taka and Nozomi were going to get to together from the chemistry my muses have been giving them, that little surprise was sprung on me too. That was** _ **not**_ **planned. I make a general outline, figure out a plot, and let my muses take over my hands. I don't plan out a chapter - I free-write. So, now I'm going to have a baby OC around. Should be fun, Nozomi's barely 2 weeks along, hence why she didn't know yet. Meaning the WRPG Arc just got a bit more dramatic with a birth thrown in there. As if there's not enough drama already during that arc. Oi. *glares at her muses who are grinning unrepentantly at their little plot* Do I need to break out the straightjackets? *muses run off, laughing wickedly* Oh, dear, I think I just provoked some more insanity from them.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **Well, NaNoWriMo was a bust for me, mostly because I lost inspiration for a bit thanks to having to put down my cat. She developed cancer not even 2 months before. At least she didn't suffer long. I was grieving for the first 2 weeks, then my mom needed the computer, and I literally just got it back last night. (We only have the one laptop between me and my mom. It's actually hers, she just lets me borrow it since I give it more use. I'm planning on getting my own - eventually - ...once I'm able to find a job that is. *grumbles about the job market*)**

 **Anyway, enough about that, hopefully life won't escape her straightjacket - again - and I can actually** _ **write**_ **this story like I want to. Also, since, again, the canon duel doesn't need changing, we'll be seeing the aftermath, any differences will be told in flashback format, and checking in on the others because I'm adamant about** _ **no one**_ **being demoted to extra. If** _ **anyone**_ **winds up needing to be Put on the Bus, rest assured, the Bus Will Come Back. (For those who don't know what I'm talking about, go to TV Tropes, and look up those tropes.) So without further adieu, here's the new chapter.**

The next morning (or rather afternoon - no one had gone to bed before 4, save Martha, who needed to be up to prepare breakfast for her kids) everyone gathered around the dining room table after lunch to discuss the strange phenomenon they saw briefly appear above the city. Just because Yusei was off on his self-imposed mission didn't mean they would slack in protecting what was theirs to the best of their ability. And with Nozomi and Hiroshi's secret now out, well, a serious discussion was long overdue to lay all cards on the table - no pun intended.

"Since you seem to know so much, do you know what that was, Crow?" Hiroshi asked, referring to the red, dragon-like apparition that appeared somewhere in New Domino before vanishing. Given Crow had seemed to _react_ to it, Hiroshi felt Crow must know something again.

"Sorry, kid, haven't got a clue. Only reason I know as much as I do about occult-type stuff is because I had an interest in it for awhile. We faced a Duel Gang once that had someone that I now know to be a Psychic Duelist, and Yusei and I both decided to do some research. Yusei read stuff to me, I memorize the info on my cards, I can't read myself. Martha tried to teach me, but I've got something called dyslexia and it makes it too difficult to bother when reading's not important. Maybe I'll find a way to learn once Yusei reunites the City and Satellite, but until then, I got more important stuff to worry about. Speaking of, mind helping me establish a territory in the BAD area next week Nozomi? I wanna help the kids there, but I need to make sure the gangs know not to mess with my turf. Sorry to ask this of you, but having them think I have a Psychic Duelist attack dog is the best way to scare them off right off the bat." Crow cringed at that admission. He hated asking Nozomi for that kind of thing, it's what bred misconceptions and animosity towards Psychic Duelists, but the less time he spent establishing his turf and warning gangs away, the more time he could spend helping the kids.

Nozomi smiled at the Blackwing Duelist in understanding and nodded before turning the conversation back to the main topic. "Well whatever it was, you should be careful, Crow. You seemed to react to it somehow, and we don't know if that's a good or bad thing. I could feel the power rolling off it from here. Last time I felt that kind of power was when I was a toddler and Zero Reverse happened. I don't remember much, I was too young, all I remember is a terrifying, _dark_ power washing over everything. Had my powers not manifested in defense, causing my Duel Spirit to appear and shield me… I was young enough I likely would have been targeted by that power for my own. I'm grateful to them even now."

"What monster's your Duel Spirit? From what I understand, they're either the strongest monster in your deck or the weakest, depending on if their a protector or a guide," Crow wondered. In response, Nozomi simply opened up her Extra Deck and pulled out the single card she had there, flipping it around to show the front. Jaws dropped as one of the most powerful Fusion Monsters was shown - the dreaded Five-Headed Dragon.

"Any wonder I'm so draconic with _this_ as my protector since I was little? Usually a Spirit like this attaches itself to someone with enough power to actually summon it, I _still_ don't know why they like me enough to protect me. Who knows, maybe I have more power than I have access to, their instinctive summoning when I was a toddler may have damaged my power a bit. Too much, too soon and all," Nozomi shrugs, not too bothered by the thought since less power was easier to control so she didn't mind. She placed the card back in the deck box and turned to the others, "Let's keep an eye out for anything unusual though. If history tells us anything, it's when something like that appears around a powerful Duelist, people should be alert to a threat about to emerge. Granted most don't know this history because of coverups, but my Aunt would tell stories about her days in Central Duel Academy back when they still had the three dorms. Yusei might be the next Yuki Judai or Mutou Yugi - I wouldn't be surprised."

Everyone snorts at that because they'd _all_ be more surprised if he wasn't. Suddenly Taka perked up, "You never really talk about your family. What's your Aunt like?"

"Hmm? Well, she actually went to school with Judai. Was a fangirl for awhile, 'till she realized she had no chance and got together with a fellow fan/friend of Judai after a tag duel she had with him as her partner. Auntie Rei's stories were always seen as tall tales meant to entertain me and Hiroshi as kids, but she's the one who realized our abilities and helped us learn some rudimentary control - despite having no power of her own. She eventually managed to get in touch with Johan Anderson to train me since he's a Psychic Duelist too - and an old school friend of hers."

Whistles resounded at that. Nozomi had _connections_ , ones she didn't use for some reason. Which begged the question, "Why did you come to the Satellite to hide when you could've called the new CEO of Industrial Illusions to help you?"

Nozomi blushed as she answered, "Because I didn't want to bother him. Plus, Johan's not as strong as Divine, and I didn't want him to get hurt like I did. Things worked out, and I'll get back in touch with Auntie Rei and Johan soon enough. I haven't yet because, well, I didn't want you guys to see me differently if you knew. I know I was an idiot now, but can you blame me?"

Chuckles and "nopes" all around as Rally glomped his "sister" to show everything was fine.

* * *

Yusei lay back in his bed, staring at his right arm. Was what Yanagi said true? Was he one of these legendary Signers? If that was the case… He _really_ needed to get Jack back. His duel with the so-called King told him that his brother was still in there, lost and angry at the world. The City had promised an escape, only to become a cage, and Jack realized that, deep down, but refused to acknowledge he'd been tricked for the sake of his pride. Yusei would have to defeat Jack in a duel to defeat Jack's pride - as well as give him an escape from the invisible shackles by becoming the next King of Turbo Duels. Easier said than done, the Junk Duelist thought as he glared at the barred window to his cell momentarily, feeling a brief rage at the thought someone _dared_ caged him flare up before he soothed it back. Now was not the time. He glanced over at his sleeping cellmate. Yanagi seemed knowledgeable and worldly - given the travels he bragged about, that wasn't surprising. He'd see what else the old man knew in the morning. For now, he had to find a way to sleep. The ridges on his back he'd had since birth were being annoyingly sensitive to touch since that mark briefly appeared on his arm.

 **Next time, we'll be looking into Yusei a bit more since there's a lot I can flesh out of his time in the Facility. If I remember correctly, it's canon he spent two weeks there, but we only saw** _ **maybe**_ **two days of that time. I'm gonna have fun with this. *rubs hands eagerly***

 **Also, to the Guest reviewer, yes, there will be FaithShipping. And ScoopShipping. And I'll likely have Crow with Shelly (whose role will change from canon because the butterflies will be in full flight by then allowing me to change her role to make her a definite good guy - and I can totally see Crow falling for a kickass biker girl like her). If none of that's your cup of tea, just walk away now. I'm not forcing you to read this, and I will feed any flames to Aki's Black Rose Dragon. She finds them yummy. Though be aware, romance is** _ **not**_ **going to be the forefront, and any that's done will be tasteful and unobtrusive. Like Nozomi and Taka - they're a couple in this, but it won't take over the story. Any adult scenes will be in a series of oneshots to be found on AO3 and dA only because of FFNet policies (and I'm not sure of Wattpad ones, but I don't really use that account, so I'm not gonna bother finding out).**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **Well, would you look at this. Two chapters in a day. Let's see where my muses take us now. We're starting to actually get to the plot now.**

Yanagi waited fretfully in his cell. When the guards came for Yusei, saying the Warden wanted a _word_ with him, he could see the tightness in the young man's eyes despite the outward calm. Though to Yanagi's mild surprise the tightness was from barely restrained rage, not worry. Yanagi wasn't too worried about Yusei as a result - he was worried Sonny, as he'd taken to calling his cellmate, was gonna fail to continue to show restraint and lash out. When the cell door opened and Yusei's injured and seemingly unconscious body was tossed in, it was a mix of relief and worry (odd as that was) that prompted him to rush to his cellmates side.

"You okay there, sonny?" the elder asked, careful to keep some distance and not touch. Yusei was obviously a skilled fighter, Yanagi could see it in the way he moved even before the Satellite took down Himuro with near contemptuous ease. And approaching an injured, _agitated_ fighter when they may have been unconscious and waking up was just asking for a black eye at the least if they instinctively lashed out against a threat no longer there. Yusei grunted and turned his head to glare at Yanagi, likely warning him to keep his distance as he pulled himself up. No fool, the worldly traveler stayed back, even putting a little more distance between them, despite wanting so much to help the younger. Yanagi couldn't help but want to protect Yusei, even though Yusei was much stronger than him.

Seeing the younger man struggling, but knowing better than to help, he asked, "What did they do to you?" Yusei finished pulling himself up and sat down right next to Yanagi, looking directly at the man with none of the animosity he had just minutes before.

Yusei let out a soft breath that was likely a means to hide some pain and answered, "They looked… For the birthmark…" taking a slow breath in the middle of the sentence to ward off more pain. Yanagi wondered what had been done to cause someone he could tell had an abnormally high pain tolerance to be in so much pain, but didn't ask, knowing he wouldn't get an answer. Instead he asked, "Birthmark?"

Yusei gained a far away look as he told his cellmate, "It showed up on my arm when that crimson dragon showed up and then vanished."

Hearing a guard getting close, Yanagi placed his hands on his own mouth to stifle any sounds he would make, waiting for the guard to pass before scooting closer and whispering to the very important person sitting beside him, "You a Signer, sonny?"

Yusei had shown more interest in Yanagi's ramblings than most on the bus trip here, even asking a couple of questions after realizing Yanagi knew what he was talking about. The boy had seemed indifferent, even cold at first, but upon telling the Duelist about a traveling Psychic Duelist he had met on his own travels - one who helped both humans and Spirits, and had been for years apparently - the fighter's interest was captured. They went from talking about Psychic Duelists, to Duel Spirits, and back to the Crimson Dragon where Yanagi told Yusei about the Signers, causing the young man to fall back into a thoughtful silence, one not as cold as before, but he wouldn't be roused until they reached their cell, having gone through everything seemingly on autopilot. And that was only to bid Yanagi good night before staring at the ceiling in thought.

"I… don't know," the young man admitted quietly, looking a bit lost before the expression cleared and he looked at Yanagi with such determination, it was slightly intimidating. "But whether I am or not, Jack definitely is. I'm not letting my brother fight alone, no matter what. I came here to save him, I'm not leaving without him."

"Jack's your brother!?" Yanagi yelped, before clapping his hands over his mouth again, listening for any guards. Hearing none, he looked more closely at Yusei. "You don't look related."

"We're not. Not by blood. We had the same foster mother. Both our parents died in Zero Reverse when we were just babies. Jack's birth parents, and my adoptive ones. I still don't know if my birth parents gave me up for some reason or if they died too. Either way, when Martha told me about my parents, she hid nothing, she doesn't believe in sugarcoating things. I ran off for awhile, afraid I was cursed, and not wanting something to happen to Martha too. She found me, gave me one of her infamous guilt-tripping lectures, and had me help her cook dinner. It was a lighter punishment than I thought I would get, but she understood I had been scared and didn't need more than the reinforcement that she wasn't one to be trifled with. I pity whoever crosses her. She's a tough old lady."

Yanagi nodded at that. Family was family, and wasn't defined by blood. Seeing as Yusei was from the Satellite, that meant Jack was too. Which meant Godwin broke his own laws, not that that knowledge would help any. "I hope I can meet this Martha someday, she must be some woman," Yanagi said with a grin. Yusei just gave him a flat look and Yanagi rubbed his head sheepishly. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"That's not the way to do it," the other stated before shifting in discomfort. The old man sighed and stood up.

"Come on, get on your bed and let me take a look. You're hurting and while I may not be a doctor, I know some things about treating injuries. Necessary skill for a traveler like me."

Yusei shifted in discomfort again, but this time not from pain, before getting up and heading to his bed, shedding his dark blue jacket along the way. "I'm not sure it can be called an injury. What's causing me pain is something I've had all my life, but it never bothered me before. It started hurting after that birthmark appeared. What Takasu did doesn't even hurt anymore, I wouldn't be surprised if I've healed already. I've always been an abnormally fast healer," Yusei admitted, pulling off his tank top and letting Yanagi see his back. The elder frowned, seeing the odd ridges between Yusei's shoulder blades and spine and noticing how they looked red and irritated. He touched one with a careful finger and immediately drew back at the hiss of pain Yusei let out.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to help with this. I'm sorry, sonny, but in all my travels, I've never seen anything like this. When we get out, I'll try to contact that young man I met before, he's more knowledgeable than I am, oddly enough. And he doesn't look a day over 19!" Yanagi exclaimed, not understanding how that boy could look so young and be so travelled. When Yanagi had commented on that, the boy had merely smirked, amusement dancing in his brown eyes before laughing out loud, chiding his duel spirit, Yubel, for whatever they had said. (Though it was clear he didn't mean his scolding at all.)

Yusei nodded, expecting that, and put his shirt and jacket back on before laying in bed, wincing as his at first laid on his back before turning to his side, back to the wall. Yanagi sighed, wondering once more at what, exactly, his cellmate could be. He had felt the boy was different since meeting him, hence why he tried so hard to strike up a conversation, but whatever Yusei was, wasn't something he had ever seen or heard of. (Because even if Yusei was a Signer, it was clear to the old man that he was also something _more_. What that was was still a mystery.)

* * *

The next day dawned early and gloomy as the sky was overcast. The prisoners had been let out to mingle once again, and Himura was relieved to see the kid, Yusei, was okay. He'd been worried Takasu was gonna hurt the kid, but there was no visible or hidden injuries - at least none Yusei hadn't come in with. The former Turbo Duelist had noted the hidden pain and barely-there winces when Yusei moved certain muscles in his back, but that's all that was bothering the fighter today, so Yusei must've miraculously come out of that meeting unscathed. Kid had his respect, beating Himura the way he did, not one move wasted and proving what he said about there being no such thing as a useless card. Kid had guts too, taking him down like that and then turning his back on Himura to borrow Yanagi's deck, dismissing the much larger male as a threat. He liked that. Not when someone was being cocky, but the Duelist clearly had the skills to back up his confidence, so Himura respected him.

"Yo, kid! What happened yesterday?" the spiky-headed Duelist called out to raven-haired one. Yusei paused, glancing back at Himura before turning to gaze at the high ceiling again, leaning back against the wall before subtly readjusting to keep his back from touching it. Whatever that injury was, it must be painful.

"Nothing much, Takasu was just looking for something. Didn't find it, but I'm not exactly sure where it is either, so…" Yusei said nonchalantly, and very cryptically. Himura frowned. If that was the case, Takasu likely _did_ hurt Yusei. Was his back so bad he didn't even feel any other injuries?

"How badly did he 'educate' you?" Himura growled, suddenly _very_ protective of the younger. Yusei may be able to handle himself, but he had gained Himura's respect, and with that respect came loyalty. The would-be thug would gladly pound in the faces of those who dared hurt the young man before him, damn the consequences. Yusei looked at him and raised a brow.

"I'm fine, Himura. I heal fast," Yusei answered, which only irritated Himura.

"Lair. You came in with an injury and it's still bothering you, don't give me bullshit about 'healing fast'."

Suddenly Himura found himself wanting to quail under the stern glare leveled his way. The fierceness and _power_ in those eyes made him want to tremble in fear. Though just as quickly as the _power_ showed itself, it faded, leaving just a fierceness and dimmer eyes. The proud man realized with a shock that Yusei's eyes had literally been _glowing_ for a moment. That… What was that!?

"I _don't_ lie, Himura. I am uninjured, however something on my back has been bothering me lately. Nothing to be done but live with it for now, hopefully a contact Yanagi has will have some answers for me when we get out," Yusei answered, voice cold from insult, before he turned his gaze to the rafters once more, a slight look of longing in his eyes now. Himura knew he wasn't welcome at the moment, the other Duelist seemed to be brooding, so he grunted and walked away, heading to the rest of his "gang". Halfway across the auditorium a surprised shout went out and Himura heard Yanagi calling out worriedly to "sonny". Whipping around, he looked for Yusei, but didn't see him. Looking to the old man, he saw Yanagi calling up to the rafters. Glancing up, Himura did a double-take at seeing Yusei walking easily along a rafter before reaching a cross-section and sitting down, letting his legs swing as he balanced with preternatural ease.

"How the hell did he get up there so fast!?" was all anyone could think as Yusei leaned back, resting his hands on the cross-section, finally relaxing for the first time since he heard the news about Kiryu.

 **Yeah, I've given Yusei an absolute** _ **love**_ **of heights. Fitting since he's meant to fly. Literally. Reasons why he's appeared human for so long will come in due time, don't worry. The revelation will be fun. Also, I had always been planning on bringing in Judai, but not like this. Dammit, muses! Now I gotta check if my plans need to be reworked or if this fits! Also, thanks to the cursing in this chapter, the rating will go up. You can't have a prison setting and** _ **not**_ **have cursing, that's just not realistic. There will be more swears in the future, both from the prison chapters and from Himura. Because he strikes me as having a potty mouth. Martha's gonna make sure his mouth tastes like soap until he learns not to curse around the kiddies once we reach that part.**

 **Also, I have edited the story settings. _THIS IS NOW IN THE CROSSOVER SECTION_. It was always going to wind up there, but since the crossover elements weren't going to appear for awhile, I had it simply in 5D's at first. Also, I realized while editing the properties that I forgot to add characters. As of this chapter, that has been fixed. And yes, Yugi has a role. No, you don't get more than that. And he's _definitely not_ coming in early because his first appearance _needs_ to be in that role. *glares at her muses sternly***


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **After this, if my muses are still inclined to pump out chapters, I'm going to place them in reserve. I'll upload another next week if I've written more, and depending on how many I've written and have on reserve, I may upload two or more a week until I catch up to the number my failed New Year's Resolution would have me at. *glares at her life grinning unrepentantly in her straightjacket and checking the restraints are still tight* I swear this year… *ahem* Anyway, letting you all know, this story is just the first of a series. There will be a prequel that will begin to be written after a certain plot point has been reached since it will have spoilers. (I call it a prequel because it's Gx era. Which, in my timeline, is about 20 years** _ **before**_ **5Ds', DM is 10 years before that. So, yes, Yugi and all them are in their 50's, not that it slows them down. Perks of being a previous protag and his friends/rivals. Plus, there's *redacted for spoilers*. (Yes, I'm evil and will keep you guessing. xDDD) This also means Judai is close to 40. Not that he looks it… Fusing with an immortal spirit has** _ **got**_ **to have unintended side effects, after all.**

 **Anyway, onward with the next chapter! *prays her muses don't spring another surprise that requires checking if things need to be rearranged***

"Ugh…" Nozomi groaned, flushing the morning sickness away and accepting the glass of water offered by her… well they never really defined things, what with the lack of any real "society" they'd need to answer to here in the satellite. She supposed lover would do for now. Tucking a strand of light brown behind her ear, she sipped the water slowly, letting her stomach settle. They hadn't gone back to the hideout yet, despite it being several days. What was needed was here, the rest could be replaced, and/or was well-hidden. They were going to head back today, once Nozomi was able to eat breakfast, that is.

"You okay?" Taka asked, worried about the fact that his... was she his girlfriend? They never really talked about this, it's just progressed to this, but he'd like that he supposed. Well, anyway, Taka was worried about the fact that she woke up and immediately made a beeline for the toilet. "If you're sick, you should stay, I mean, we're just going to come back after checking on things and-"

Nozomi held up a hand to stop Taka's rambling. For such a big guy, he sure could be unconfident whenever Yusei wasn't around. Then again, _everyone_ felt safer with Yusei around, he just had that way about him. Well, everyone save the thugs that thought they owned the streets until Yusei set them straight that is. They felt nothing but terror around him.

"I'm fine, it's just morning sickness. It's normal. Though normally it wouldn't happen until six weeks, it can vary. Apparently I'm cursed to put up with it four weeks early," Nozomi assured him. Taka frowned in worry at that, but said nothing. If Nozomi said it was nothing to be concerned about, well, he wasn't going to push and risk a hormonal temper. He'd heard horror stories about those.

Nozomi took Taka's hand briefly before leaving to head to the kitchen. Martha was busy cooking away and when Nozomi came to help, she was given a Look and a finger pointing to the table. Hands up, she went to sit.

"I heard you as I passed by the bathroom, until I know what can set you off, you're not touching my kitchen, got it?" Martha ordered, and the resident Psychic Duelist simply nodded, knowing better than to argue against the matriarch of the family. That never ended well. She didn't want to be cleaning out the latrine when she knew she was going to be spending _far_ too much time in them in the very near future. Sometimes Nozomi wondered at Martha's background before she became an orphanage matron. She seemed very military at times…

* * *

"What were you thinking, Yusei? If you had fallen from there…" Himura wasn't used to fretting over someone, but somehow, the punk had gotten under his skin and was there to stay. Like hell would he leave the kid to himself, ever, not when he seemed to have a habit of finding trouble. When everyone had looked up to see what Himura had shouted about, the guards had also noticed Yusei up in the rafters and they immediately scrambled for a ladder to get him down. Normally they wouldn't be so frantic, but apparently Yusei - despite Takasu's animosity - was more like a political prisoner than a real one, meaning Takasu was likely to be in deep shit once Godwin found out he used some of his usual methods on Yusei - if he found out. Might not if Yusei was telling the truth and he really was completely healed by now.

Yusei had been aggravated that he was going to be taken from his perch and once a ladder was set up, he waited until a guard was halfway up before he got up and _leaped_ over to another rafter, uncaring of whether he fell to his death or not. Everyone, prisoners and guards alike were stunned and terrified when Yusei jumped, only to breathe a collective sigh of relief when he landed lightly and easily on another rafter, perfectly balanced. He had then turned to glare silently at the guard that had gone up to get him before turning and walking - no, strolling, like he was just casually walking down a street, _on the ground_ , not up in the air - to another cross-section, where he immediately took up his previous position once again and allowed himself to relax. Not as much as before, but he clearly wasn't letting a little setback like people worrying about him stop him from doing whatever the hell he wanted.

Yusei just gave Himura an odd look before stating, "Nothing would've happened. I've fallen from higher up and barely got a bruise. Why are you so worried? I thought you didn't like Satellite trash."

Himura winced at the slur he had used against Yusei before actually getting to know the kid a bit through that rolling kick and following duel. Needless to say, he was _never_ judging a book by its cover again, Yusei was in no way like what he'd heard Satellites were supposed to be like.

"Yeah, I admit, that was a dick thing to do. Sorry. But seriously, you ain't pullin' my leg? You really wouldn't have been hurt if you _did_ fall?" Himura wondered. There was definitely something odd about the guy. Not bad, but different. And getting more pronounced as time went on. Before the accents in his hair were a bright yellow, but now they seemed oddly golden. It was almost as if something had recently triggered something in the kid, and he was slowly changing before everyone's eyes. Not enough to really notice, just little things here and there someone less observant would have dismissed as tricks of the light or something.

Instead of verbally responding, Yusei just turned, marched straight to the wall, which he somehow - and no one had a clue how - managed to swiftly and easily climb up to reach the rafters once again. The walls had been inspected, and any divots it had from imperfections should _not_ be capable of being hand- or foot-holds. Obviously that meant absolutely nothing to the strange young man who was quickly learning the best way to give everyone heart attacks. Sure enough, there the kid went, giving everyone another as he strolled along the rafter he climbed up to until he reached a clear space and then simply stepped off into the open air. Everyone shouted in surprise and fear, but Yusei simply landed lightly on his feet as he had done no more than step off a curb. Turning to Himura, he gave the turquoise-haired man a look that said, "See? I'm fine," before turning to Yanagi who had rushed over and was now fretting over the brat. Himura snorted. Obviously he wasn't the only one who felt they needed to look out for the punk, no matter the fact he clearly didn't need it, and had summarily "adopted" him in a way. Though it was now painfully obvious Yusei was _not normal_ in the least. Was he a Psychic Duelist? Nah, he'd need cards to pull off something like that, and by his own admission, he didn't have his deck. Well, whatever the brat was, he was Himura's now, and Himura'd be damned before he let something happen to what was his.

Yusei was slightly amused at everyone's worry. Seeing the guards fretting over him let him know that he was supposed to be kept safe from harm, likely per Godwin's order. Godwin likely had a plan to try and ensnare Yusei like he had Jack. Too bad for the Director, Yusei was a master strategist. That and he was beginning to feel different. Not in a bad way, necessarily, but… odd. Like something was waking up that had been sleeping for a long time. His back had thankfully dulled down to an ache, but now other things felt different. His sight and hearing for one. Part of why he retreated to the rafters was because things were too _noisy_ and he needed to escape somehow. Everyone and everything was suddenly louder, and he needed to brush up on some meditation he'd used as a kid to dial it back. He sight and hearing had always been sharper than the norm, but still in normal range. Now however, he knew it was so far from normal, it wasn't funny. Whatever was happening, Yusei just hoped it settled soon.

Normally Yusei wouldn't be getting his kicks by giving people heart attacks, but he was pissed, even if he wasn't showing it. And picking a fight to let off steam would not only land him in solitary confinement, but likely put the other guys in the infirmary at best (since there was no way he'd let someone fight him one-on-one that's just unfair). Yusei never fought when his temper was truly up, the last and only time he did that, well, he was just glad the guy was a rapist and wouldn't harm another woman ever again. Anyone who said Yusei was all light and comfort obviously didn't know that _all_ warriors, no matter how kind they are, have a darker nature underneath. And the setting Yusei was in was bringing out that darker nature. (Though he couldn't be sure if it was truly the setting, or just bad timing because of these changes he was enduring. Whatever the reason, he'd need to meditate a lot to keep a tight leash on his building temper. Hopefully no one would be foolish enough to set him off. Godwin may decide to cut his losses if that happened.)

Breathing out sharply through his nose, he gazed steadily at Yanagi as the old man finished his rant. Maybe he shouldn't pull these stunts, the elder didn't deserve the fright, and apparently had decided Yusei was to be a pseudo-grandson for some reason. His lips twitched at the thought, and a bit of the anger subsided. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he realized the biggest reason he was pissed - he came to rescue his brother and was now where another brother had died, cut off from _all_ of his family. Realizing he'd gained a new member here helped push back the rage and darkness and he found it easier to not be such a jerk.

"Sorry, Yanagi, I've just been in a mood. Thanks though," Yusei interrupted, causing Yanagi to turn and look at him, for some reason having turned around during his rant as he gestured wildly. The old man gave him a searching look before snorting.

"Well, glad to see you finally snapped out of it, sonny. No more stunts like. My poor old heart can't take it," Yanagi scolded, only half joking. Yusei nodded, his eyes gentling slightly from the icy chips they'd been, becoming more like a clear blue sky than cold sapphires.

"Good, because I've been beginning to wonder if you needed a good brawl," Himura said from behind Yusei, causing the young Duelist to whip around. Dammit, the noise levels made it difficult to figure out _where_ and _what_ the noises were. He needed to sort out his senses, fast.

Himura quickly backed up, noticing he had startled Yusei, which was surprising because until now no one had snuck up on the guy. Though given how ramped up he seemed, well, he was acting sort of like flighty bird surrounded by too much stimulation and no way to escape the cage. Maybe the noise was bothering him, Satellite, from what Himura knew, had little tech and people tended to keep to their own groups unless necessary.

Yusei relax slightly, giving Himura an appraising look before answering, "The thought did cross my mind, but I dismissed it as a bad idea. No less than twenty people would have needed to gang up on me at once to make me at least break a sweat, and with how bad my mood was, it's likely they'd all have wound up in the infirmary… or worse."

Himura winced at the implications of that and silently thanked the fact that Yusei had such control over his temper. Though that begged the question, "What the hell are you, Yusei? You ain't a normal human, that's for sure."

Those brilliant sapphire eyes became distant as their owner answered, "Your guess is as good as mine. Hopefully Yanagi's contact will have the answer."

 **Well, looks like my muses didn't change anything around this time, just added a couple of hooks to flesh out some canon characters a bit more. Martha as a military woman, huh? Idea has merit, I'll be noting that and mulling it over a bit. Also, Himura's a street-tough guy, I can see him as having been on a path to being a gang leader if not for Yusei, and instead, winding up giving the guy absolute loyalty because he felt our fledgling would help him gain something he lost - a reason to fight. Remember, the guy was coasting through life after giving up and wound up in the Facility as a result. As for the darker side of Yusei - well, he's a warrior, even in canon. All warriors have a darker side, the difference between a "white knight" and a "black" one is how they channel that darker nature. Yusei channels it into protecting and makes sure to leash it to keep himself from going overboard. He did that once. Only once, and even if the guy deserved it, Yusei will never let it happen again because he refuses to fall to that level. Bit of character building there, and it's actually relevant. Yusei's an "angel" in name only - there's not real "angels" in this, but winged humanoids. And no, Yusei's not from a made-up species, they exist in Yu-Gi-Oh!, but I'm putting my own twist on their lore. Hint: Judai's still the Supreme King, but he's put a Regent in place after stabilizing Dark World. And no, Yusei's not the Regent or the Regent's son. I'm gonna keep you guys guessing until I'm good and ready to reveal all, and just drop you hints for my amusement. Because I'm evil like that. MWAHAHAAHAHAHA!**

 **Also, I just realized, I never described Nozomi and Hiroshi. Look up No1AldamonFanGirl on DeviantArt, go to my Pain of an Angel - rewrite folder, there's a pic of each that I've made using create-a-character programs. (Since I can't draw if my life depended on it.)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **We're gonna do a minor timeskip this chapter. Nothing big, just a few days. I've established enough about Yusei's time in the Facility for my plans now, time to move a bit closer to the release date for the Head Signer. (For the record, he has the tail mark as per canon right now, but I have** _ **ideas**_ **and, well, let's just say, if one of the others is older than Yusei in canon, they're not anymore** _ **because**_ **of the ideas. Not saying more, spoilers. You're free to make guesses as to why that's important though.)**

 **Also, as of this chapter, I have a beta/co-conspirator - I mean, co-author! Co-author is what I meant!** Shenluen **(FFNet and AO3) is helping me with tying the plot together in a nice little bow - and giving my muses more ideas.**

 **And now the chapter. (Look at this, I'm on schedule!)**

 **WARNING! DO NOT EAT OR DRINK WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU CHOKE. *looks to her absolutely** _ **insane**_ **muses and points* THEY ARE!**

Yusei was ready to start literally climbing the walls again. Prison life was _boring_. Routine. Dull. And Yusei didn't do boring. Why else would he love the speeds he could reach on his D-Wheel? He admitted it, he was an adrenaline junkie, and was going through withdrawal. At this rate, he'd simply die of boredom.

"Geez, kid, what's got you so mopey?"

Yusei turned his head - which was planted face-first on one of the cafeteria tables - to glare at the guy who disturbed his brooding. Was it childish? Probably. But he was barely 18, had to grow up fast, and was _bored_. Give him a break.

The guy chuckled, finding Yusei acting his age for once oddly refreshing. Having a teen that was way too serious and stoic for someone twice his age actually acting like the mopey, hormonal brat he should be was an odd relief. And the punk kid had somehow managed to win nearly everyone over in just a little over a week. The only ones who still saw him as Satellite trash were the worst criminals in the joint (including the more corrupt guards like Takasu). Most of the guards actually tried to make life easier for him - discreetly of course. Sneaking him books and other innocent things to try to keep him entertained. Because as everyone had quickly discovered, a bored Yusei was a mischievous Yusei, not that anyone could figure out how the hell he got out of his cell, evaded the cameras, snuck into Takasu's office, and booby-trapped the place with pranks in the middle of the night, all without any evidence that it was really him. (All they had to go on, really, was the smug smirk when Takasu screamed in rage before appearing in the auditorium covered in glue and feathers minutes later. The next couple days where everyone was confined to their cells was worth it.)

" _Booorrreeddd_ ," the teen moaned, not caring how immature he was being. He was bored, dammit, the guards couldn't get him more books to read until tomorrow, and he'd finished all that they had. Even that trashy romance crap that rather embarrassed guard let him borrow in desperation to keep him busy a bit longer. They were still stunned that he read 50 books in just 5 days. (Though at first they thought he was pretending because of how fast he flipped through the pages, until he recited, verbatim, a paragraph from an engineering book one of the repairmen let him look through. He couldn't wait to get out and use some of the things he learned from that to upgrade _Hope_.)

Alarm spread through everyone within earshot. It got worse when Takasu came in.

"All of you rejects, to the auditorium! Now!"

Himura quickly grabbed Yusei by the scruff to keep him from doing anything reckless - again - and dragged him to the auditorium, putting him down in the exact center, _away_ from any walls to climb, with a member of his gang on every side, Yanagi right in front, and Himura was in the back, behind few people, so he could keep a hawk's eye on the brat. Turned out they had a "special" guest today. A certain Director who kept looking to Yusei during his speech, which was clearly a warning. A warning that was just as clearly pissing the kid off. Well, at least he wasn't bored anymore.

* * *

"Geez, no wonder we couldn't find you! What made you so desperate, you fled to the Satellite of all places? No offense to you guys, but your home's a dump. Literally."

"Gee, thanks, Auntie Rei, we didn't notice how the people here are forced to live, Hiroshi and I thought we were fleeing to a pristine sanctuary," Nozomi snarked right back. Tirano Rei - formerly Saotome Rei before her marriage - just rolled her eyes and waved in a "well, get on with it" gesture, causing Nozomi to huff and say one word, "Divine."

The teal-haired male leaning against the wall snarled much like his Topaz Tiger at that. He immediately knew _why_ this was Nozomi's best sanctuary, and unfortunately, the bastard was as slippery as a snake. Any evidence of crimes he'd committed was always mysteriously "lost", witnesses would go "missing", and only some were found with no memories - or motor control, since they were Jane and John Does in the coma unit. Johan Anderson was only safe because of his position. He was a very public figure, so it'd be difficult for Divine to make him disappear. Not for a lack of trying, but having a very protective family in the form of Duel Spirits made things a bit difficult for would-be attackers. Well, that and a Herald for a best friend. Judai wasn't happy about the attack he thwarted, though he was less happy about the fact it was Divine. All the Herald of Gentle Darkness would say on the matter of why he wouldn't step in was, "I wish I could, but it's not the right _time_ yet." Given how he seemed to know some things before they happened and would always go off somewhere to rage against not being able to stop it because it _had_ to happen (his words)... Johan suspected time travel. When and how was the question. But Judai was obviously trying to ensure the loop was stable, no matter how much he hated it. And if Judai was trying to keep a stable time loop instead of changing things, then it must turn out okay in the end.

"I'm calling Judai," Rei stated, pulling out her phone. Johan whipped around and opened his mouth, but Rei cut him off. "I know he said he can't do anything _yet_ , but he might have a way to at least make sure my niece is safer. Plus, I needed to call him anyway, I need an update on how the investigation on the corruption in this city is going."

"How would Uncle Judai know that? Didn't his last postcard come from Puerto Rico?" Hiroshi wondered, having looked through all the postcards their "uncle" had sent over the past few years.

"Why would the Supreme King of Dimensions need to physically be somewhere when he has plenty of subjects invisible to most of the human population that can gather information for him?" Johan answered with a smirk, causing Hiroshi's mouth to form an "o".

"Wait, wait, wait, back it up, Supreme King of Dimensions? What're you going on about?" Nerve demanded. Rei and Johan looked to Nozomi who raised her hands in a placating gesture.

"You're the storyteller, not me, Auntie Rei. Why don't you share the stories Hiroshi and I grew up on with them?" Nozomi suggested with a smirk. Rei answered with her own.

"Okay, gents, gather round, gather round, and prepare to have your world shaken to it's core because everything I'm about to tell you is 100% true…"

* * *

Yusei was _pissed_. Godwin had threatened his friends - his _family_. If he harmed one single hair on any part of any of their bodies, the Director was as good as-

"Yusei!" A hand grabbed his shoulder, and the fighter automatically grabbed it and flipped the guy over to land on back, aiming a punch at the throat before catching himself and stopping scant millimeters from collapsing Himura's windpipe. Quickly letting go and backing away, Yusei breathed heavily, eyes wide at what he'd nearly done in his blind rage. Himura sat up slowly, moving carefully and deliberately to avoid accidentally setting off Yusei's "fight or flight" response again - especially since it seemed permanently locked on "fight".

"It's okay, I'm not hurt. Now what's got you so worked up? What did Godwin say to you?"

"He's going to hurt them. My family. He's targeting them to keep me in line. I won't let him hurt them. I won't let my family be torn apart again, haven't I lost enough already!?" Yusei was screaming by the end, everyone nearby (guards included - luckily no corrupt ones were there at the moment) turned to the source of the desperate cry, and saw Yusei shaking with pent-up emotional pain. A wind was beginning to whip around him, building into its own scream and the lights flickered ominously. Fear coursed through everyone at the display of power, power clearly uncontrolled because of Yusei's current emotional state. Which he was snapped out of through an equally shocking source.

Burst Lady lowered the hand she had used to literally knock sense back into Satellite's Hope via a slap across the face and leveled a stern glare at him. "Godwin won't be touching them. The Herald will make him regret it if he tries, Laws of Non-Interference be damned," she stated in a strong, stern voice.

"Wh- You're Burst Lady, aren't you? You're a Duel Spirit, how are you…?" Yusei was stunned. That wasn't a common occurrence. Everyone else was too shocked to speak. It's not every day a Duel Spirit walks among humans - most humans think they're nothing but myth after all.

Burst Lady snorts. "Let's just say the Herald has an interest in your sister's safety and leave it at that. He also knows what's going on with you, but can't help. Though he will advise you use hot compresses and anti-inflammatories to help with the discomfort and pain. He can't tell you what's going on, it could cause undue influence he's not allowed to cause."

"Well at least _someone_ knows what's going on. Will I ever be told?" Yusei grumped. He was bored, pissed, and now frustrated. Where was a punching bag when you needed one? At least killing that would just require someone buying a new one.

"Yes. When the right time comes and not a second before. I apologize, but if you were to be told now, there'd be potentially devastating consequences. Not through any fault of your own, but because the Herald was involved in time travel, and there's consequences to knowing what will happen before it does. Any change can destroy the future. It could also save it, but the future was pretty decent, so the Herald is trying to keep things on a similar path. Best to stay on the road you know will turn out well then go blind trying to fix something and possibly dooming everyone. Granted the path isn't exactly the same, but it's headed in the same direction. Now I've said enough, you've got some answers and I need to make sure Featherman and Sparkman aren't being idiots while I'm gone," Burst Lady said before turning and stepping into a shadow, vanishing from sight.

"...Your contact calls himself the Herald, right, Yanagi?"

"Yes."

"And is that par for the course for him?"

"Unfortunately, yes. I think he enjoys the shock he gives people. And given you've shown signs of similar temperament when bored - if you two ever team up, please give me a warning so I can flee the ensuing chaos."

"No promises."

"Lovely."

 **And that's a wrap. My muses decided to channel Jack Frost this time, it seems. Oh dear. Especially seeing as how I've given Yusei a love of heights, preternatural grace and balance, a strange relationship with gravity, and soon - the ability to fly. Now Yusei has a prankster streak and he's canonically good with kids… Oh boy. Yusei's mind melding with Jack Frost here. Master strategist prankster with a genius intellect. What have I created? What hell have I unleashed?**

 **Well, at least I can point him at the bad guys and enjoy the show. Anyone got popcorn?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **So, second chapter I've written today, 5th one in 3 days. (Finished over the course of two.) My muses, crazy as they are, are blessing me. I actually woke up on Thursday, grabbed the laptop, and started writing, so I think I had a dream I don't remember that gave me this burst. Wish I could remember it, it must've been crazy awesome since it's making crazy awesome. *pouts***

 **Now for the moment you've all been waiting for! The Herald makes his debut! ...Wait that's not what you've been waiting for? Oh, then it's time for Kentucky Fried Takasu! ...What? That's not it either? Oh, you've been waiting for Yusei getting his wings? Well, darn. That's not happening yet. Certain events need to happen first. (I've had sugar, hence the sheer insanity of last chapter, and likely this one.) Oh, and I'm having the Gx dorms have their dubbed names because, honestly, Slifer Slacker rolls off the tongue better than Osiris Drop-Out. And Judai did seem to take some pride in his slacking abilities…**

 **Oh, and this will be my first written duel. It's a canon one, but better to practice now while I have a script for them still. *gestures to the episode she has paused, ready to take notes and translate them into a story form* Let me know how I do, and how to improve, please.**

 **Edit added nearly 2 months after writing this chapter: I am so** _**so**_ **sorry for not updating sooner, my mom needed the computer for awhile, and as it's actually hers and we made a deal for me to use it, my writing had to wait. I have 3 chapters ready to go, all 3 will be uploaded today, and I'll get to work on the next one immediately. *crosses fingers and prays her mom won't need the computer again anytime soon***

 **Also, I may have some Tag Duels sooner than I thought, thanks to the Duel Links Tag Tournament currently happening helping me learn how to Tag Duel. Now I just need them to add 5Ds so I can learn Synchro Summoning and I'm gold. Especially since I'm contemplating making original cards, and need more understanding of the game to do so.**

"So?"

"Message delivered in a way that won't destroy the time stream, and I broke their brains a bit. Happy?"

"Yup, thanks, Burst Lady!" The Herald of Gentle Darkness, Supreme King of Dimensions, and proud Slifer Slacker, Yuki Judai chirped before ducking quickly. His opponent screeched as she flew back up into the air, wheeling around for another attack. Burst Lady stood back and watched with Yubel, Neos, and the rest of the deck, waiting to see if things would get out of hand before stepping in. Judai had had 20 years of practice, he could handle the small fry without breaking a sweat.

"So, care to tell us what we're doing here?" Dark Panther growled. Not that he ever spoke in any other way since that's just how his voice was.

"Sure. We're here to see if Divine is really important or if I can make him 'disappear' like he tried to do to my niece and nephew," Judai snarled, eyes suddenly shining gold as the anger at that mortal's audacity brought out the power of the Supreme King - and a bit of his mindset before Burst Lady stepped forward and slapped Judai on the back of the head. The Harpy Lady, realizing who she'd been attacking, fled in fear of reprisal, causing Judai to pout. "Awwww, I was having fun."

"Your definition of fun is others' definition of insanity," Yubel deadpanned, causing Judai to stick his tongue out at her. She rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Judai, once again, I'm reminded how much of a good idea it was for you to appoint a Regent instead of taking the throne yourself."

"Spoilsport."

"Eternal brat."

"Not my fault I'm an eternal teenager. Uh, love you?" he added quickly, seeing Yubel glare. While she had mellowed out some, she was unfortunately still suffering some side affects of being corrupted by the parasitic Light of Ruin. At least she was stable enough that Judai could defuse them for short periods of time. And right now that time was up, so before the instability could manifest fully, he summoned the power of Super Fusion to refuse.

 _That was cutting it close, Judai_ , the demonic dragon hybrid whispered as mental stability was instantly restored by the fusion.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I got carried away with my game of tag," the Kuriboh-haired teen admitted sheepishly.

 _Tag. Only you, Judai. Only you would call someone trying to rip your head off as you ducked and dodged a game of tag and actually_ mean _it. I worry about your mental state sometimes._

"Pot. Kettle. We knew there'd be consequences, at least they're not really dangerous. Anyway, let's get going, I really need to know if I can change just one tiny thing."

"Things have already changed, despite the path ending the same way as before. Yusei's different. Johan's a CEO. Rei has a niece and nephew through a sister she _didn't have originally_. We've thankfully kept the timestream stable despite Ylisater's meddling, but there _are_ changes. Do we really want to risk purposefully bringing about a change? We might do Yliaster's work for them!" Sparkman exclaimed.

"That's why I'm seeing someone who can hopefully give us an answer. If they can't, I won't risk it. Oh, we're here." Before them was a Magician's Tower, made up of clocks and cogs, with a single Pendulum-shaped door. "Too bad this guy doesn't have a card yet, would've made it easier to talk to him."

"The time is not yet right for that, my liege," intoned a solemn voice as the door swung open. "Enter, and we shall speak."

"Could we not be so formal? I appointed a Regent for a _reason_ , Timegazer!" Judai whined, but entered the Tower all the same, his deck following.

* * *

 _Okay, Yusei. Breathe. Breathe. No killing the Warden. No doing an actual crime, you're better than that, you won't stoop to their level. Breathe. Just breathe._

Yusei was currently trying to keep himself from _murdering_ Takasu. Yanagi and Himura were badly hurt, framed by several corrupt guards for their loyalty to Yusei. Apparently Takasu knew about that little, uh, meltdown Yusei had had before he was transferred to maximum security and they were questioned. They refused to talk, and were paying the price, and Yusei was _this close_ to stopping Takasu's ability to breathe.

 _Deep breaths, Yusei. In, hold, three, four, out, two, three, four. In, two, three, four, out, two, three, four. Keep it cool, you won't help anyone by blowing your lid._

Yusei's new cellmate, Aoyama, stood aside, clearly not happy about this development, but for different reasons than Yusei. And that was another thing that irritated Yusei - Aoyama's selfishness. Normally he'd be able to brush it off, but he'd been desperately trying to control his temper for nearly two weeks now, and _something_ had to give.

And then Takasu issued his ultimatum.

The other inmates joined together to give Yusei a mis-matched deck, and Yusei immediately knew the best strategy to use with what he had. The time came and he met Takasu on the middle walkway.

Yusei looked at the Duel Disk he was wearing with trepidation. _Only the survivor, huh?_ It looked like his unnatural endurance was going to be put to the test.

"DUEL!"

"I take the first turn! Draw!" Yusei took a quick look at his hand before summoning a monster. "I summon Greatest Thief of the Century (ATK: 1000/DEF:1000) in Defense Mode!" The caped Spellcaster-type monster took the field with a flare, before settling on one knee in defense position. "I end my turn."

 **Yusei: 4000LP**

 **Takasu: 4000LP**

"It's my turn! Draw!" The corrupt warden took a quick look at what he drew before summoning a card. "I summon Chain Repairer (ATK: 1600/DEF: 1200)!" A monster that greatly resembled Takasu in girth took the field, swinging his massive sledgehammer before settling it on his shoulder. "I'll attack your monster with Chain Repairer! Go, Chain Repairer!"

The monster leapt impossibly high, swinging his sledgehammer and crushing Greatest Thief of the Century beneath it. "And it's now that Chain Repairer's effect activates! When it destroys a monster by way of battle, it inflicts 300 points of damage to the opponent!" Takasu grinned nastily. "Get ready to accept your fate, Hero for the Trash."

 **Yusei: 4000LP** → **3700LP**

Yusei looked to the chain attached to his Duel Disk just as energy started to build. "Wh- AAAAHHH!" He couldn't cut off the scream before it started from the surprise. He should've expected a dirty trick like this. Falling to one knee, he breathed heavily, trying to push back the pain. The voltage was higher than what was used against him before. Takasu was actually trying to _kill_ him. Pushing the pain back, he managed to open one glaring eye.

"Whoops, sorry about that!" Takasu said with a grin, clearly not sorry in the least, the sadistic bastard. "I didn't explain that part yet. These Duel Disks have a special mechanism in them, so that whenever we take damage, they're set to stream an electric current through them to match!"

Electric currents running through Duel Disks? Shit! They got this tech from Kiryu's modified Duel Disk. Only instead of a short jolt meant to destroy the opponent's Disk when they lost, it was a stream meant to harm the opponent throughout the duel. A bastardized form of a mythical Shadow Game… Yusei, once again, regretted creating those Duel Disks. He'd made a point to install a device in Jack's and Crow's before they left, so he could remotely destroy them if the power they gave the owner was abused, but part of why he stuck with Kiryu for so long was because Kiryu's growing paranoia wouldn't let Yusei _touch_ the Duel Disk for maintenance even if Kiryu was watching. And now look where Yusei's invention, meant to protect people in the Satellite from just one of many threats, got him. He grit his teeth, angry at himself, and furious at what Takasu had turned his tech into.

"As precedent stands, I doubt the loser of this duel will survive."

Precedent. Meaning he'd done this before. Kiryu had been here. Kiryu had _died_ here. The report claimed suicide, but Yusei hadn't believed it. Was this how his brother had died?

"When I said only the survivor will be able to pull off the Duel Disk, this is what I meant!" Takasu chuckled, before laughing more sinisterly when Yusei whispered, "Kiryu," confirming the Hope of the Satellite's thoughts on the matter. He killed Kiryu. Takasu _murdered_ his brother. He would pay.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn!"

 **Yusei: 3700LP**

 **Takasu: 4000LP**

Yusei stood up, rage coursing through him. This monster, this _demon_ would not survive the day. Yusei could not be charged with his death, not when Takasu was the one to hook himself up to its cause. Yusei's eyes glowed slightly, power barely kept at bay by a net of tattered chains thanks to all the teen had endured these past couple of weeks. Yusei could now _sense_ the power trapped within him, power that had always been there, power that was sealed, an old seal that was beginning to break. The first crack occurred when that Mark appeared on his arm, and the more energy used against Yusei, the more cracks appeared. Yusei now had access to a trickle of power, a trickle he would harness.

"It's my turn! Draw!" Yusei roared. He glanced at his card quickly, before switching it to a card from his hand and declaring, "I summon The Kickman (ATK:1300/DEF:300) in attack mode!"

A purple Zombie-type fighter appeared on the field, arms up on both sides of his face, curled into fists. Yusei internally winced at the so-called "fighting position" that left the monster completely open to attack. He resisted the urge to fix the monster's stance, the mentor in him screaming in frustration.

"Next is the Equipment Magic, Doping!" Yusei activated the Spell Card. "The attack power of the monster equipped with this is increased by 700 points!" The Kickman's muscles began to bulge as the power of the spell card coursed through it. (The Kickman ATK:1300 → 2000/DEF:300) "The Kickman, attack his Chain Repairer!" Yusei ordered, extending a hand, fingers splayed, as shadows began to discreetly swirl about his feet. The Kickman eagerly jumped toward Chain Repairer, flipping in the air to aim a high jump kick at Chain Repairer's chest.

"I don't think so! Permanent Trap, Soul Anchor! This card becomes an Equip Card on Chain Repairer, and, so long as this card's on the field, it can't be destroyed by battle!"

The Kickman's kick landed and he returned to Yusei's side of the field. "But Damage Calculations still apply," The raven-and-gold-haired male noted.

 **Takasu: 4000LP** → **3600LP**

Takasu let out what was clearly a fake scream, as Yusei expected. The electricity had started to build, only to stop. The Warden's fake scream soon turned into laughter. "Well, I'll be darned. Why, it looks like my Duel Disk is out of order!"

"That's plain dirty! I bet the current never passed your Duel Disk in the first place!" Yusei heard Aoyama shout. He was still here? He should be making his way to the escape point already. Yusei may not be happy about Aoyama's selfishness, but considering the circumstances… How many had Aoyama witnessed being murdered in a similar fashion to what Takasu was attempting now? Yusei did _not_ blame the guy in the least for taking the opportunity to run, with or without anyone else invited.

Takasu roared with laughter at that. "Quit making your wild accusations! I can't help if it's broken!"

Jeers started up against Takasu. Aoyama cried out above them, "Yusei, you have to stop! This duel doesn't count!" The fear in Aoyama's voice confirmed he'd seen someone murdered. Yusei wouldn't ask. He didn't want to know who it was. He didn't want the hope that Kiryu somehow survived to die. (He _knew_ Kiryu was out there, but was he really alive? There was a darkness, a different one to the one he was now beginning to tap into. The darkness he felt out there was evil. The one he was tapping into was… Gentle, for lack of a better word.)

"I'm afraid that's not an option. I apologize to Hero-dono that things turned out this way," again the apology was made with a sneering grin, clearly just empty words, "but there's no good reason to stop this duel. The duel will continue on! My turn!"

 **Yusei: 3700LP**

 **Takasu: 3600LP**

Takasu drew his card, quickly placing it in his hand, before grabbing another and summoning, "I summon Chain Snake (ATK:800/DEF:1200) from my hand!" A snake made up of chains burst out of the summoning light, spinning in a ball briefly, before uncurling and hissing at Yusei, fangs bared. "Have some of Chain Snake's effect!" Chain Snake rushed to The Kickman, slamming down on his shoulders, weighing him down with the sudden burden. "Chain Snake turns into an Equip Card on the opposing monster, and decreases its attack and defense by 800 points!" (The Kickman ATK:2000→ 1200/DEF:300→ 0) "Go! Chain Repairer!"

The Kickman looked up, just as Chain Repairer brought his sledgehammer down, destroying Yusei's monster.

 **Yusei: 3700LP** → **3300LP**

Yusei couldn't stop the scream as the electricity coursed through him again, this jolt far bigger than the last. Equal to the damage taken his ass, the voltage would steadily increase even if he took a single point of damage until his heart gave out. A pulse ran through him, the power rolling out from behind the badly damaged seal. Yusei staggered, both from the pain of the electricity and the power coursing through him.

"Also, when Chain Repairer destroys an opposing monster by battle, it'll inflict 300 points of damage to the opponent!"

 **Yusei: 3300LP** → **3000LP**

Yusei's eyes went wide as another even bigger shock went through him and the seal cracked some more, releasing a bit more power to counter the damage. The strain was already starting to get to him as a result, not because his body would give out at this rate, but every time a new crack appeared in that seal, pain coursed through him as unfamiliar, yet familiar power swept through him to repair the damage and strengthen his body beyond human limitations. He screamed in agony from the double dose of pain. Everyone, including some guards who forgot themselves momentarily, cried out to him in worry. Yusei fell to his hands and knees, gasping and panting in pure agony.

"But, there's more."

 _Oh, kami, no!_

"When the monster Chain Snake is equipped to is destroyed by battle, it's controller must send a number of cards from their deck to their Graveyard equal to the level of the equipped monster. Kickman is level three, so now… Send 'em to the Graveyard! Three cards from your deck!"

 _Deck Destruction_ , Yusei thought, kneeling on one knee, still wincing. At least that worked well with his own strategy. He reached for his Deck, drawing three cards, showing that it was three to Takasu with a snarl, and placing them in the Graveyard one by one. Takasu laughed once again, and Yusei's rage mounted higher.

"I'll get right back on sending you to your dump of a hometown! Just as soon as I put your life to an end…" Takasu laughed again. Yusei was going to destroy him _just_ to stop that annoying sound.

Everyone started calling out to Yusei, begging him to get up. Yusei would - just not yet. He was preparing his own counter game.

"How many have you killed this way, Takasu?" Yusei asked.

"Huh? Why would that matter?"

"Because depending on how many souls are screaming for justice, your suffering will match," the kneeling being stated, before lifting his head, eyes glowing red as a hazy crimson Mark showed up on his right arm, and glowing sigils shone through his clothing. The sigils resembled chains in a way, joining together over his torso, and creating a lock centered over his heart. The ridges on his back flared pain once again, but Yusei didn't even feel it this time as the sigils closest to them pulsed, keeping something at bay. A few "chains" were noticeably cracked, two or three fully shattered, but plenty were still intact enough to serve whatever purpose the seal held.

"You want a bastardized Shadow Game? Fine. How about we play a _real_ one then. Winner survives. Loser pays for their crimes in the Empty Dimension. The severity of the punishment will be determined by how much blood is on their hands. Enough, and your soul will be shredded to pieces by the end of your sentence, removed from the Cycle for good." Yusei stood, shadows swirling around him, before flying out, transforming the atmosphere into sinister-looking black and purple.

"Where- where are we? What have you done?"

"We're in the Shadow Realm. I've allowed everyone to continue to watch, unaffected by the Rules of the Game."

"You no good Satellite scum! You're all evil! This proves it!"

Yusei chuckled. "Evil? That's rich, coming from a murderer. Besides there's two kinds of Darkness. One meant to destroy, one meant to create and protect. I suspect the same for Light, considering I sense a Light running alongside the Darkness within me, both of the same side of the scales. The Light is Hope, the Darkness is Gentle, but both can become dangerous when provoked by Evil. You are Evil, Takasu, and the Light of Hope and Gentle Darkness exist to destroy Evil when found. You never should have electrocuted me. Your actions have brought your own demise. The seal on my powers wouldn't have weakened so much without your help."

 **...Well, that happened. I didn't plan on the duel being altered, but… *looks to muses and sees one of the butterflies is now fluttering about* Yeah. For the record, Yusei's not going evil. He's pissed as all hell and justified in that. But once the duel's over and he's calmed down, he's gonna be pretty horrified by what he did. Part of why he won't notice his tail until it's pointed out in that bar. He's a bit distracted, trying to figure out what the hell's going on with him. He's not thinking about what he's saying right now either, he's just saying what he** _ **feels**_ **is true. (Which is another reason to freak out later - quiet as his freaking out will be - because** _ **how the hell does he know all of this**_ **? Well, that, and all his other questions will be answered… eventually.)**

 **Cards used in this chapter:**

 **Greatest Thief of the Century (Great Phantom Thief)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Earth**_

 **Types:** _ **Spellcaster/Effect**_

 **Level:** _ **3**_

 **ATK/DEF:** _ **1000/1000**_

 **Card Effect Type:** _ **Trigger**_

 **Card description:**

 _ **Each time this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points, declare the name of 1 card. Then see your opponent's hand and discard all copies of the declared card in his/her hand to the Graveyard.**_

 **Chain Repairer (Iron Chain Repairman)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Earth**_

 **Types:** _ **Warrior/Effect**_

 **Level:** _ **4**_

 **ATK/DEF:** _ **1600/1200**_

 **Card Effect Type:** _ **Trigger/Ignition**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, inflict 300 damage to your opponent. Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower "Iron Chain" monster from your Graveyard, except "Iron Chain Repairman". This card cannot attack the turn you activate this effect.**_

 **The Kickman (The Kick Man)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Dark**_

 **Types:** _ **Zombie/Effect**_

 **Level:** _ **3**_

 **ATK/DEF:** _ **1300/300**_

 **Card Effect Type:** _ **Trigger**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **When this card is Special Summoned, you can equip 1 appropriate Equip Spell Card from your Graveyard to this card.**_

 **Doping (Stim-Pack)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Spell**_

 **Property:** _ **Equip**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **The equipped monster gains 700 ATK. During each of your Standby Phases, the equipped monster loses 200 ATK.**_

 **Soul Anchor (Soul Anchor) - no TCG equilvalent**

 **Card Type:** _ **Trap**_

 **Property:** _ **Continuous**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Equip this card to a monster on the field. The equipped monster cannot be destroyed by battle (damage calculation is applied normally). Also, it cannot change its battle position.**_

 **Chain Snake (Iron Chain Snake)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Earth**_

 **Types:** _ **Reptile/Effect**_

 **Level:** _ **3**_

 **ATK/DEF:** _ **800/1200**_

 **Card Effect Types:** _ **Ignition, Continuous-like, Trigger**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **During your Main Phase, you can equip this card to 1 face-up monster your opponent controls. That monster loses 800 ATK and DEF. When it is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, its controller sends cards equal to its Level from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard.**_

 **A big thank you to the Yugioh Wiki for their breakdown of cards - including those that are anime-only like Soul Anchor. I referenced them throughout the duel to make things a bit more descriptive. Also a thank you to those at KissAnime, I wrote this duel by watching for a few seconds, writing what happened in my own words (and adding my own parts for PLOT!), watching for a few more seconds, writing some more… I have a** _ **much**_ **greater appreciation for all those "Watching the Show" writers if** _ **this**_ **is what they have to do to write their stories. I'd never have the patience for it. Intellectually, I knew what they did, but knowing and** _ **experiencing**_ **are two totally separate things. (I'm glad the butterflies are taking off already, means I'll have more leeway in canon duels and any alterations I want to make.)**

 **Also a big thanks to my new beta, Shenluen. They encourage my crazy - and keep feeding my muses** _ **Ideas**_ **.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **Chapter 2 of three, no new news this time, so we go straight to the chapter. Onward, Sapphire!**

 **Sapphire Pegasus (thinking):** _ **Why do I put up with this insane creature?**_ ***flies off with me on his back***

Godwin watched in horror from the surveillance room as one of the Signers he had found suddenly used the powers of Darkness. He flashed back to his brother, how he had been a Signer, before the Netherworld infected him and took over. Seeing another Signer choose Darkness over Light… Was there any hope at all?

The cameras were still working, piercing through the Shadow Realm somehow, and hearing Yusei's words explained why. As well as confused Godwin. Two forms of Darkness? Was this true? Yusei didn't appear to be struggling with his power despite both Light and Dark manifesting in their own ways on his body, though that could be because of the seal on him. The Satellite was mistaken. The Light wasn't "running alongside the Darkness", it was keeping it at bay with the help of the seal. That was the only explanation. Light and Dark could not exist together in the same space without destroying each other, Rudger had proved that. Yusei may be tapping into Darkness right now, but the Light was still stronger. Godwin would have to find out more about that seal so it could be repaired. Once the Signer had done his job and sealed the Darkness again, he'd be dealt with to avoid a new threat rising up.

* * *

 **Yusei: 3000LP (Deck 30-29)**

 **Takasu: 3600LP**

Takasu growled as Yusei drew his next card. This Shadow Game proved once and for all that he was right and this Satellite scum was no Signer. Whatever that Mark was, there was no way it was a Signer Mark, it was just a fabrication.

Yusei looked at his card and chose a different one from his hand. "I activate the Magic Card, Nightmare Iron Cage, from my hand!" A spiked cage appeared, surrounding him, less of a cage for him, and more of a defense in appearance and function. "When this card is activated, no monster can attack for two turns."

"Heh. Not even summoning a monster out, huh?" Takasu grinned, all bravado. This scum may have them in the Shadow Realm, but he'd still lose. After all, if the Satellite really was allowing everyone to watch unhindered, then Takasu would still win.

"I place a card face-down and end my turn."

 **Yusei: 3000LP (Deck: 29)**

 **Takasu: 3600LP**

Takasu waited for his men to tell him what card Yusei just played, but there was only static. Gritting his teeth, he drew his card.

"It's my turn!" Glancing at his card, he smirked. It didn't matter what trash was used, he had what he needed for his combo now. "Hmph, you seem to think that you can fend off against damage so long as that Iron Cage is around, but how true does that hold up? Appear now, Chain Snake!" Takasu's second Chain Snake came into play, hissing at Yusei. "Next, Chain Repairer's effect Special Summons a level four or lower Chain Monster! Be reborn, Chain Snake!" Chain Repairer swung his massive sledgehammer, striking the floor, and drawing the first Chain Snake from the Graveyard. "Next, I activate two Permanent Spells!" Two Spells appeared on the field as Takasu smugly informed, "During a turn I haven't battled, Poison Chain sends my opponent's cards from their Deck to their Graveyard equal to the total number of levels of all my Chain Monsters. The total number of all my monsters' levels is ten, therefore, you'll send ten cards from your Deck to your Graveyard!"

Yusei calmly pulled the top ten cards from his deck and slid them into the Graveyard. Takasu was falling deeper and deeper into his trap. Soon, Yusei would be able to use his counter strategy to Takasu's Deck Destruction one.

 **Yusei: 3000LP (Deck 29** → **19)**

Takasu growled at Yusei's dispassionate stare, as if he didn't care that his deck was being destroyed. Though given the power he was using, it was likely he _didn't_ care.

Yusei however, made note of each card sacrificed as they entered the Graveyard, silently thanking them for their help. He noted one card in particular that would be useful thanks to being in the Graveyard and adjusted his plans slightly.

"That puts the number of cards in your deck to 19." Takasu pointed to his other card. "Next is Paralyze Chain! When an effect that sends cards from my opponent's deck to the Graveyard is activated, this inflicts 300 points of damage!"

 **Yusei: 3000LP** → **2700LP (Deck 19)**

Yusei screamed as electricity coursed through him, but he endured it, the wash of power from behind the seal healing the damage once again and the sigils pulsed as another crack appeared.

"What -why are you still allowing that to happen? Doesn't a Shadow Game mean you could stop that?" Takasu questioned, stunned.

Yusei breathed out slowly, letting the pain fade away before answering. "I could, but why should I? Right now, I'm harnessing the magic of Pain to Power. The more pain I endure, the more power I have access to as this seal on me weakens. All you have done is sped up your own fate, Takasu. You will not win this duel. You will pay for your crimes. This I promise you. And any who know me will tell you: I _never_ break a promise."

Takasu flinched before regaining his bravado. "Big words from someone who only has two turns left!"

"Do I?" Yusei asked mildly, his rage having gone from volcanic to sub-zero. "It's my turn! Draw!"

 **Yusei: 2700LP (Deck 19** → **18)**

Looking at his hand, he glanced at Takasu. He knew the Warden was using the cameras to spy on his hand, and if his strategy was to work, he'd have to take a gamble. He altered the Shadow Fog slightly, allowing Takasu's communications device to work. If he used it, it was Takasu's own fault for the penalty he'd pay. "I place three cards face down."

Takasu felt relief when his watchers told him what Yusei just put down and where. "Quick Play Spell! Psychic Cyclone! This card allows me to declare whether a set card is a Spell or Trap and if I'm right, it'll destroy that card and allow me to draw one card!" Yusei just gazed at Takasu, no emotion on his face, and the Warden grimaced before plastering on a (fake) confident grin and continuing, "And I'll choose… let's see here… The leftmost card! That's a Trap Card!"

Yusei didn't flinch as his Dust Tornado was destroyed. In fact, he was inwardly pleased that that was the one Takasu chose. It was his decoy, the one he _wanted_ in the Graveyard since the strategy he was using would benefit from it. Takasu figured his opponent was so stoic because he just didn't care anymore and not because he had a damn good poker face.

"Dust Tornado, huh? That's such a shame. Traps cards can't be activated on the turn they're Set. If you were able to destroy my Poison Chain with that card, you would still have had a chance. I draw due to the effects of Psychic Cyclone!"

"I place one more card face down. I end my turn."

 **Yusei: 2700LP (Deck 18)**

 **Takasu 3600LP**

"Heh, heh, heh. It's my turn." Smirking as he saw what he drew, he immediately summoned it to the field. "I summon Chain Shooter (ATK:1100/DEF:0)! Plus Poison Chain's effect will send a number of cards from your deck to the Graveyard equal to the combined level of my Chain monsters. Go ahead and discard your twelve cards!"

Yusei pulled the twelve cards out and discarded them, once again noting each one and thanking them for their help. Not that Takasu noticed.

 **Yusei: 2700LP (Deck 18** → **6)**

"That puts your deck at six cards. If you run out of cards to draw on your next turn, at that point in time, your defeat will be set!" Takasu gloated. All this Satellite reject's Shadow Game had done was make matters worse for the piece of trash. Takasu's victory was assured! "Next, my Paralyze Chain's effect inflicts 300 points of damage when my opponent sends cards in his Deck to the Graveyard!"

 **Yusei: 2700LP** → **2400LP (Deck 6)**

Yusei screamed again as the pain from the current shot through him, followed by the pain of another crack appearing in the seal. This time he noticed the pulse keeping whatever was up with the ridges on his back sealed. Well, that answered one question, and created a ton more.

"Activating Chain Shooter's Effect! I send Chain Snake to the Graveyard…" Chain Snake turned into energy that was loaded into Chain Shooter's barrel. "Fire!"

 **Yusei: 2400LP** → **1600LP (Deck 6)**

Yusei screamed even louder as the current from the last attack had yet to fade and there was an audible crack as one sigil "chain" shattered under the blow, going dim before vanishing. A burst of crimson and purple energy whipped around Yusei before fading as Yusei felt a huge surge in power.

"Chain Repairer's effect summons a Level four or lower Chain Monster from the Graveyard!"

Chain Repairer swung his sledgehammer, bringing back Chain Snake once again.

"I end my turn at that. And, on this turn, the Nightmare Iron Cage you activated dissipates."

Yusei staggered, panting heavily as he kept a tight hold on the power surge he just experienced. He was surprised when the lights went out - Yusei knew it wasn't his doing - but took the chance it gave him. He gave his word to allow the others to watch, he never went back on his word. That wouldn't stop him from using a bit of underhanded tricks himself if his opponent was cheating though. He'd pay a penalty for this when the Game ended, but he'd pay it willingly if it meant keeping everyone safe.

Takasu spoke into his collar, "What happened?"

"No idea, sir. However there is nothing currently out of the ordinary."

Glaring at the Shadow Duelist before him, he scoffed. "So an ordinary power outage. Feh. Fine. Guess the Satellite still thinks he can win."

Yusei glanced to his cell, noticing Aoyama wasn't watching anymore. _Did he succeed in busting out? Get out of here! I'll buy you that much time._

 **Yusei: 1600LP (Deck 6** → **5)**

"Resuming the duel! Trap activate, Jar of Greed! I draw one card!" Yusei showed the back of the card he drew, purposefully holding it up for the cameras to catch. Takasu was getting overconfident. It would be his downfall.

 **Yusei: 1600LP (Deck 5** → **4)**

"Shortening our own deck, are we? Now your deck only has four cards!"

"Trap card, Call of the Living Dead! This card Special Summons a card in my Graveyard in attack mode! Be reborn, The Kickman!" The Kickman came back out, raring for a fight.

"What good will reviving that weakling card do for you?" Takasu mocked.

"The Kickman can equip itself with an Equip Card in my Graveyard when it's Special Summoned," Yusei answered, matter-of-factly.

"What card in your Graveyard?" Takasu hoped it wasn't an extraordinarily powerful one. The Satellite trash had a lot of cards there right now.

"The cards you outright discarded… Among them lies unlimited potential! I equip Demon's Axe to The Kickman (ATK 1300→ 2300/DEF:300)!" The Kickman laughed sinisterly, a gleam in his eye as an oversized axe with a handle of gnarled wood appeared in his hands. "Next, I summon Rogue Mercs (ATK:1000/DEF:1000)!" A group of six bandits appeared on his field, all of them eager for blood. "The Kickman, attack Chain Snake!" The Kickman jumped up high, swinging his new toy over his head and bifurcating the monster that had led to his destruction before, happily getting his revenge.

 **Takasu: 3600LP** → **2100LP**

Suddenly, an electric current shot through Takasu's Duel Disk and Yusei felt a cold satisfaction at the pain the corrupt Warden now felt. Yusei didn't let up.

"I attack the other Chain Snake with my Rogue Mercs!"

"No, you idiot! W-w-w-w-wait a sec!"

Yusei was amused. To him, Takasu's stammering sounded like the clucking of a chicken just now. He thought back to his prank and had to hold back a laugh. _Kentucky Fried Takasu, anyone?_ He couldn't stop the small smirk or the glint of amusement in his eyes at his thought.

 **Takasu: 2100LP** → **1900LP**

"I-impossible. Why is a current streaming from my Duel Disk?" Takasu groaned before he fell flat on his face as he passed out.

Alarms started blaring almost immediately after, rousing the Warden as an announcement was made. " _We have secured the intruder in the electronic control room! I repeat- We have secured the intruder in the electronic control room!_ "

"What intruder? Takasu snarled. Yusei was curious too, so when some guards stopped just outside the Fog, Yusei allowed it to thin enough for those within to see through. He was shocked to see Aoyama being restrained. There was a proud, unrepentant smile on his face at his accomplishment.

"Aoyama…" Yusei gasped. He thought his cellmate would be long gone by now. Why was he still here?

"How the hell'd you escape?" Takasu demanded.

"Warden, there was a hole under his bed to escape," a guard responded. It was one of the kinder ones, but Yusei had to admit to himself, some people truly did belong here, and a security breach like that could put innocent lives in danger. Yusei had planned on finding a way to fix the hole as they left before all this happened.

Takasu growled. "Hurry up and cut the power to my Duel Disk."

"Sorry, but 'fraid you can't," Aoyama cut in smugly.

"What do you mean!?" Voices crackled from his collar, and Takasu growled angrily. "Why you! After I'm done beating the tar out of this piece of Satellite trash, I'm gonna kill you!"

Yusei's focus sharpened instantly. Like hell. Even if, and it was a big _if_ with all the pieces now in place, Yusei lost, he wouldn't let Takasu kill anyone else.

"Say whatever you want," Aoyama replied, unconcerned. "You're not gonna beat Yusei anyway."

Takasu just grit his teeth at that. Yusei wanted answers.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because you were right. If you run away and abandon your friends, your heart will no doubt be shackled down. No matter how you live that way, you won't gain true freedom."

Yusei nodded in acknowledgement, glad Aoyama had heard him, even if he now worried about the guy's chances here. "If you are going to judge his crimes at your discretion, I'm going to add a new condition." Everyone stiffened at that. "If I win, a blind eye will be turned to his break out."

"Yusei…" Aoyama breathed. He knew Yusei inspired loyalty, but he hadn't quite realized the loyalty Yusei was happy to share in return.

"Yeah, fine. But if you go down, he goes down with you!" Takasu decided, meaning Aoyama would face the penalty of losing the Shadow Game if Yusei lost.

"Let's resume the duel!" Yusei declared, ignoring Takasu's own condition. It settled into the Rules anyway, but it didn't matter. Yusei wasn't losing. "I release Rogue Mercs to destroy your Chain Repairer!" The grinning bandits, satisfied with their kill, went to the Graveyard without protest. It didn't hurt that they were taking an enemy down with them. "I end my turn!"

"It's my turn!" Takasu looked at his card and scoffed. "Not a monster, huh? You're lucky." Yusei watched as Takasu thought for a bit, wondering if he was thinking about the "upper hand" he would have had if he was up against anyone else. "I activate the Spell card, Reload!" Takasu showed him the back of both his cards. "I return my hand to my deck…" the Disk automatically shuffled his deck, "...and draw cards equal to that amount!"

Yusei resisted the urge to bare his teeth in anger as that _annoying laugh_ happened again. Takasu must've drawn something he wanted.

"Spell card, Cyclone! This is gonna destroy the card on the left side of your field!" Takasu slid the card into the Spell/Trap Card Zone. "Activate!"

A cyclone shot out, hitting Yusei's card, Provoke, destroying it. The shock on Takasu's face was beautiful. In a "You get what you deserve, finally" kind of way.

"What? That wasn't Battle Mania!?"

"Penalty Game! For each instance of cheating done during this duel, one cut will appear on our bodies!" Yusei declared, calling in the Penalty Game now that Takasu had slipped. Two small cuts appeared, one on each of Yusei's cheeks. Takasu, however, wound up riddled with them. The Warden howled at the sudden stinging pain. "Now I activate a Trap! Battle Mania! This trap guarantees monsters on the field battle during this turn!"

Takasu growled. He didn't need confirmation on what happened. Yusei, via calling in that Penalty game and receiving two cuts, had admitted his own crime. However, Takasu could do nothing since he was covered with them, showing that the Satellite scum had more honor than him. A humiliating admission.

"I summon Chain Coil (ATK:1100/DEF:1600)!" His Tuner Monster appeared on the field, immediately changing into four rings and surrounding Chain Shooter, turning it into two stars. "I tune Chain Coil together with Chain Shooter! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Chain Dragon (ATK:2500/DEF:1300)!"

A blue and black dragon appeared with chains draped over both shoulders. It glared down at Yusei and roared its challenge. The Duelist felt a strange urge to shriek right back with his own challenge, but stopped himself in time.

"By removing Chain Monsters in my Graveyard, Chain Dragon has its attack power increased by 200 points for each one until the end of this turn! I have five Chain Monsters in my Graveyard. And accordingly, Chain Dragon's attack power increases by 1000 points!" Takasu declared victoriously. (Chain Dragon ATK:2500→ 3500/DEF:1300)

Yusei stared down the Dragon, unflinching. "An attack power… of 3500…" It shouldn't do more than scratch him, something told him, before he shook the odd thought away.

"Go, Chain Dragon! Chain Blast!"

Yusei was shocked out of his odd thoughts quite literally when The Kickman was destroyed. The electric current did a good job of that.

 **Yusei: 1600LP→ 400LP (Deck 4)**

"And now Chain Dragon's other effect activates! When this card attacks, it sends three cards in my opponent's deck to the Graveyard!"

Yusei pulled out three of his final four cards, showing the backs of them to Takasu with a glare, and discarding them silently. This ended on his next turn.

 **Yusei: 400 LP (Deck 4→ 1)**

"Next, Paralyze Chain causes 300 points of damage!"

 **Yusei: 400LP→ 100LP (Deck 1)**

Yusei screamed as the Shadow Game sensed he seemed to be close to losing and increased the pain to the point he fell to his hands and knees for the second time this duel. He stayed down a moment, gasping for air and barely hearing the worried shouts that rang out once more.

"That'll end my turn," Takasu said, smugly.

Still breathing heavily, Yusei pushed himself to his feet, fighting the urge to pass out. "My turn…" He drew.

 **Yusei: 100LP (Deck 1→ 0)**

Takasu burst into mocking laughter once more. "Your Life Points are already down to 100, you have one card in your hand, with zero in your Deck, and you have no face down cards. This match is already set, wouldn't you say?"

Yusei kept his head down, hiding his smirk. "Yeah, the match is already over." He lifted his head, his fierce crimson eyes seeming to look directly into Takasu's soul. "Ending in your defeat!"

"What!?"

"Thanks to you sending so many cards to the Graveyard, I'm now confident I'll win. You've called us all trash, but you've got it wrong. This duel is going to prove that there's no one the world doesn't need." He clenched his left hand, allowing the card he hid up his sleeve to slide into his hand. "I know that you've been spying on my hand through the surveillance camera. I allowed it because it was insignificant. However, I made sure to shift my trump card so the cameras couldn't see it during the power outage when I drew it." The Shadow Duelist revealed the card he spoke of. "When the information from the cameras was wrong, you should have been more careful."

Takasu growled. "Why you…"

"Here goes! I summon King of Rubble (ATK:0/DEF:0) from my hand!" A monster sitting on a stone throne appeared on his field. Takasu could only watch his approaching demise with dread. "This card can activate a Trap from my hand when there are 30 or more cards in my Graveyard! I activate this card!" Yusei revealed the card he drew this turn. "Trap card, Ruins Blasting! This card inflicts 3000 points of damage to my opponent when there are 30 or more cards in my Graveyard!"

"What!?

King of Rubble raised his hand as all the cards that had been sacrificed appeared one final time, turning into shards of rock. He pointed at Takasu, and they all converged on the Warden. Takasu screamed as his Life Points dropped from 1900 to 0 in an instant.

Yusei stood there as the Shadows began to converge on the loser, crimson eyes changing back to sapphire blue as both the Mark and seal sigils faded from visibility. He watched as the Shadows dissipated, leaving behind an empty husk. A guard rushed over to check the body.

"He's dead."

Yusei's eyes widened. What? The Shadow Game wouldn't have killed him unless… "His crimes were so great, his soul will be destroyed at the end of his sentence, as per the rules," he croaked. He said that out of anger, he hadn't actually expected it to be valid! "I- I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't think he'd done that much. I didn't think it would be a valid Rule.

"What have I done…?"

 **Ouch. Though I knew that would be the end result once the Shadow Game started, still. Ouch. My poor heart. Why do I do this to my poor baby? Or, right, plot. DARN YOU PLOT! I can't just write oneshots, no, I always need it to be part of something bigger. And you can't have plot without some angst and drama, lest things get boring. Even comedy has some, the humor just outweighs the rest. (** _ **50 First Dates**_ **is comedy, but if you think about it, think about what isn't shown… Angst. Pure angst, drama, and Fridge Horror. And it's not even shown as a** _ **dark**_ **comedy - because they just skip over it all. But you know there's pain behind the laughter.) Though, rest assured, the angst is over (for now), as I need a break from it. Next time: We learn why Rei's the coolest Aunt in the world.**

 **Oh, and the reason Yusei chose the Penalty Game he did, well, Takasu's cheating was no more than an annoyance to him, and while paper cuts are painful at first, they're really just annoying after the first sting. It's equivalent. Is it petty? You betcha, but if there's one thing prison did for Yusei, it's let him be the teen he is from time to time. And teens can be some of the pettiest people around when annoyed - second only to small children. (Alas, growing up means you can't act like a kid, which means you can't just stick out your tongue at someone when they annoy you. Sometimes I hate being an adult, I've had to hold my tongue so often. At least here I can let my inner sugar-fueled child run free!) Also, the whole Death by One Thousands Cuts thing is real, so… It also fits with the bloodthirsty nature of Penalty Games with less risk to both combatants (since there's no way someone could cheat over a thousand times in such a short amount of time).**

 **Cards used in this chapter:**

 **Nightmare Iron Cage (Nightmare Steelcage) - no TCG equivalent**

 **Card type:** _ **Spell**_

 **Property:** _ **Normal**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **This card remains face-up on the field for 2 of your opponent's turns. No monsters can attack. Destroy this card during your opponent's 2nd End Phase after this card was activated.**_

 **Poison Chain (Poison Chain)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Spell**_

 **Property:** _ **Continuous**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **If you did not attack this turn, your opponent sends cards from the top of their Deck to the Graveyard, equal to the combined Level of all face-up "Iron Chain" monsters you control.**_

 **Paralyzing Chain (Paralyzing Chain)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Spell**_

 **Property:** _ **Continuous**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **When a card(s) is sent from your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard by a card effect, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**_

 **Psychic Cyclone (Psychic Cyclone) - no TCG equivalent**

 **Card type:** _ **Spell**_

 **Property:** _ **Quick Play**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Select 1 face-down Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls and declare if it is a Spell or Trap Card. Destroy that card. If you were right, draw 1 card. If not, your opponent draws 1 card.**_

 **Chain Shooter (Iron Chain Blaster)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Earth**_

 **Types:** _ **Warrior/Effect**_

 **Level:** _ **2**_

 **ATK/DEF:** _ **1100/0**_

 **Card Effect Types:** _ **Ignition**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Once per turn, you can send 1 "Iron Chain" monster you control to the Graveyard to inflict 800 damage to your opponent.**_

 **Jar of Greed (Jar of Greed)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Trap**_

 **Property:** _ **Normal**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Draw 1 card.**_

 **Call of the Living Dead (Call of the Haunted)**

 **Card type:** _ **Trap**_

 **Property:** _ **Continuous**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Activate this card by targeting 1 monster in your GY; Special Summon that target in Attack Position. When this card leaves the field, destroy that target. When that target is destroyed, destroy this card.**_

 **Demon's Axe (Axe of Despair)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Spell**_

 **Property:** _ **Equip**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; place this card on the top of your Deck.**_

 **Rogue Mercs (Exiled Force)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Earth**_

 **Types:** _ **Warrior/Effect**_

 **Level:** _ **4**_

 **ATK/DEF:** _ **1000/1000**_

 **Card Effect Types:** _ **Ignition**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **You can Tribute this card to target 1 monster on the field; destroy that target.**_

 **Reload (Reload)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Spell**_

 **Property:** _ **Quick Play**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Add all the cards in your hand to your Deck and shuffle it. Then draw the same number of cards that you added to your Deck.**_

 **Cyclone (Mystical Space Typhoon)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Spell**_

 **Property:** _ **Quick Play**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Target 1 Spell/Trap on the field; destroy that target.**_

 **Battle Mania (Battle Mania)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Trap**_

 **Property:** _ **Normal**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Activate only during your opponent's Standby Phase. All face-up monsters your opponent controls are changed to Attack Position, and cannot change their battle positions this turn. All monsters your opponent currently controls must attack this turn, if able.**_

 **Chain Coil (Iron Chain Coil)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Earth**_

 **Types:** _ **Machine/Tuner**_

 **Level:** _ **4**_

 **ATK/DEF:** _ **1100/1600**_

 **Card Effect Types:** _ **Ignition**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **Once per turn, you can select 1 "Iron Chain" monster you control to have it gain 300 ATK and DEF as long as this card is face-up on the field.**_

 **Chain Dragon (Iron Chain Dragon)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Earth**_

 **Types:** _ **Dragon/Synchro/Effect**_

 **Level:** _ **6**_

 **ATK/DEF:** _ **2500/1300**_

 **Materials:** _ **1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters**_

 **Card Effect Types:** _ **Ignition, Trigger**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **You can remove from play all "Iron Chain" monsters from your Graveyard to have this card gain 200 ATK for each card removed, until the End Phase. When this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, send the top 3 cards of your opponent's Deck to the Graveyard.**_

 **King of Rubble (Rubble King) - no TCG equivalent**

 **Card Type:** _ **Monster**_

 **Attribute:** _ **Earth**_

 **Types:** _ **Rock/Effect**_

 **Level:** _ **1**_

 **ATK/DEF: 0/0**

 **Card Description:**

 _ **If you have 30 or more cards in your Graveyard, you can activate 1 Trap Card from your hand. This effect can only be used once per turn.**_

 **Ruins Blasting (Blasting the Ruins)**

 **Card Type:** _ **Trap**_

 **Property:** _ **Normal**_

 **Card Description:**

 _ **You can only activate this card if there are 30 or more cards in your Graveyard. Inflict 3000 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points.**_

 **Once again, a big thank you to the Yugioh Wiki and KissAnime for making it easier to get the info I needed to write this duel. And thanks to my beta, Shenluen, whose insanity matches my muses and is making this more than it could be if I was writing alone. (So, when are we taking over the world again? ... Uh, none of you heard that.)**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **So, last chapter… That happened. Yusei can be scary when he's pushed too far. Brrrr. That's gonna leave a mark on his psyche for awhile. But I did say how warriors, no matter how kind they are, have a darker side to them. And Yusei is definitely a Warrior type. *smirks and wonders how many will get the hint* (Shenluen, you don't count. :P)**

 **Anywho, now to check in on the Satellite gang. I've been looking forward to writing this scene. *maniacal laughter* This is gonna be** _ **fun**_ **!**

 **WARNING! DO NOT EAT OR DRINK WHILE READING THIS CHAPTER. I WILL NOT BE RESPONSIBLE IF YOU CHOKE. *grabs Judai and thrusts him in front as a shield* HE IS!**

 **Judai: Wait, what did I do this time? ...I mean, it wasn't me!**

Taka's head was spinning. It had been three days since "Auntie Rei's Totally True, and this Will Blow Your Mind and Shake Your Worldview Storytime" (" _Trademark pending," the crazy woman added as an afterthought with a wink_ ) and Taka's brain was _still_ trying to wrap itself around all the insanity. He didn't want to believe it was true but… Nozomi vouched for her aunt, and Nozomi was no liar. She may omit things from time to time, but she didn't lie. No one in their family really did.

"Yeaayyhh! Hiya!"

And that was another thing about Tirano Rei. Apparently she was a 9th degree black belt. She was taking an immense joy in beating the crap out of the local thugs. Now they had two monsters under the bed to keep them up at night. Yusei, and this crazy chick. Johan had gone back to I2 after the first day, but Rei stuck around, her husband joining her yesterday. And he was crazy in his own way. Would they all wind up just as crazy? Though considering all of what had apparently been dubbed "The Gx Crew" was pretty cool as a result of the insanity… Taka wouldn't complain.

Kenzan watched as his wife turned the thugs that tried to kidnap Nozomi's new family members into pretzels. Every time he watched her work, his Dino DNA remembered how satisfying it was to have a powerful mate. And she was powerful through dedication and skill, not anything "special". She was 100% baseline human, and could make men three times her size and weight wet their pants in fear. That was hot.

"Well, that's that," Rei said, dusting off her hands after tossing the last black suited thug in the pile. "Now what toys did they leave for me?" She eagerly dived at the pile of guns and other weapons she had taken off them as she took the would-be attackers apart.

"Crazy. She's absolutely insane," Nerve whispered. Suddenly a bowl was shoved in his face.

"Popcorn?" Nozomi asked innocently.

"Uh, thanks. Where'd you get it?"

Nozomi jerked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing to a teen with two-toned brown hair, who was laughing hysterically at the flabbergasted Satellite crew. Rei glanced over, did a double take, and then leapt at the guy with a joyful cry of "Judai!"

"THAT'S JUDAI!?" several stunned voices echo.

"Yup, that's my name. Hiya Rei, having fun?" Judai asked the human-shaped limpet clinging to him as he patted her back.

"So much fun. I told them all about our school days, broke their brains a bit, and I just got to beat up a bunch of jerks. Hey, Kenzan, can we move here? It's so much fun, I take back what I said about this place being a literal dump."

"And leave Jim and Karen all on their lonesome?" Kenzan teased. Rei flapped a hand dismissively.

"They have Austin. Actually, I think Jim would _really_ appreciate being all alone with Austin, if you catch my drift," Rei smirked.

"They're _still_ dancing around each other? 20 years! 20 years, and they haven't hooked up? What are they waiting for?" Judai demanded.

Kenzan shrugs. "Actually they may have hooked up and are keeping it on the down-low. Austin's a soldier after all. Don't Ask, Don't Tell isn't just an American thing."

"Um… Judai-san?" Rally began before being interrupted by a "It's just Judai. Or Yuki if you _have_ to be somewhat formal."

"Uh, right, well, Judai, if you went to school with Auntie Rei, how are you so young? You don't look much older than Yusei," Nozomi's adopted brother wondered. The Gx Crew suddenly all started laughing.

"Whoa, sorry 'bout that," Judai said with a grin when he saw Rally's pout. "Wasn't laughing at you, I just get that a lot. I'm actually a year older than Dino Breath over there. I look good for my age, don't I?"

"You're 39? That's impossible!" Blitz declared.

"Impossible for humans maybe. I'm half Duel Spirit," Judai told him seriously. Oh. That made sense. In a horrible sort of way.

"So, you don't age, but everyone else does?" Taka asked, saddened by the thought.

"Well, kinda? I think I might have discovered something that could change that, for some at least, but I need to wait before seeing if it's true. Don't want the wrong sort to know and all," Judai answered. He had been a Duel Spirit in his first life, but was born human in this one. Yet, his soul had still been that of a Duel Spirit, making the Super Fusion not as permanent as it would have been otherwise. Hence why he and Yubel _could_ defuse, permanently - once her mental state was fully stabilized that is. His body never quite matched until his fusion with Yubel when it wound up altered to its current half Spirit state. Though his soul _had_ managed to influence it enough that he was tougher than most humans. And he had been a Psychic Duelist before the fusion - not that that term had existed back then. Made one wonder… "So, anyway, who're these guys. They're too nicely dressed to be natives."

"Not sure. They demanded we go with them, and Rei told them everyone else would go quietly if they beat her in a fight. That's when they pulled out the guns, and the Devil Herself was unleashed," Nerve answered. Rei came up and patted him on the cheek.

"You say the sweetest things, but sorry, I'm happily married," she teased before heading over to Kenzan, absently kicking a goon in the head as she passed, knocking him back out.

"Uh, okay…?" Were things ever going to make sense again? Or was this their reality now?

Judai snorted. "Well, I take it Johan's back at I2?"

"He'll be back tomorrow," Nozomi assured her "uncle". Judai nodded.

"Well, I got business to take care of, I'll swing by again. Next time you kids need to disappear, call me, got it?"

Nozomi winced. Yeah, that would've been the easiest (and smartest) solution, but… Judai gave a jaunty little wave and stepped into a shadow, vanishing. Everyone not used to Judai's little disappearing acts jumped.

"We call that Hurricane Judai. You get used to it," Hiroshi said, patting Taka on the forearm.

"That's kinda what I'm afraid of."

The response he was given was laughter.

* * *

"Sure am glad you're about to get out," Himura said to Yusei. "No offence, but you really don't handle being cooped up well."

Yusei chuckled, the sound still a bit empty. He had been absolutely horrified by the result of his rage breaking free, and he wouldn't have protested being charged with murder. Thankfully, most of the guards actually _liked_ him, and told Godwin on no uncertain terms that if he tried to press charges against Yusei when Takasu was trying to kill him first, they would testify on Yusei's behalf that it was self-defense. Upon seeing that not just prisoners, but most of the guards were willing to go to war for the Signer, Godwin dropped any and all thoughts of prosecuting him for Takasu's death. Not that Yusei could appreciate it right now. His power - it was _dangerous_. Maybe more so than a Psychic Duelist's. Yusei was terrified of it right now. Terrified of himself. Something just wasn't _right_.

( _It was right, and that was the scariest thing. This power was right, was_ natural _for him, no matter how_ unnatural _it seemed._ )

"Seems we're about to get out soon as well," Yanagi said with a grin. Good thing too, Sonny needed people looking out for him. Yanagi knew Himura would be right there at Yusei's side with him. Yanagi then pulled out Totem Pole from an inner pocket on his haori, holding it out to his grandson, "Sonny, this is my parting gift."

Yusei looked at the gift, surprised. "But, this is…" Why would Yanagi give him one of his "treasures"? Yusei… he killed someone out of anger, not in an attempt to protect, he didn't deserve something precious.

Yanagi took the boy's hand, smiling, and placed the card in it. He knew Yusei was still wracked with guilt, still hurting, and the grandfatherly man was going to do his best to pull his sonny out of his funk. "It's fine. You'll make worthwhile use of this if you have it, sonny." Of that Yanagi had no doubts.

Yusei looked to the card, understanding what Yanagi was trying to say before offering the elder a real, if small, smile. "I'll use it with care," he promised. _I won't make the same mistake twice_ , went unsaid. Himura, Aoyama, and Yanagi all felt relief that Yusei was starting to crawl out of the pit of despair. A despairing Yusei was just _wrong_ on so many levels. It hurt to see. It was almost a physical pain, like something was being torn away.

"Yusei, take this card with you, too," Himura instructed, holding out his Great Ushi Oni card. "There's a man by the name of Saiga in a bar called 'Bootleg' downtown. Show him this, and he'll give you a hand."

Yusei looked at Himura's card before giving the man a serious, but grateful look. "Thank you," he said, slightly breathless as he tried not to choke on a sob that wanted to come out. He hated himself right now, but his friends were standing beside him, pulling him up, setting him back on his feet, and giving him a little push to move him forward. His eyes were a bit glassy, but he held back the tears. He'd cry once he was alone for a bit. He was so used to having to be strong, it was difficult to let things out around others.

"Fudo-san," someone called, "time to go."

Yusei turned to the guard that called him, one of the surprising many that all but declared they'd go to war with Godwin for him, before giving his friends one last wave as he followed the man out to the gate.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight. Your boss, the Director of Security in Neo Domino City, Rex Godwin, ordered you to kidnap Yusei's friends so they could be used as leverage to force Yusei into a tournament, one that, if he wins, he'll be allowed to duel Jack Atlas, and if he wins that, he'll be crowned the new King of Turbo Duels despite being a so-called Satellite," Johan asked the tied-up goon. He came back after doing "business" with Judai to interrogate the thugs Rei took down. I2's Head of Security was currently teaching Nerve, Blitz, and Taka the ins and outs of Krav Maga. (She pouted when Johan reminded her to take it easy on them since they were complete newbies.)

"Yes, yes, sir. I've told you everything I know!" the goon - let's call him Goon A - insisted.

"Have you truly?" purred a purple panther-like Duel Spirit. Amethyst Cat looked at her claws, inspecting their sharpness. "If we find you've hidden anything…"

"I wet the bed until I was 19! I still sleep with my stuffed Kuriboh doll I've had since I was two! I-"

"That's enough, thank you. You will return to the City, tell Godwin 'mission accomplished', and not reveal anything you learned here," Kenzan ordered, taking on his "drill sergeant" persona. (He was in charge of training new I2 security. Reason he wasn't training Yusei's friends was that they'd learn a lot faster under his wife's tutelage - if they wanted to keep their time in the hospital to a minimum that is.)

"Sir, yes, sir!" Goon A automatically responded to the voice of a superior military officer.

"And if you don't obey those orders…" Amethyst Cat growled before swiftly turning and slicing some nearby sheet metal to ribbons.

"We'll be watching to make sure you comply," Topaz Tiger added in a deeper growl.

Goon A began to sweat heavily at the implied threat.

"Oooo! What does this button -?" The Herald was near the TV, about to press the "on" button.

"Judai, no Dexter's Lab references, seriously, how are you 39?" Johan facepalmed as his boyfriend effectively broke up the tension.

The eternal teenager stuck his tongue out. "39 chronologically, 19 biologically. I don't have to grow up if I don't wanna." He then turned to Goon A, eyes glittering dangerously, "But I agree with Amethyst Cat and Topaz Tiger."

Goon A was even more freaked out now.

 **So, I planned to end the chapter without that last bit at the end, but Judai decided he wanted to have fun messing with someone's head. Again. *glares at Judai* This is payback for the beginning of the chapter, isn't it.**

 **Judai: Maaayyybeee~~~**

 **Well, at least it works. After all, I'm setting you up as someone people would underestimate at first glance. After all, someone so goofy and childish surely can't be** _ **that**_ **dangerous, right? *thinks about the** _ **plans**_ **she has and cackles evilly***

 **Judai *hopefully*: Do I get to take care of Divine?**

 **Shush you, spoilers. I will neither confirm nor deny that. Though I will confirm that he. Will. Suffer. You hurt my baby Psychic, Aki, with malicious intent, you don't get a happy ending. Just like if you hurt my fledgling, Yusei, of your own twisted free will, you. Will. Die. (Looking at you Godwin. Takasu's been dealt with already. Not like anyone** _ **won't**_ **see that coming a mile away, so this isn't a spoiler.) *bloodthirsty grin***

 **Judai *whispering*: She's terrifying sometimes.**

 **Edo *whispering back*: I pray I'm not brought into this insanity.**

 **I heard that! You're my next hostage Edo!**

 **Edo: *gulps***


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **So, we're close to another plot point I'm eagerly looking forward to reaching. Let's see if we get to it this chapter. I kinda doubt it - I need Yusei to duel that sore loser Ushio again first, and I'm probably going to actually write out the duel this time - mostly because it's important for Saiga's character development. Otherwise, I'd just skim over it again because it wouldn't be important enough to the plot to have me rehash it, unlike the Duel with Takasu.** _ **That**_ **was necessary for Plot. The 3rd Ushio Duel is necessary for Character Development. But after we get through that… Oh, I've been** _ **waiting**_ **for this plot point to be written! The threads are coming together!** ***grins eagerly***

 **Edo: So, uh, I really hope I'm still the Sane One in this…**

 **Oh, don't fret so much. You'd be too OOC if I didn't make you the Only Sane Man of the Gx Crew. Well, you and Ryo (Zane in the dub, for those who don't know). Though I do have plans for you two… I ship it. There was teasing in canon.**

 **Edo: Eh, can't complain then. When do I get my debut?**

 **Soon, my dear, soon. But someone else needs to debut first. Someone who will have a major (if background) role here, and a** _ **very**_ **big role in the prequel. In fact, hints will be dropped for the prequel through him. References to events that occurred. People are probably gonna connect the dots if they haven't already as to** _ **what**_ **Yusei is soon though. (Though the in-story reveal won't happen for awhile. I have** _ **plans**_ **. Shenluen-approved plans. I ran the three scenerios I had by her, she loved the one I loved most, so that's how the reveal will happen. And canon will fall off the rails as a result. Oh the chaos. Godwin, look out, you're in trouble now! There's a military woman who's shit list you've made it on to!)**

 **Added: Updated, beta-read chapter. Apparently I was having a bunch of tense issues, but as I was writing to help ignore the pain of my injured knee, I think I can be forgiven.**

Yusei walked through uptown Neo Domino, completely lost in thought. That power he used in his duel with Takasu was still haunting him. What was it? It felt… both natural and _unnatural_ to him. As if it belonged to only part of him, not all of him. But the part of him it _didn't_ belong to was adaptable and would be able to make it part of it in time. Which didn't make much sense, but a lot of things didn't make sense lately. He needed answers. If only The Herald was allowed to give them now. Yusei sighed, leaning against a wall near an alley. He needed to stop overthinking this. It wasn't going to do him any good, and he _was_ promised answers when the time was right. He just needed to stay patient.

( _Easier said than done. He was so close to answers now, patience was difficult to maintain no matter how naturally inclined he was to it._ )

Instead he thought back to his "educational session" with Takasu as he pushed off the wall to begin walking again.

' _Chances are, my D-Wheel and Deck are under high security. Hope Himura's contact comes through. I'll also need to figure out how to permanently disable the Mark's signal. I never tried with Rally or Crow because there was a chance fooling around with it would hurt them. Jamming is one thing, disabling it is another. That requires_ physically _altering the circuits._ '

The noise in this part of the City was almost unbearable, which was part of why Yusei was allowing himself to get lost in his own head and not focus on his surroundings. If someone was foolish enough to attack, they'd pay for it, plain and simple. Though Yusei sincerely hoped that wouldn't happen. Another reason was to avoid the stares he knew his Mark was garnering. That still pissed him off a bit. Not as much as before, though, since he had to admit, the Mark looked oddly good on him. Yusei normally didn't care about his appearance, but… Well, he'd take what he could get on accepting the thing. Not like it was going away any time soon, if at all.

( _Plus, Yusei sort of didn't want to get rid of it anyway. Part of why he came here was to stir things up and smash apart preconceived notions. What better way for that to happen then to be himself, but Marked. Plus, this had only dug Godwin's grave deeper, considering when the truth came out and he_ wasn't _trespassing, but could be seen as trying to return home..._ )

Yusei looked up to get his bearings and spotted the Kaiba Corp. Tower. Half of him wondered what Kaiba Seto would think of what Godwin turned his company into. Probably wouldn't be too happy. Last anyone had heard, he, Mutou Yugi, and his friends had _all_ headed into space to explore. They'd been gone since before Zero Reverse and many didn't think that they were still alive. Yusei… Well he thought they were gonna surprise everyone once they returned. He looked forward to them shaking things up and setting this city straight again. Unless he beat them to the punch, of course.

However, his thoughts were getting sidetracked. Apparently, not paying attention in an unfamiliar city is a good way to get lost. The Diamond Area is on the outskirts, the Tower is in the center. Yusei had gotten turned around. He mentally cursed that he wouldn't be able to take to the rooftops. Easiest way for him to get to know an area was to get up high and get a bird's eye view. Turning around, he headed for the nearest alley. He was more comfortable in the dark, quiet alleys than the bright, noisy streets anyway.

* * *

"Awwww, come on! Please, let me at least scare the bastard a bit, pretty please? I won't 'deal' with him like he tried to 'deal' with my niece, and my nephew, and my boyfriend! I'll just dump him in the Empty Dimension for a bit, spook him, and let him go, please let me teach that psychopath a lesson, please!" Judai begged Timegazer. The ancient Spirit merely raised a brow at the King's less-than-mature wheedling, prompting the Herald to pout. "Let me guess, it's not the right _time_ , is it?"

"Actually, it's only not the correct time for Divine to die. You can go ahead and send him away for a bit. The timestream is altering itself accordingly, and we have a bit more leeway for certain things now. Once a certain event occurs that did not occur before, but must occur now, we will not need to be so strict in following the previous events," Timegazer answered with a grin. Judai's head popped up from it's pouting hangdog position, a surprised look on his face.

"Wait, things are still gonna turn out okay, right?" Judai asked worriedly.

"Fear not, things will turn out _better_. Though much has changed, including myself, Yliaster's meddling, with yourself, Yusei, and Yugi's attempts to fix their mistakes, _has_ accomplished what they had set out to do. It doesn't excuse all the lives they ruined, but at least things have worked out."

"So, your saying the only reason things worked out is because Yliaster failed in their missions to destroy Judai, Yusei, and Yugi?" Yubel asked. She was currently defused for a bit. Timegazer's Tower was one of the few places they didn't need to worry about ensuring she and Judai weren't defused for too long since Timegazer would simply freeze Yubel's time if they accidentally exceeded the current limit.

"Are you surprised? There is a Champion in every generation now. Though two generations from now had been a complete mess in the original timeline. Too many Champions is just a bad idea. I think there had been eight in total, and many got along like oil and water. Perhaps things will be different this time."

"Hopefully, since you have more power to help this time Timegazer," Judai said with a smirk. The Magician laughed.

"I still have no clue how this happened. At least I'm able to make clones of myself to be where I need to be in certain situations without disrupting things. After all, my son may have different parents this time around, but he's still my son."

"Ever get a headache trying to keep all this time mess straight?"

"Judai, if you don't get a headache trying to understand time travel, time crashes, and all that comes with it, you don't understand a thing," was the serious reply.

* * *

Yusei made his way down the dark streets of the Diamond Area, not paying any mind to the people sleeping outside other than to glance at them to ensure that a) they won't try to attack, and b) they're not in any immediate danger themselves. Neither applied, so he simply continued on his way. He couldn't exactly help them find a roof to sleep under right now anyway. Not when he was planning to find a decent tree to bunk in for the night. Wouldn't be the first time, probably won't be the last.

Coming upon the tavern, "Bootleg", Yusei thought over Himura's instructions once more. Assuring himself he recalled them correctly, he entered the joint, only to be immediately assaulted by the stench of cannabis. Wrinkling his nose at the smell, he gave the tables with the hookah a wide berth on his way to the bar. While cannabis was far less harmful than cigarettes, his sensitive nose still didn't like it. And he had yet to get his heightened senses back under full control.

The barkeep turned around the moment Yusei sat at the bar and started mocking him, "What's the matter, boy? Y'get lost from your mommy, or something? Sorry, bud, but this ain't the lost child department. Hurry up and scram!"

Yusei easily recognized an intimidation attempt and didn't even flinch. The tavern was in a rough neighborhood and the barkeep was attempting to scare him off to protect him. He recognized the behavior. It's something Jack would do back when they were still in the Enforcers. Crow would sometimes do the same, but more often than not he followed Yusei's lead. Yusei was the type to explain things and send someone to Martha's for safety.

Remembering Himura's instructions, and curious as to what it actually tasted like anyway, Yusei demanded, "Give me some milk."

The guy's reaction was priceless. He thought Yusei was mocking him (which, if Yusei were to be honest, he would have ordered milk anyway, just to be a shit), so he grabbed the collar's of Yusei's jacket and pulled him up, yelling, "You trying to yank my chain, kid!?"

Yusei's unconcerned expression didn't change at all, and he just stared the barkeep down. He was suddenly tossed back onto the stool when two suits walked in. Yusei took the opportunity to reach into his jacket and pull out Himura's card, setting it on the counter while the barkeep kept an eye on the suits. When he turned back to Yusei, the Turbo Duelist stated, "Let me introduce you to this guy," and suddenly things were all business.

Barkeep reached under the counter for a glass and some milk and placed the glass on Himura's card, hiding it from view. "It's on the house."

Yusei was surprised by that at first, until Barkeep seemed to signal someone in the tavern. ' _Does this mean Saiga is in here?_ ' he wondered.

"Hey, boy." Yusei turned his attention back to Barkeep. "Once you drink up, be a good boy and head outta here."

Understanding the message, Yusei quickly drank the milk, slightly surprised by how it caused a cooling sensation in his stomach, and grabbed Himura's card on the way out. This time, he noticed the suits get up and follow him. That's what he got for not paying attention. A tail. Well, hopefully Saiga would assist in throwing them. Until he knew one way or another what would happen next, he'd pretend he was still oblivious to the rather obvious tail.

( _He was highly annoyed at himself for being so oblivious. Just because his senses were currently difficult to handle did_ not _excuse dismissing potential danger like that! What would Martha say if she found out? Yusei feared it. She was the one who taught him to always be alert and aware. She might think he needed a refresher. He did_ not _want to think about it. Why were all the women in his life terrifying?_ )

Yusei walked out into the middle of an empty street when he heard the distinctive sound of a D-Wheel coming from above him. Sure enough, someone drove off the top of a nearby parking garage, landing just behind him, and turning swiftly. Yusei simply watched as they sailed over him, knowing they would clear him easily and didn't move since he might wind up in the way if he did. The two suits started running for Yusei, obviously not happy about his meet-up, and the Rider put himself between Yusei and them, grabbing Yusei's arm and throwing him over the back.

Yusei was somewhat surprised by the man's actions, especially since he didn't use too much force to throw Yusei. The Satellite dweller didn't try to put up a fight, even if his instincts wanted him to, since he was quite sure he knew who this was. And if Yusei was right, it explained why the man seemed to know Yusei was lighter than he looked. (Another oddity, as he didn't have an ounce of fat on him, with a ton of lean muscle. He should be _heavier_ than he looks, but somehow, he's almost featherlight at times.)

As they rode, the Rider gave Yusei a helmet and pulled out a device that began shining a light on his Mark.

"You are?" Yusei asked, just to be sure.

"Saiga."

Yusei nodded, and let himself relax in a lying position again so the Mark could continue to be jammed. They made it to Saiga's hideout without incident, though soon after they arrived, Security helicopters did as well. Good thing they had been somewhat delayed and Yusei and Saiga were already inside.

* * *

Yusei was extraordinarily grateful for his ability to sleep anywhere when he wound up sleeping in a chair that night. Better than the tree he had been planning on, at least. He was woken by Saiga setting down the supplies he made up in front of Yusei. They wound up having a disagreement on the value of friends. Yusei heard the pain in Saiga's voice, and knew the man still cared, but was gunshy. Words wouldn't help right now, so Yusei simply headed out. Saiga was clearly concerned about Yusei, and Yusei wasn't going to leave it at that anyway. He was simply giving the man some space for now and showing his own resolve to get back what was stolen from him.

Though he had an odd feeling of being watched. Kami, he hoped it wasn't Ushio again. He was starting to get sick of the guy.

 **Next chapter: Third Ushio duel. Also, yes, Timegazer is who you think it is. Time Crashes cause weird things to happen, after all. And someone pointed out to me that Timegazer looks a** _ **lot**_ **like Yusei. So, I took that, ran with it, and now Timegazer is Dr. Fudo's true form. No, he's still not Yusei's biological Dad in this story, I have parents all picked out, but he** _ **was**_ **still Yusei's adoptive Dad - since that way he'd at least still have** _ **some**_ **claim to his son in spite of Yliaster's meddling causing a Time Crash before this story happened. (Prequel plot! Maybe pre-prequel plot, actually. I have ideas for the prequel already, not sure if that will work with them. But a prequel to the prequel… I'm pulling a C.S. Lewis here. He made the "Magician's Nephew" as a prequel** _ **after**_ " **The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardrobe" was already written.) And I've got a Duel Spirit that is now Mrs. Fudo - White Wing Magician. She fits so well with both Timegazer and Yusei, it's like White Wing Magician was** _ **made**_ **to be part of my plot.**

 **I'm going to continue to keep you guessing as to** _ **who**_ **Yusei's parents are. I highly doubt anyone will figure it out before the reveal. Though I'm taking guesses on** _ **what**_ **Yusei is. First one to answer correctly (who hasn't been let in on the secret) gets to give me a prompt for a side-story! If you want to hear about someone's backstory, or have a scene elaborated on, and you win, let me know. Though I already have one prompt, so no asking for the night the Enforcers broke up. Shenluen gave me a pic prompt that's perfect for that night.**

 **Also, not sure if milk causes a cooling sensation for others when they drink it, but for both my mom and myself it does. We both have acid reflux, and milk actually helps keep things under control a bit. Now, I'm not giving Yusei a stomach condition, save for maybe a few pre-ulcers from the stress of his life, but that's not relevant to the story, so it won't be touched on. They'll go away soon enough. Life's gonna get better for my fledgling soon. And Hell will be raised on Godwin. Yusei's Godfather is pretty influential and will show up soon.**

 **Hmmm… Maybe I'll give two people a chance for a prompt. You guys get to guess who Yusei's Godfather is. Clue: His kids make their first appearance in Episode 12. I chose him as their dad since they share a similar appearance. And he's** _ **not**_ **an absent father this time! *fanfare plays* (Still haven't decided on Mom though… I think he's going to be a single dad.)**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 ***cracks knuckles* Alright time for the Ushio Duel. Let's see if it can be one chapter, or if I need to split it like that Takasu one. I really, really,** _ **really**_ **want to get to the start of the reveals, but PLOT demands getting through the nitty gritty little details first. Oh, and if the end of last chapter was rushed to you guys, sorry, but the scene skipped was basically:**

 **Saiga: *hacking***

 **Yusei: *looking at pic of Saiga and his tag team partner***

 **Saiga: *looks over, sees Yusei, gets defensive***

 **Yusei: *sits down, goes to sleep***

 **Saiga: *goes back to hacking***

 **So I just skipped the boring. I'm getting waaaayyy too eager to get to the good stuff, and it's getting hard to continue writing all the setup while my muses merrily skip ahead and cackle over the chaos to come. Reaching Episode 13 should appease them enough to slow down so I can catch up because that will open the door to start properly setting up PLOT for the post-canon Gx prequel. (And begin seeing where the newest development of my muses' crazy will fall into everything as well.) But that means getting through the rest of Episode 11 and all of Episode 12, and if it weren't necessary for Saiga's character development, I'd likely gloss over it like before. Heck, I still might to a degree and check in on the Gx Crew and Satellite Gang with Yusei's Duel breaking in for the important parts. Heck, that sounds good, let's do it.**

 **Free-writer, here, remember. I plan the plot points then let my muses take control. Let's see where they take us on this wild ride. Maybe we'll get to ride a dragon!**

 **Rainbow Dragon: *feels a sudden sense of foreboding***

 **OOoo, pretty dragon! *singsong* Johan, I think I got an idea for later with you~~~!**

 **Johan: *shiver runs down his spine* Why do I feel doom approachi- *yelps as I sneak up and grab him* HELP ME!**

 **Okay, time for the chapter.**

 **Again, my beta is in college, and studying for midterms, so this is unbeta'd. The edited chapter will be uploaded later.**

"What the he-eck?" Crow wondered, censoring himself last minute as he remembered the kid sitting behind him on his D-Wheel. What was going on? Who were those creepy cloaked guys, and what crazy was this? The Crimson Dragon is oppressing them? Like hell. Crow knew that wasn't the case. Not when Yusei apparently bore the being's Mark.

Yeah, he knew about that. Judai had been keeping them all updated on how Yus was doing in the City. Apparently he just got out last night and was working to get his D-Wheel and Deck back with some dude named Saiga helping him out. Ordinarily, he'd wonder how Judai was keeping tabs on things, but he usually sent one of the E-Heros in his Deck with an update, so… Yeah, pretty obvious how he does it. Now Crow was wondering when Judai planned to use all the dirt he no doubt had on Godwin.

"I think we need to get everyone to Martha's. That ain't good," Crow observed as he saw the crowd follow the cloaked weirdos in some sort of trance. He spun around, heading for his nest to contact Rei and get her to help with transport. Apparently the crazy woman was a Turbo Duelist too. Explained a lot. All Turbo Duelists were crazy to some degree. Crow was proud of his own special brand of insanity after all.

* * *

Things had gone smoothly at first. Too smoothly. Yusei was really getting sick of the stalker he had. Especially since Ushio was getting smarter about his attempts to bring the Satellite-raised down. The wielder of Stardust Dragon grit his teeth as yet _another_ escape route was cut off, forcing him to turn sharply or collide with the new wall.

Yusei glanced at the card he drew, before setting it. It would buy him the time he needed until his next turn thanks to the fact that Ushio's Discord Counter trap was still in effect.

"I place one card facedown. I end my turn."

 **Yusei: LP 3500; SC 3 → 4**

 **Field: One facedown Spell or Trap**

 **Ushio: LP 4000; SC 3 → 4**

 **Field: One facedown Spell or Trap; Search Striker (1600/1200); Pursuit Chaser (1400/600)**

Ushio grinned smugly. "Hmph. I bet you do. Considering you can't summon a monster this turn due to my Discord Counter! All paths are blocked off for you!"

Yusei held back a growl as he was forced to make another sharp turn as Ushio said that to avoid a crash. _Cheating little-_ he cut himself off. _No letting the anger take control again. No making another mistake. No repeats of Takasu,_ he reminded himself, feeling his powers attempt to rise up again in response to his emotions. _Keep it cool_.

Easier said than done, again. Especially when Ushio laughed and taunted, "You've got nowhere else to go now! Only thing up ahead is a dead end! Just give up. Your only option is to surrender!"

There was an elevator up ahead and no places to turn. He was boxed in. Shi-

"Push on."

Yusei's eyes widened. Was that?

"Is this… Saiga?" he wondered aloud. After this morning, he thought he'd have his work cut out for him to get Saiga to understand friendship again.

"Just push on!" Saiga snarled impatiently. The worry he had for Yusei was clear though. That was all Yusei needed. Saiga apparently decided to take a chance - with Yusei. This was the make it or break it moment. Either Yusei trusted Saiga and reaffirmed what he said about bonds before, or he ignored the man and broke his ability to trust forever.

Yusei revved the engine and sped up, heading straight for the so-called dead-end. He let out a roar as he pushed on to release some of the pent-up anger from before and psyche himself up for whatever Saiga had planned. He trusted the guy. He had to. This was the only way to help both of them. A leap of blind faith.

* * *

"Hmmm… Sounds similar to the Society of Light back during our school days, doesn't it?" Judai asked Asuka who shuddered at the memory. Judai smiled sheepishly, knowing it was a bad time for her, even if the memories weren't clear.

"Society of Light? What's that?" Blitz asked as he polished his glasses.

"It was made up of people brainwashed by the Light of Destruction. Or Light of Ruin. Either works," Judai explained. "See, there's a balance to things. Not all Light is good, and not all Darkness is evil. On the side of Evil you have the Light of Destruction and the Nihilistic Darkness, while on the side of good you have the Light of Hope and the Gentle Darkness. I'm the Herald of Gentle Darkness. The Nihilistic Darkness can corrupt me if I'm not careful, but not the Light of Destruction. Same goes for the Herald of the Light of Hope. She's still recovering from her ordeal."

Brows raised at that.

"So… Are you saying the Light of Destruction is back?" Nerve asked.

"No, I'd know if it was back. I'd feel compelled to fight it as the Gentle Darkness is what keeps the Light of Destruction at bay. No, I think this is the Nihilistic Darkness. Yubel's still a bit messed up, so that's why we're not picking up any need to confront these guys. Well, that and the Avatar for the Light of Hope is active again," Judai answered, pushing away from the wall he was leaning against to poke at some flowers across the room. He was pretty sure he had undiagnosed ADHD. Oh well. Not like he was in school anymore and _had_ to pay attention to every little thing the teachers said. (Not like he ever did anyway.)

"Whoa, hold the phone, you never told us _Yubel_ was the Herald of the Light of Hope!" Manjoume Jun demanded.

"I didn't? Could've sworn…" Judai trailed off, thinking. "Oh, yeah, you were drunk, no wonder you don't remember. Man that was a fun party."

"Still can't believe you managed to convince Dark Magician Girl to be one of the strippers," Kenzan chuckled, remembering Sho's face when a bunch of popular female Duel Spirits seemingly crashed Manjoume's bachelor party.

"I won a bet."

"I'd love to hear that story…" mumbled Taka, earning him a slap from his pregnant lover.

"We're getting off track," Nozomi stated, giving the men the stink-eye.

"Right, well, the Avatar is active, so we just need to follow its lead. Thankfully the Avatar of the Nihilistic Darkness is sleeping again. Judai beat it before graduation," Johan began, only to be interrupted.

"Yeah, thanks for the help throwing off its influence."

"No problem, Judai, anyway, we'd be in REAL trouble if both were awake at the same time. Creation and Destruction clashing on Earth? Yeah… If that ever starts, is there a way to send them somewhere _without_ life?"

"Uhhhh… I'll get back to you on that, I got no clue," Judai answered, already wondering if Timegazer even knew. Yeah, he knew a lot, but only what Time showed him. That answer might not be in his domain.

"It isn't."

Everyone whirled around to see a Duel Spirit with an uncanny resemblance to Yusei suddenly in the room.

"Hey! You're out of your Tower! Or are you a Time Clone?" Judai peered at the Spirit, trying to determine the answer.

"If I was a Time Clone, I'd be taking on my original appearance. I still see myself that way, even after all these millenia. White Wing Magician is keeping an eye on things for me," Timegazer Magician said. "And to answer the question you all are thinking, sorry can't answer that yet. It's not the correct time for it. Also, no, I'm not a mind-reader, you all asked me these questions in an alternate timeline."

"Dude… That's so cool. Creepy as hell, but cool," Crow declared. Timegazer smiled.

"Thank you. And thank you for being such a good friend to Yusei. I wish I could have done more, but I did all I could. You'll also be getting your own answers soon enough. I know you know what I'm talking about," Timegazer said cryptically. Crow laughed, rubbing the back of his head as he resisted clapping that hand over his right forearm. It had been burning something fierce when Yusei was apparently having his duel with that Warden in the Facility, but there was nothing there. Nothing visible at least. Crow had the strangest feeling whatever it was was hidden until further notice.

"Yeah. Though I still hope I'm baseline human. I wanna be the badass normal of our little group. No offence to anyone else," Crow admitted sheepishly.

"There needs to be at least one 'badass normal' per generation, and you _are_ one of them," Timegazer confirmed, smiling as Crow whooped and rushed to Rei to get tips. The Spirit shook his head, amused.

"Kids."

* * *

Leap of blind faith indeed. When and _how_ did Saiga set up those explosives? Still, he wasn't going to complain. He enjoyed the feeling of freefall, even if he wished he wasn't riding his D-wheel, but instead was diving for the fun and thrill of it.

...Which begs the question why he felt he should be able to _soar_ when humans don't have wings?

"Draw!"

 **Yusei: LP 3500 SC 4 → 5**

 **Ushio: LP 4000 SC 4 → 5**

 **Opponent Ushio's Turn**

Yusei snapped back to himself. Right, there's a Duel happening. Also, he _can't_ fly, it's impossible for humans to fly, so he should ready his D-Wheel for a landing soon.

"I activate my Speed Spell, Rapid Shot Wing, from my hand!" Ushio played the card as he continued, "For this turn, for each of my Speed Counters, one of my monsters on my field increases in attack power by 100 points!"

 **Search Striker: ATK 1600 → 2100**

Ushio laughed. Again. Yusei was starting to hate opponents that laughed more than twice in one Duel. "That puts both my monsters' attack power at 3500. Now they're at the right amount to defeat you this turn! Search Striker, attack him directly! Clever Strike!"

The impact caused Yusei to lose his grip on his D-Wheel, barely holding on with one hand. Sometimes he hated how lightweight he was, even if it was useful most of the time. This was one of the times he wished his weight was _normal_. He was almost sent flying from his D-Wheel. And while he'd survive easily, _Hope_ would be smashed to pieces at the bottom of the shaft if Yusei didn't ensure the angle was right.

 **Yusei: LP 3500 → 1400; SC 5 → 3**

"And now, the end," Ushio gloated gleefully. "Pursuit Chaser, attack him directly again!"

Yusei glanced back at the attack coming his way before managing to pull himself close enough to hit a button on _Hope_. "I activate a facedown! Confusion Chaff!"

Pursuit Chaser's attack stopped and it was sent reeling back.

"What the-!?" Ushio began.

Yusei reseated himself on his D-Wheel and explained, "Confusion Chaff can be activated during your second direct attack. Its attack gets negated and that monster battles with the monster who attacked directly first."

Pursuit Chaser turned on its partner, opening fire. Search Striker retaliated with its own attack, destroying Ushio's weaker monster.

 **Ushio: LP 4000 → 3300**

"Dammit. I place a card facedown and end my turn."

 **Search Striker: ATK 2100 → 1600**

"Raise your D-Wheel!" Saiga suddenly ordered. "Raise it! Hurry!"

Yusei quickly got _Hope_ into position to land. He smashed through the roof of the elevator, bounced once, then tore out as soon as the door opened a second later, still in a wheelie position. The doors then closed, just as Ushio came down. Yusei was slightly amused as Saiga sent the elevator up.

Yusei doubted that was the end of it though. That officer was worse than a dog with a bone, after all. Sure enough, Ushio caught up and smash through the barrier on the second floor to drop down beside Yusei. He purposefully rammed _Hope_ to try and throw Yusei off. All he did was annoy the raven.

"So, scum, thought you could escape, huh?"

Yusei bit back a growl. _No getting angry. Don't give in. He's not worth it. He's a jerk but he's_ not _a murderer. He doesn't deserve your wrath_.

The burning of the seal keeping his power at bay dissipated as his power stopped trying to break free. (For now.) Well, that's something at least.

Didn't hurt that at that moment where he nearly lost control, Saiga appeared and kicked Ushio in the face while still riding his own D-Wheel. That took skill. As Ushio fell behind, Saiga rode up beside Yusei.

"Saiga. Why are you here?" Yusei needed to know what Saiga's thoughts were. He needed to see how he could open the man's eyes to the truth of what happened.

"I just wanted to see the fate of someone who casually prattles on about 'bonds with friends'. I don't have any mushy gushy feelings for friends, or what have you."

Yusei could practically hear Nozomi's teasing response to that, " _Well, that's a Suspiciously Specific Denial if I ever heard one. What else do you not do? Hack heavily encrypted Security impounds?_ "

Yusei still didn't understand what she meant by Tropes. Then again, he never bothered with what little TV reception the Satellite got, and Nozomi did say it was related to television.

Saiga glanced away as he continued, "I'll just have what you owe me figure up financially."

Yusei decided not to call Saiga out on his poor lying skills and instead asked, "What happened?"

Saiga looked away again before answering.

* * *

"Ugh, so bored," Rei complained as she patrolled Yusei'sneighborhood with Kenzan after their meeting. Seeing Asuka and Manjoume again was nice. Asuka taught at their alma mater, though she was working on transferring to the City since Judai hinted things were going to be changing for the better here soon. Good thing too, they were _all_ getting tired of sitting on their hands. Well, relatively speaking, at least. Everyone in the Gx Crew had used the time to become successful, influential people to help Judai's plans however they could. Given he was always pleased when he heard what they were doing, well, they guessed they were on the right path.

Though Johan hadn't exactly _wanted_ to become a CEO. Pegasus kinda pushed it on him. He didn't trust anyone else to run his company who wasn't already occupied elsewhere, and, honestly, being a Psychic Duelist was practically a _must_ for I2's CEO to keep it successful. Yeah, Pegasus had lost most of his potential with the loss of his Millenium Eye, but he still Saw Duel Spirits without it, even if he couldn't summon them anymore. Divine had tried to butter Pegasus up to become CEO - until Johan was appointed the man's successor. That was probably what provoked the first attack that Cobalt Eagle thwarted. The rest were because _no one_ was allowed to best Divine and get away with it, apparently.

"Well, then I suppose I should assist you with that," a smarmy voice declared. Rei turned slowly and raised a brow at the head of the Arcadia Movement.

"And what are you doing here in the Satellite of all place, Divine?" Rei asked, casually tossing a balled up piece of paper into hole in the street. It vanished into the shadow, unnoticed by Divine.

"I could be asking you two that same question. Shouldn't you be guarding that Anderson kid?"

"Kid? Please, you're, what, 23? Besides Johan's perfectly capable of handling things himself. And if there's something he can't handle, he has an extremely protective boyfriend that _can_ ," Kenzan scoffed.

"Oh? Do tell. I could use some new recruits," Divine smirked.

"Sorry, Divine, but there's no way in any Hell Dimension I'll ever join you."

Divine jumped and whirled around. His eyes widened at seeing the first ever documented Psychic Duelist standing behind him, looking no older than 19. "How?"

"You done goofed, Divine. You attacked my boyfriend. Multiple times. You attacked Nozomi - my goddaughter. You murdered so many innocents for not being 'worthy' in your eyes. You ruined lives. You're going to cool your heels a bit the Empty Dimension. And if you survive, you'll wish you hadn't one I finish with you." And with that, Judai summoned the power of the Supreme King as Shadows engulfed them both.

"How long are you gonna keep him in time-out?" Rei asked casually, looking at her fingernails. They needed clipping. Long nails got in the way of decent punching.

"However long I can get away with," Judai answered, stepping out of a different shadow than before.

"Translation: Until Timegazer says, 'Judai, you've had your fun, now we need this jerk to play his part, bring him back before I get my wife'," Kenzan smirked. Judai shuddered. Rei cackled.

 _Why are all the women in my life terrifying?_ Judai wondered, unknowingly echoing a certain raven's thoughts from the day before.

* * *

Yusei had managed to beat Ushio. Hopefully Saiga got out okay, considering he let himself fall behind to help Yusei get away. Yusei was in pain from the electric batons he had been hit with, followed by the crash that left him lying in a surprisingly clean alleyway.

Footsteps. Two- no three people running toward him. A soft voice soothing him in an unfamiliar language, but one he understood somehow, telling him it was okay, they were here to help.

"Kuribon, can he hear you?" Yusei heard a girl ask someone.

[Yes.] the gentle voice answered.

"Huh, no wonder your Duel Spirits told you to help, Luka. Lua, help me turn him over so I can check his wounds," an adult male voice said before gasping. "Yusei…"

"Dad, do you know him?" a boy wondered.

"He's your godbrother."

 **FINALLY! I reached a major plot point! Yes, I made Lua and Luka's dad Yusei's godfather. Surprise! You'll find out why Yusei wasn't raised by him next chapter. There's a good explanation, actually. Also, I failed. I didn't write out the whole Ushio duel. I have mixed feelings on him, though they're only mixed** _ **before**_ **his character development. I hated Ushio before his character development, but quite liked him after soooo… I'm kinda glossing over what I didn't like, but trying not to gloss over too much because it's important too, and it's just… Argh. Balancing stuff is hard sometimes. Hopefully I'm not doing too bad a job with Ushio, and I did progress things with the scenes looking into the Gx Crew in the Satellite, while keeping what I thought was important for Saiga's character development.**

 ***sigh* Anyway, next chapter is one I've really, really,** _ **really**_ **been looking forward to writing, like, since I first began planning this rewrite. Yes, this** _ **isn't**_ **something my muses sprung on me, it was actually** _ **planned**_ **. (Though I wouldn't put it past them to add something I** _ **didn't**_ **plan in the next chapter, but will still work.)**

 **We're getting close to the good stuff! *rubs hands eagerly at her plans for the Fortune Cup* Oh, Godwin, you'd best have your affairs in order! You've pissed off several highly powerful and influential members of society who have just been** _ **waiting**_ **for the right time to tear you apart. And Timegazer says that time is close now.**

 **And before I go straight to the next chapter, I want to congratulate DanelerH on Archive of Our Own for guessing who the twins' dad is. You have until I start writing the Zexal sequel to pick your choice of what you want for the eventual side-stories collection. No one has guessed what Yusei is yet. The reveal will happen at the Fortune Cup (for readers - in-story characters not named Yusei or part of the Gx Crew or Satellite Gang won't find out for longer), so make your guesses before then if you want to give me a prompt!**

 **Oh, and the explanation about the different Universal Forces was** _ **heavily**_ **influenced by Heleentje's So Far, So Good. I headcanon it as post-canon canon. (Though not in the timeline of my story since it unfortunately won't work.) If you haven't read it, go do so now.**

 **s/5464058/1/So-Far-So-Good**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **I am so excited to be writing this part. Like always, my plans are loose to allow for spontaneous bouts of inspiration to fit in, but this is one of "non-negotiable" plot points. And it's one that has a great deal of importance to backstories and the prequel. Just… Guys, I have been waiting to write this part for so long, I've daydreamed how it will go over and over again. (As well as another chapter set future into the story - the chapter where Yusei's wings FINALLY show up and canon screams as it flies off the rails.) Just. Words cannot describe how excited I am to finally reach this point, so let's just go on ahead.**

 **Again, my beta is in college, and studying for midterms, so this is unbeta'd. The edited chapter will be uploaded later.**

 **Quick edit: I realized I put Yusaku instead of Yusuke. VRAINS IS EATING MY BRAINS! It's fixed now.**

 **Quick edit 2: I fixed Yusuke's family name now too. Even after realizing my mistake VRAINS KEPT NOMMING ON MY BRAINS!**

Fujiwara Yusuke looked at his godson as he slept. The sheer amount of scars he had… Plus that marker. Rage boiled in Yusuke's gut at the Marker. He was quite sure Yusei hadn't done anything to deserve it. Chances are he'd been caught "trespassing" in the City. What a joke.

"Daddy?" Luka called, her voice worried. Yusuke looked up and realized the shadows around him were writhing unnaturally. Shit. His control slipped.

"I'm okay sweetie," Yusuke said, taking a deep breath and calming his emotions. "Just concerned about Yusei."

"I thought only criminals had Marks like that," Lua said from where he was looking over his Deck. None of them had really gone to bed the night before. Yusuke, because he was worried about his godson - who had been barely conscious and passed out soon after they reached him - and his children because they were both curious about the family member they heard mention of, but never met, and worry over Yusei's condition. Luka walked over with a fresh bowl of cool water. Yusuke wasn't too worried about Yusei's supposed fever, but he knew Luka cooling Yusei down wouldn't hurt him either. Even if it was the teen's normal temperature.

"Well, if I had to guess, Yusei was caught 'trespassing' even though he was never truly a Satellite. And even then it shouldn't matter," Yusuke answered.

"Why are they treated that way? Just because they were trapped after that Zero Reverse thing happened doesn't mean they're bad people," Luka asked. Yusuke didn't know how to answer that. Thankfully, he didn't have to as Yusei groaned, hazy cobalt blue eyes fluttering open. Kuribon immediately appeared and began speaking soothingly to the confused teen.

[It's alright. You're safe. No one's going to hurt you here.]

Yusei closed his eyes briefly as he relaxed, and when he opened them again, they were clearer, though confused.

"You're… Kuribon? How can I understand you? Or even see you?" Yusei asked, sitting up slowly. Yusuke raised a brow. That was unexpected.

"Wait, you mean you couldn't see Duel Spirits before?" Lua asked, coming over. He had pouted about _still_ being the only one to not be able to see _or_ hear Spirits, no matter what was said about gifts sometimes coming in later. Now though… Well, patience wasn't really Lua's thing, but he'd try at least.

Yusei shook his head, stopping quickly as it throbbed. "No. I have a little brother of sorts back home who can. He can See a lot that can't be seen, not just Duel Spirits. And his biological sister is a Psychic Duelist. So I know quite a bit most wouldn't."

"A Psychic Duelist? What kind of deck?" Luka asked, hope filling her voice.

"Um, Armed Dragon."

"Nozomi-nee is okay then? Wait, you said she's like a sister to you, right? Then even without you being our godbrother, that makes you like a brother, right? Right, Aniki?" Lua asked - no demanded. Yusei, despite his confusion, didn't mind. He enjoyed having a big family and was always happy to expand it. Though…

"Godbrother?" Yusei wondered. He had family here already? Then why…?

"Godwin refused to allow anyone not part of Security to travel to the Satellite for the first ten years after Zero Reverse. By the time I was able to head over and look for you… You had a family. You were happy. There was no guarantee you would accept leaving them. I couldn't do that to you. Even though I was asked to look after you if something happened, I couldn't take you away. Not when you had a family you were happy with. I left you there because I didn't want to hurt you," Yusuke admitted. He looked down at his hands, folded in his lap. "I've constantly asked myself since then if I made the right choice."

Yusei stood up slowly and walked over to his godfather. He knelt in front of the man to force eye contact. "Thank you. You did what you thought was best for me. While life in the Satellite was difficult, I honestly wouldn't trade my experiences for the world. Life experience shapes who we are, and I like who I am. I don't know who I would have been if you had brought me into your home, so thank you. You made the right call."

Yusuke gave Yusei a watery smile before opening his arms and hugging his godson for the first time. Luka shyly came over to hug Yusei's side, while Lua ran over and jumped onto Yusei's back hug him, resulting in a barely stifled cry of pain.

"Crap, crap, crap, I'm sorry, I forgot your back looked hurt, I'm so sorry," Lua babbled, looking close to tears, only for Yusei to pat his head after a couple deep breaths to push the pain away.

"It's fine. Just be more careful in the future," he told the preteen.

"Take off your shirt, Yusei. I'm going to do something to help the irritation," Yusuke ordered, getting up to grab something from a nearby cabinet.

"Didn't Uncle Judai drop that off last week?" Luka asked.

"Yes, he did. Pretty sure he knew Yusei would wind up here somehow."

"Or that cool Spirit advisor of his knew, and told him to drop something off for him," Lua piped up, having bounced back from his upset state rather fast.

Yusuke chuckled. "Yeah that sounds more likely. Especially since White Wing Magician is good at making poultices like this."

Yusei had gingerly pulled off his shirt and was watching Yusuke out of the corner of his eye as he sat behind the teen. The green-haired adult dipped his fingers in the jar of purple almost-gel he had retrieved and carefully began applying it to the swollen ridges on Yusei's back. Almost immediately, Yusei relaxed, the ointment both cooling and warming, soothing the burn of constant pain and reducing the inflammation.

"What's in that stuff?" he mumbled, suddenly very tired. He hadn't been able to completely relax like this in far too long.

"No clue. Probably stuff you can't get here in the Human Realm. It's helping I take it?"

"Yeah. Do you know what's going on with me?" Yusei wondered. He could practically hear the cringe. "Thought so. Don't worry, the Herald, whoever the guy is, sent Burst Lady to tell me I'll get my answers when the time is right."

Yusuke breathed out a sigh of relief. "Good. I didn't know how to tell you that I've been sworn to silence on the matter until a certain event happens. From what I can tell, though, it's going to happen sooner than later."

"Alright, I won't ask anything else about it."

"Thank you, Yusei."

"No problem, Uncle."

* * *

"Huh. Well, that's interesting."

"Hmm…? Something happening?" Crow wondered. Given the weirdness happening in the Satellite, everyone was holed up at Martha's. Sort of. They weren't exactly in the Satellite anymore. Martha's house - and the inhabitants - were moved to a different Realm via some really major mojo. Timegazer cast the spell, while Judai provided the power. Apparently, if you didn't want something to go "boom" Judai was horrible at spellwork. So he had a transference tattoo hidden under his tank that was keyed to certain people so they could borrow some of his power whenever major mojo needed happening. Of course, something this major was still a drain on even the most powerfully magical being currently in existence, so Judai had crashed out on Martha's couch for the night. He was awake now, and chatting to Winged Kuriboh. Who, oddly enough, was Judai's Duel Spirit, even though Judai was part Duel Spirit. Things weren't as cut and dry as people try to make them, apparently.

"Huh? Oh, Winged Kuriboh here was just telling me Yusei can see and hear his sister, Kuribon."

"Yusei has a form of Sight now?" Taka asked from across the room where he was getting his butt handed to him in a videogame Johan gave them by one of the kids.

"He's always had it. It's just part of his powers, which were sealed at birth for reasons I can't say yet, but the seal is breaking a lot sooner than it should. It's supposed to last 20 years, with the last four allowing a gradual transition to his full power. It's breaking just shy of two years early." Judai paused. "THAT'S why Timegazer had me deliver that poultice. That jerk, he _knew_ this would happen, why he would put Yusei through the pain of _that specific_ seal breaking early-"

"It is necessary. Yusei needs to learn how to endure such pain to help save the one he is soul-bonded to," Timegazer said, appearing suddenly. Though his sudden appearance wasn't what shocked everyone. They had all gotten used to sudden comings and goings thanks to Judai sometimes seeming like a jack-in-the-box on crack with his Shadow Walking. No what shocked them was Timegazer looked _exactly_ like Dr. Fudo - the Father of Momentum and Yusei's adopted father.

"You- you're-" Crow choked out. Timegazer nodded solemnly. Crow jumped up and clocked Dr. Fudo across the jaw. It didn't even register to the Blackfeather Duelist that Timegazer could have easily stopped him if he wanted to. "YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DID YOU ABANDON HIM! HIS LIFE COULD HAVE BEEN SO MUCH BETTER! WHY!?"

"Because I interfered as much as I had been allowed. There are Rules that cannot be broken. If I had had a choice, and did not know what Yusei would be like if I was allowed to raise him for more than his first year, I would have. But I know. And I know, for Yusei's sake, I couldn't. He wouldn't be him without growing up the way he did," Timegazer looked up, and everyone was shocked by the tears in his eyes. "Do you know what it's like to get what you think is a second chance to fix things, only to discover you're tied to Rules that if broken, will destroy Everything? That even if you were sent back, it wasn't a second chance for you, but for the Universe? Do you know the pain of that? The struggle to stay out of things you wish to change? To allow horrible tragedies to happen because they're a _necessary evil_. To have to create something you _know_ will lead to countless deaths because you did so unknowingly _before_ someone broke the Rules and ended the last Universe, and you _have_ to do so again so things can finally be set right?"

"Y-you mean…?"

"I was there at the End of Everything. I was sent back because I had already made myself into a guiding spirit of sorts through sheer stubbornness to not abandon my son. But Yusei is no longer my biological son. This is part of my punishment for going against the Order of the Universe and causing the need for a reset. I did what I did with the best of intentions. But the road to Hell is paved with them. This is my Hell."

 **And there we go. The big explanation for a lot of little changes from canon. Dr. Fudo had been only part of the problem, but he was a big part. This wasn't exactly what I had planned to reveal that a major Time Crash had happened, but once Timegazer became Dr. Fudo… Well, that's why I liked it so much. The hole I still had was perfectly shaped for Dr. Fudo to fill. Bet you all though Judai was the Peggy Sue here. Nope. That was the original idea, but it was still tentative and open to interpretation until I either filled in the blanks that caused or came up with a better plan. This is a subversion! It's has similarities to a Peggy Sue, but it's not one at the same time. Dr. Fudo has his hands tied up pretty heavily. Thankfully, the Universe is somewhat merciful, and will give him more leeway after certain** _ **necessary**_ **events happen. As well as let his wife stay with him. Small mercies, but still.**

 **And now the gears are spinning for a companion story to this entire** _ **series**_ **revolving around Dr. Fudo. And more potential prequels with Gx (not the post-canon one) and DM. The other prequels might not pan out. In fact, I'll be surprised if they do. But if they do… oh boy. I may need a hiatus to start some other promised rewrites and do some MAJOR planning to prevent plot holes.**

 **I've created a monster. And it KEEPS** _ **GROWING!**_ ***looks apprehensively at the eldritch horror she's created***

 **Oh well, I'm sure there's other writers who never expected what they started to grow like it did. I'll find a way to tame this beastie.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **The end of the last chapter was evil, I know. But no worries! If I have an angsty chapter (or two if it had to be split), the angst will always be followed up with fun and happiness. Like this one. Poor deprived Yusei gets to go to an amusement park! Let the guy's inner child run free! (And Yusuke takes a day off work for family bonding and to scare the shit out of anyone who looks at his godson funny.) Oh, and Ushio's** _ **finally**_ **going to back off. Learning who Yusei's adoptive parents were and that THE Fujiwara Yusuke is actually Yusei's godfather… Yeah, he's going to go and think about things for a bit. Get that character development that happened later in canon to happen** _ **now**_ **because I want decent Ushio** _ **now**_ **and it works** _ **finally**_ **.**

 **FYI, Yusuke has a fearsome reputation. I won't say why,** _ **yet**_ **, but just know that being possessed by the Avatar of the Nihilistic Darkness leaves a mark, even if you're now (willingly) serving the Gentle Darkness.**

 **Oh, and btw, choking warning. These two little imps are to blame! *points to Lua and Luka, who grin unrepentantly***

Yusei was a bit nervous, though excited. Understandable, considering where they were heading. He'd never been to an amusement park before.

" _WHHHAAAAATTT!?" Lua, ever the drama king, screeched. "Dad, we_ have _to go to Kaibaland now! That's just… That's just wrong!"_

" _I agree. Hold on one moment while I let your Uncle Judai know I'm taking the day- oof!" Yusuke got cut off by a balled up piece of paper flying out of the next shadow to hit him in the face. Lua and Luka snickered while Yusei couldn't help the amused smirk. Yusuke rolled his eyes, but read the note. "Sometimes, I think Judai forgets he's not in school anymore… Huh, I have an entire month off since, and I quote, 'You'd better not come in to the "office" before then because your job right now is to find a way to set Yusei's inner child free.' Figures he's focusing on that. I can't guarantee I won't go in for a few hours every so often if I'm needed, but looks like family time is my job for now."_

" _Uncle Judai's the BEST!" the twins shouted, high-fiving each other. That did it. Yusei couldn't hold back. He fell to the ground laughing._

 _Another note came flying out. Yusuke picked it up. "'Lua and Luka win the game, no one has ever gotten Yusei to laugh like that, ever. Signed, Nozomi and Taka.' Wonder what that's about…?"_

Lua was racing about, grabbing things to pack for a day at the amusement park, while Yusuke was fixing snacks after summoning Kuribon for Luka, who was sitting and watching the preparations with Yusei. Apparently Luka tired easily, so she was conserving her energy for the day of fun, something no one faulted her for. Having her Duel Spirit materialized by her father helped her energy levels. Apparently, she was potentially very powerful, but far too young to hold it all. She both leaked Dueling Energy like a sieve and struggled to contain it, causing fainting spells and bouts of fatigue if she tried to do too much. They'd be renting a wheelchair to help her not expend too much energy.

"So, how are we getting there?" Yusei asked. Yusuke paused in his snack-making so he could smack his forehead.

"Knew I was forgetting something! Luka, could you call Teipei and tell him we need his sister? Also, yes, you can invite him along too," Yusuke told his daughter with a small smirk.

"Daddy, it's not like that! We're just friends!" Luka called back, already on her way to the videophone mounted to the wall.

Lua rushed past, arms full of stuff, calling, "Sure it isn't!"

Luka puffed her cheeks in annoyance, only to quickly smooth her appearance down when a kid that had appeared on the screen cleared his throat, "Am I missing something?"

Lua ran up, "Yeah, we finally found our missing godbrother and we're taking him to Kaibaland for the day! You're invited!"

"Lua! I was supposed to pass on the message!" Luka cried out. The twins devolved into bickering as who Yusei assumed to be Teipei just shook his head at their antics. Yusei stepped up and cleared his throat, gaining the boy's attention. He tried not to notice how Teipei's eyes widened in fear at Yusei's Mark.

"Uncle wanted the message passed on that we need your sister?" he said, hating how he sounded obviously unsure. Lua popped up from where Kuribon had tackled him, only to get tackled again. Luka took the opportunity.

"Oh, yeah, we need a driver. Ours is on vacation, so if your sister wouldn't mind…" she trailed off, suddenly shy.

"Sure thing!" called a girl who suddenly popped in behind Teipei. "Mom and Dad just got home, hold on, I'll ask for the keys." The screen went blank.

"Yusei, would you mind helping pack everything? Lua _still_ hasn't learned you put the sandwiches on top so they don't get squished," Yusuke called, taking on a teasing tone at the end. Lua did the mature thing - he stuck his tongue out at his father. Yusei found himself laughing again as he went to help, unable to keep the grin off his face.

* * *

"Mom, Dad! I need the keys to the van! Teipei and I are going to Kaibaland with Uncle Yusuke and the kids! Oh, and apparently Yusei's been found!" called the black-haired girl from the video call.

"Okay, no need to shout, we got in late 'cause your Slacker Uncle needed help rounding people up to - Wait, did you say Yusei's there?" demanded the surly voice of Manjoume Jun.

"Yup!"

"Hang on, your mom's making coffee, we're coming too. We'll take the limo."

* * *

"Jun, I'm surprised to see you. I thought you were busy?" Yusuke questioned as Jun and Asuka showed up at the door with their kids.

"Finished last night, would be sleeping, but Asuka insisted we have a family day too and tag along. So you're Yusei, huh? Not what I pictured, but I've long since learned looks can be deceiving."

"Uh, yeah. Not to be rude, but who are you?" Yusei asked.

"Manjoume Jun, head of Manjoume Corp. This is my wife Asuka, and our kids Teipei and Sakura."

"Hi! You're cute!" Sakura piped in. Yusei froze. He had no clue how to handle girls.

"He's already soul-bonded, Sakura, no poaching," Asuka cut in, eliciting an "Awwww" of disappointment from her daughter.

"Soul-bonded?" Okay, Yusei may be enjoy "normal" family life, but this perpetual state of confusion was getting kind of annoying.

"Means you have a soulmate, basically. We're burning daylight, people, let's get moving. Who's driving?" Yusuke asked.

"Oh! Me, me, me!" Sakura jumped up and down eagerly, waving her hand in the air, only for Asuka to stride past.

"I'm driving. No one else here is licensed for a limo. Get in."

"Awwww…"

 **Okay, I'm stopping there for now. Yes, it's short and semi-rushed, but I wanted the feel of "Day trip, pack your things, we're leaving in 20 minutes!" meaning, rush, rush, rush, feeling of excitement and fun in the air. No, I did not plan on Teipei's parents being Asuka and Jun (even though they're married in this fic), nor did I plan on Sakura being there. My muses have struck again. Sakura won't take over the story, nor will she be a major player like Nozomi and Hiroshi. She's a minor OC, meant to help with some gaps. She may pop up from time to time, but chances are, after the amusement park, she'll be background at most.**

 **I didn't get to Ushio. I stop where it feels natural, this stopping point felt natural.**

 **Next chapter: Ushio gets his wake up call and Yusei gets to go to an amusement park for the first time and absolutely LOVES it. Adrenaline junkie + roller coasters? Can I get a "HELL YES"? Also, Yusuke has to keep himself from letting his Evil Eye turn into a Death Glare whenever someone tries to give Yusei a hard time because of his Criminal Mark. He can't Death Glare without killing someone. Side effect of the whole possession thing. He pouts endlessly about it. (Tempted to have his eyes turn yellow when he Death Glares. For Shout-Out reasons.)**


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **Alright, time for some crazy fun. *cracks knuckles* But first, we need to get Ushio out of the way. He's still hanging out by the gate to the Tops district to try to catch Yusei. Oh, and since Dr. Fudo and his wife don't seem to have first names from what I can find, I'm giving them some.**

The garage where the Manjoumes kept their limo was just outside the Tops district, meaning they had to leave through the gate to get to it. Yusei groaned when, as soon as he stepped out, he heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"There you are, you Satellite scum!"

"Is there a problem, Officer?" Yusuke asked, stepping in between Yusei and the Security Stalker.

"Yeah, I'm here to detain that Satellite reject and send him home," Ushio declared, moving to step around Yusuke, only to freeze as he felt a chill of fear.

"I'll have to ask you to cease and desist your harrassment of my godson. He is the son of Dr. Yahiko and Mrs. Usagi Fudo. He was born in the Tops, and was unfortunately in the daycare attached to Dr. Fudo's workplace when Zero Reverse occurred, trapping him in the Satellite as a year-old infant. I finally have the opportunity to give my godson the childhood he was denied because I am not a part of Security and thus was not allowed to retrieve him in spite of the Fudos' Last Will and Testament. You will _not_ come after Yusei any longer because all _official_ papers on him clearly state he is a resident of the Tops District. I _will_ be finding out who didn't fact check and had him sent to the Facility for the so-called crime of a Satellite trespassing in the City," Yusuke snarled, Ushio continually backing away as fear filled him. The reject wasn't a reject? He was the godson of one of the most feared businessmen in the _world_!?

Ushio swallowed heavily. "I- I didn't know. I'm a patrol cop, not a detective, I swear I had no clue!"

"Well now you know. And for the record, Yusei's friends are off limits too. Apparently the goddaughter of I2's CEO was nearly murdered, fled to the Satellite to escape her attacker, and was rescued by Yusei. She's a sister to him and the rest of his 'family' now, so they're family to us. Touch them if you dare. You'll have Manjoume Corp., I2, Phoenix Industries, Marufuji Dueling Group, and Millennium International coming down on your head. And that's not even getting into the rage Kaiba Seto will unleash when he returns and sees what's been done to his company. I think I'll head to a bunker when he returns," Jun coolly added. Ushio was now sweating bullets and wondering if Godwin realized how many enemies he's made. Well, Ushio wasn't going to warn him. Not when there seems to be _very_ good reasons for these powerful people's wrath.

"Dad, didn't you say we need to hurry up because we're burning daylight? Let's go already! I wanna see how Aniki likes the roller coasters!" Lua whined.

"You're right, let's go. We're done here anyway."

Ushio just watched as Yusei was surrounded by his newfound family and escorted to the limo.

* * *

"Whoa," Yusei breathed as they drove up to the valet at Kaibaland. He wasn't hesitant in just letting himself go around these people. He knew he was safe here. Not only that, he knew _everyone_ , excluding the three kids, could keep themselves and the rest of the group safe. Asuka shared some stories from her school days along the way - slightly edited for the little ones so the scary was made more exciting - and then told of how she made a point to learn martial arts to keep up with the powerhouses after graduation. Jun had trained his Psychic Duelist potential - he wasn't the strongest, but he certainly knew how to use Ojamas.

And Yusuke… Yusuke was terrifying when he wanted to be. He served the Herald of Gentle Darkness now, but he had once been possessed by the Avatar of Nihilistic Darkness. He still had a taint about him, but he channeled it in ways to help, not harm. He wasn't naturally this way, but he had adapted and now thrived with the abilities forced upon him. That was probably the most terrifying thing. Yusuke's willpower. He didn't have Gentle Darkness, but twisted the Nihilistic Darkness within him into _obeying_ and _becoming_ a form of Gentle Darkness. A far more dangerous form than normal, but still… To have the strength to go against the very nature of the power that possessed you and turn it into its opposite? That was impressive. And apparently it became easier after the twins were born - something to protect always helps.

"Come on, Aniki! We gotta get our bracelets!" Lua called. Yusei stopped looking at all the sights and lightly jogged over to the boy, who was standing with the Manjoumes. Luka and Yusuke had gone to get her a wheelchair.

"I'm sorry, sir, but you'll have to leave. Your kind isn't welcome here," the teller sneered when Yusei came up. Almost immediately, the air seemed to lose all warmth and a look of pure terror appeared on the teller's face.

"Now, you weren't just attempting to discriminate against someone, were you? I know for a fact that that's against Kaibaland policy. It's owned by Industrial Illusions, after all," Yusuke, who had rejoined them without being noticed, asked silkily.

"I- I apologize, sir, b-but we cannot allow someone with a Criminal Marker in the par-"

"It's for you," Asuka interrupted, handing her cell phone to the teller. The teller took it, and almost immediately paled. After a few moments, he handed it back, put a VIP bracelet on Yusei's wrist, and waved them through.

"What just happened?" Yusei asked. Yes, he was currently living in a perpetual state of confusion, but he was quite sure he'd be able to get a straight answer here.

"Oh, nothing. I just called Johan, who happens to be the CEO of I2 and therefore the big boss, and he expressed his displeasure at being interrupted from his day off since one of his parks isn't following company policy and now he needs to order an internal investigation and potentially replace most of the staff if this is seen as acceptable behavior from all of them. From the sound of it, he was with Judai, so I don't think either one was happy about the interruption," Asuka replied lightly, a distinct note of pride in her voice.

"Once again, I'm reminded why I decided to marry you," Jun gushed. The adults (and teens) all snickered as the kids merely looked at each other and shrugged to say, "Adults are weird."

* * *

"Oooh! Aniki, this one, let's get on this one!" Lua called, rushing to the fastest coaster in the park. They had gone on a few tamer rides first before Luka tired too much, but now she was insisting everyone else ride what they wanted.

"Lua! Don't run ahead!" Luka called. Yusei gave her a helpless smile before taking off after the excitable kid. The only girl among the kids huffed.

"Aniki, come on! Let's get on already!" Lua demanded as soon as Yusei caught up.

"Lua, I'm pretty sure we're supposed to wait in line," Yusei replied, doing his best to ignore the glares being sent his way. He sensed the others come up behind him.

"Hmph. I should have realized you wouldn't know that's what the bracelets are for. No wonder you've been looking confused," Jun sneered, only to have Asuka smack him upside the head. "Ouch! Uh, sorry, kinda getting annoyed by how people are looking at you. Like they've never see a tattooed cheek before."

Suddenly all those glares stopped. Yusei barely hid his surprise. To be honest, his Mark _did_ look more like a tattoo than anything. It was a good cover.

"Yuseiiii~~~" Lua whined. "Come on, let's get on already!"

"Alright, alright, keep your hair on, Lua, I'm coming."

After that first coaster, Yusei caught Lua's excitement and they raced to the next one. With people now thinking Yusei's Mark was just a cool tattoo, things were going a lot smoother. Plus, Yusei discovered he absolutely _loved_ roller coasters. The speed, the dives, the sharp twists and turns… Something in him rejoiced because it was _so much_ like flying he could practically taste it. He couldn't stop grinning. They had lunch at some cafe called "Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee" and by the end of the day, pretty much everyone _but_ Yusei was tuckered out. Lua was being carried piggyback by Yusei, the boy barely managing to keep his eyes open. The Turbo Duelist turned to Yusuke.

"When can we come back?"

* * *

"Ugh, so bored," Crow complained. He'd been cooped up in Martha's for the last day and a half! He couldn't take this much longer! He'd almost rather take his chances with those weird cloaked guys than stay stuck here a minute longer.

Burst Lady snorted. "You know that spell was cast so it would be safe to you humans to head outside. If you're so bored, why are you not out exploring new territory? Isn't that something humans do for fun?"

Crow stared blankly at the Pyro Warrior Mistress. Then he turned and banged his head against the wall, cursing himself for not realizing that. Burst Lady raised a brow. Great. She had more idiots to teach.

 **I added that part at the end because… Well, I just had to. It wasn't** _ **needed**_ **, but come on! Burst Lady's awesome, and so the boss of Judai's Deck. Yubel will share that role once she's fully recovered. Burst Lady's gonna whip these idiots from the Satellite into shape if it's the last the she does! She did a good job with the Gx Crew, after all. Just some minor hiccups, but Judai's ADHD is to blame for that. xD**

 **Though there** _ **is**_ **a reason Martha's house was transported elsewhere. A very good one. One that I'm going to try very hard to keep from being shown until a planned plot point because… reasons. (Not gonna spoil!) Trust me, you all will love those reasons. And what I have planned for that plot point.**

 **Also, for the record - what Yusuke has done** _ **doesn't**_ **go against the Order of the Universe. His power is still highly destructive. Creation and destruction are two side of the same coin. The Gentle Darkness and Light of Hope are meant to create, while the Nihilistic Darkness and Light of Destruction are meant to, well, destroy. But destroying everything is counter-productive. Let's just say, the last Universe ended because the out-of-control destructive forces won. The Universe is very pleased with Yusuke's success because it's creating a path where the rift will heal and Creation and Destruction work hand-in-hand like they're supposed to.**


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx, or Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds or any characters from the Yu-Gi-Oh! Franchise. I do own any OCs I make, but most will be likely be minor characters (even more so than the minor characters in the show - save for Nozomi and Hiroshi. My fingers ran away with them, and I like the dynamic they made too much to change it. I find them amusing). I make no money from this fanfiction as it is a tribute to a fandom I really like and want to play around in. If you see this on a paid site, please note that someone has plagiarized me and let me know so I may take steps to prevent fines or whatever. Also, I will be using the Japanese names, so if you're only familiar with the English, 4kids swapped two names: Blitz is Nerve and Nervin is Blitz.**

 **Took me a bit to figure out how I wanted to start this chapter. I had several things that could occur next, but the order of quite a bit is interchangeable in the near future, though what order occurs will change how certain things play out slightly. I've decided on where one of those events will happen. And that's what finally got me able to write this chapter since the scene will occur in it. It might not have, and happened later, had I not been inspired, causing the muses to click some pieces of the puzzle together. Thanks Farana123 for writing that scene that inspired my own here. xDDD (I beta her story "Uncle Judai - the Supreme King". *hint hint, nudge, nudge - gocheckitout***

 **Oh, and apparently Dr. Schmidt doesn't have a name in the original Japanese (if he does, I can't find it), so that's an exception to the "no dub names". Since, you know, if I'm going to have what seems to be the Satellite's** _ **only**_ **doctor be referenced, I need a name.**

 **So without further adieu, let's get on with the show! *opens the curtains she set up in the middle of the road to reveal Sapphire Pegasus once again***

 **Pony! *hops on***

 **Sapphire Pegasus: I should really contact my agent… *flies off with me on his back again***

"You want to go to the Diamond Area?" Yusei asked, wanting to be absolutely sure he heard Lua right.

"Uh huh. The Black Rose Witch is rumored to show up there sometimes. She's this really powerful Psychic Duelist, but she causes a lot of destruction with her powers. I wanna see if I can talk to her. Maybe Uncle Johan can help her if I can get her to listen," Lua explained. Yusei glanced over at Yusuke, who was still at the dining room table, pouring over invoices from his company, Millenium International. Just because the job he did for "Uncle Judai" was able to be put on hold didn't mean he could ignore his company. Though, at least he was able to work from home for awhile. He co-owned it with Misawa Daichi, who was more than happy to pick up the slack for a bit.

"I'm fine with it. The Diamond Area may be a bit rough and I wouldn't let Lua and Teipei go there on their own, but it's no rougher than the Satellite, so I'll trust you to keep the kids safe," Yusuke commented as he took out his Deck, pulling out a card before getting up. "Though, take this with you. Honest is my Duel Spirit and powerful enough to cross into this dimension on his own. He'll need to absorb some Dueling Energy to stick around for any length of time if I or someone else with abilities doesn't summon him, but there'll be plenty if the Black Rose appears and he needs to come out."

Yusei nodded in understanding and carefully placed the card in an inside pocket of his jacket. "I'll be meeting up with some friends on the way there. Himura and Yanagi get out today, and the more backup I have heading to unfamiliar territory, the better. I don't have a reputation here like I do back home in the Satellite, and I'd prefer to avoid conflict if possible."

Yusuke nodded. "Understandable. I'd like to meet your friends anyway. Especially Yanagi. I'd like to ask him a few things about when he met the Herald. Judai doesn't always give all the necessary details when talking about his travels."

That gave Yusei a double-take. "Uncle" Judai was the Herald? Though thinking about it, it made sense. Judai obviously knew what was going on with Yusei, and Burst Lady - one of Judai's signature monsters, apparently - told Yusei that the Herald would tell him what's up when the time was right. Yusei wondered what it meant to be a Herald if Judai wasn't aging. Were they immortal? Or was Judai just, as Nozomi would call him, a "special snowflake".

(Yusei was seriously becoming homesick. Yes, having a secure place to sleep was awesome, yes he loved the newer members of his growing family just as much as those still back home, but he _missed_ his Satellite family. He seriously wanted to pay a quick visit soon, if possible, despite what he still had to do.)

"I'll bring them here when we head back this afternoon," Yusei promised. Yusuke nodded and returned to his work. The Satellite's Hope looked to Lua and Luka. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!" Lua cheered, while Luka gave Yusei a nervous, but determined smile. Both siblings were adamant about helping whoever the Black Rose Witch really was. That is, if she really wasn't in proper control of her powers like they suspected. Luka would be able to confirm whether that was the case or not by seeing her Duel Spirit(s). Hence why she was tagging along. Yusei would be borrowing Yusuke's sedan, having taking a driver's test over the weekend.

(Yusuke had used his influence to rush things. Yusei was a self-taught Turbo Duelist and a damn good one, plus he knew how to drive a truck. Dr. Schmidt had taught him using his own pickup, that way there was someone the good doctor knew he could trust to run errands if he was too busy at the clinic. So the driving test was just a legal formality since Yusei didn't have an actual license. They got his D-Wheel license out of the way too, with Yusuke once again using his influence to make any legal troubles vanish.)

"Hey, Aniki, do you think the Black Rose really will show up today like the forums say?" Lua asked after they picked up Teipei and headed to the car. Word had spread within the Tops of Yusuke finding his long-lost godson and of Yusei's situation, so no one even looked twice at his marker within that district now. There were some that still looked like they were holding back sneers, but apparently Yusuke was _not_ someone you wanted as an enemy, so those sorts usually just ignored Yusei's existence entirely. The teen didn't mind. Their prejudice was their own loss.

"Maybe. If she doesn't show, she doesn't show," Yusei replied as he checked the mirrors and steering column, making sure things were set properly for him. Some minor adjustments and they were good to go. "Everyone buckled in?"

"Yes/Yup/Uh huh," came three different replies simultaneously.

"Alright then. We'll be picking up a couple friends of mine on the way, I got word that their paperwork's finished for their release." Well, more like Yusuke lit a fire under the Security officers in charge of that to make sure they weren't kept as "insurance" against Yusei.

Driving in the city with traffic was vastly different from driving in the desolate ruins of the Satellite. For one thing, the roads were much smoother. For another thing, there was streetlights. It was annoying having to constantly stop for them, but Yusei clamped down on that. They were taking the car for Luka's sake. He didn't need her feeling bad for inconveniencing anyone. Reminding himself of that made it easier to soothe away the irritation before it could show through his neutral mask.

Yanagi and Himura were waiting just outside the gate. Both seemed confused when a very nice car pulled up, only for surprise to replace confusion as Yusei stepped out. The Satellite-raised smirked as he leaned against the open door, calling out, "Heard you were finally getting out. Thought you'd like a lift."

Himura laughed. "That is one sweet ride. Where'd you get it?"

"Apparently I have a godfather in the Tops District. He's _very_ unhappy about everything that prevented him from carrying out my parent's Last Will. I think he's attempting to make up for lost time. I'm just borrowing his car for the day, but I won't be surprised if he buys my one. I just hope it's a fixer-upper - I like fixing things."

"I think you've read Dad's mind, I saw him looking at ads for old cars last night!" Lua called from the backseat. Himura raised a brow.

"Kids?"

Yusei nodded, "My godbrother and godsister, and their best friend. It's a six-seater, though, so we have just enough room. I've already converted the front into a bench. Though, Luka," Yusei called into the car, "could you move up front in the middle? Himura can sit in the front passenger while Yanagi sits in the middle of the back. Would make it less crowded that way."

There was a chorus of affirmatives from the back of the car, one door swinging open to let out the twins. Luka moved to the middle of the front while Lua waited for Yanagi to climb into the middle. Thankfully, the old man was still quite spritely and didn't need help.

"So who's your godfather? Anyone I've heard of?" Himura asked once they were all settled and on their way again. Yusei shrugged.

"Maybe? He seems to have a reputation, what it is, or where it's from, I have no clue, but people go out of their way to _not_ get on his bad side, so… Have you heard of Fujiwara Yusuke?" Yusei asked, pulling into a garage. Judging by the sharp whistle, yes, Himura had definitely heard of Yusei's godfather.

"Yeah. And if others know of him, they'll be walking on eggshells to avoid causing problems. Fact that he's pissed at Godwin already on your behalf - I assume that's who his anger is directed at at least - makes me think we'll be having a new Director soon. Last time someone messed with the guy's family - it wasn't pretty."

Yusei glanced down at Luka as he pulled into a parking space, noticing she seemed a bit upset. He ruffled the girl's hair, shooting Himura a _look_. The rough man had the good grace to feel _some_ shame in upsetting the girl at least. Yusei may not know the story - he'd be getting it out of someone later - but it was clear the kids weren't happy thinking about whatever happened.

"So where are we headed, sonny? This is pretty close to the Slums," Yanagi asked.

"Diamond Area. The Black Rose Witch is apparently showing up there today, and the kids want to see if there's any way to help her."

Himura scoffed. "The Witch? She's just an urban legend meant to spread fear about Psychic Duelists."

Yusei said nothing. He had heard from Nozomi a bit about the Witch - who was actually named Izayoi Aki. Aki had been the first to approach Nozomi for the Arcadia Movement, but while baffled at Nozomi's polite refusal, accepted it. Divine didn't take "no" for an answer. Yusei hoped she wasn't too far gone to be saved.

"The Black Rose is real! You'll see!" Lua declared.

"You sure it's a good idea to have the kids here? This area's pretty rough," Himura asked Yusei, _sotto voce_.

"No rougher than Satellite. Besides, that's part of why I swung by to pick you two up. You'll be a good deterrent, Himura. Anyone who takes a chance will be handled by me as an example. After that, we'll likely have no problems," Yusei replied just as quietly. Himura nodded, accepting Yusei's reasoning and deciding to just follow the guy's lead.

"Hey, you! Never seen you here before. Up for a Duel?" someone called out. Yusei glanced over to see a guy with a lightning bolt-like marker over the bridge of his nose looking at him expectantly.

"Any idea when she's supposed to show up?" Yusei asked Lua and Teipei.

"Sorry, no. But I'm kind of interested in seeing you duel…" Teipei trailed off uncertainly.

"Oh, yeah, you haven't seen Yusei Duel yet. He had a mock one with Dad the other night, it was awesome! Yusei's really, really strong, he nearly beat Dad! Aniki, you gotta Duel!" Lua demanded, excited at the thought of seeing his big brother in action again. The Turbo Duelist nodded before facing his opponent. He pulled his Duel Disk out of the bag he had slung over his shoulder - going anywhere without one was unthinkable for a Duelist.

"Heh, we'll see if your as tough as the kid says. Around here, respect is earned by how well you Duel," Yusei opponent explained, slipping his Deck into his own Disk, letting the Disk auto-shuffle.

" **Duel!** "

 **Did not plan on an original Duel, so that happened. I'll have to plan out the Duel now - I have no script from an episode to follow after all. Though I suppose this is the perfect opportunity to start the prequel. I've changed some things in my plans and now the prequel** _ **must**_ **be written sooner than later to avoid plotholes. So if you're interested, hit whatever button will give you alerts as to a new story by me, and watch for a Gx-era story. I've been spinning the first chapter around in my head already, so hopefully won't take too long to get it up.**


End file.
